It's a beautiful lie
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Hanji Zoe is an Omega. Levi Ackerman is an Alpha. Hanji meets Levi again after many years. Levi was the boss from her new working place. Old memories and feeling mixing together with unforeseen things happening between them. Lies? True love? Cheating? What was the right thing to do? Omegaverse story Alpha Levi x Omega Hanji
1. My childhood friend is my new boss?

"Levi is it really okay for you being here with me? Didn't you say the ginger haired girl called Petra would visit with her family today?"

Levi a young black haired 12years old boy scoffed. He was sitting next to a probably around his age as well brown haired bespectacled girl. Her hair which reached slightly above her shoulders only a mess, wearing some slightly too big boyish looking clothes and was covered from head to toe in some dirt.

Unlike her Levi wore expensive looking clothes a white shirt and black pants along with black shoes. And no grain of dirt was yet on him.

"They just want to talk over some family business stuff like always. And I don't care about Petra. She´s still only 7 years old Hanji. All she ever does is wanting to play house talking about as soon as we become Alphas we would be promised to each other and I would be marrying her..." Rolling his eyes he looked back below him and on the poorly made flowergrown he was attempting to make.

"Hey, how are you making those so good Hanji?"

At this Hanji giggled just having finished her own perfectly made flower crown and placing it over Levi's head grinning from ear to ear while watching Levi's cheeks turn a tiny bit pink.

"Shitty glasses come on now..."

"It's pretty easy if you get the hang on it. Here let me show you again." Starting to look around her where they were sitting Hanji started to plug out the most prettiest flowers she could find. "Your mother likes yellow flowers the most, right? So let's make a yellow one when we bring it to her. That's why you wanted me to teach you how to make them, right?" She said in a matter of fact tone smiling already, knowing she was right.

Puffing his cheeks Levi looked at his poorly made flower crown than at Hanji and placed it onto her head before quickly starting helping her collecting more flowers as well to hide his embarrassment.

"Here you can have this one then. And it's because as you know my mother can never leave the hospital for long due to her weak condition. So we gonna bring the flowers to her I decided."

Wide eyed and with a blush adoring her face Hanji looked up at him while her hands reached up on top of her head, touching the flower crown as if to make sure it really was there. In the next moment Levi found himself getting tackled from behind by a happily laughing Hanji embracing him tightly.

"Thank you Levi!"

"H-hey stop that! You will get me all dirty! Why are you even so filthy and covered in mud!?"

"Ah- I climbed on top of the tree." She pointed upwards at the nearest tree by the flower field. "The view is really amazing from all up there. But as I tried climbing down I slipped and fell down. But I'm fully fine as you can see hehe~"

Levi sighed. He was glad, really glad she was fine however. Peeling her arms from his torso he turned around to face her again. "Hanji. Watch out a bit more of yourself will you? Y-your my friend but such an idiot you know?"

"Of course, we are friends. You´re the one I spend the most time with didn´t you know?"

At this Levi nodded. "Good so don't die and leave me alone..."

"I won't. Besides if there's any need you will protect me just like always. And I will help you as well." She paused for a moment while her hands fidgeted around with the flower crown she was still making. "What type of girl would you like to marry if you don't want to have Petra?"

Blinking confused for a moment Levi looked away to the side saying the first thing that came to his mind. "The opposite of Petra most likely. Not so boring and nice. Maybe have a bit longer hair she could put up into a pony tail. Who Understands me. Simply the opposite."

With a big honest smile Hanji smiled brightly at him. "Hmm... In that case.. If you want to I will marry you so you don't have to marry Petra."

* * *

The sound of her cruel alarm clock woke Hanji up, searching around blindly she tried hitting the damn thing to shut it up.

"Hmm... Already morning...?"

Upon not finding it she rolled over only to find the demonic alarm clock lying on the ground while making out in horror the red shinning numbers on the device.

8:30AM in the morning was displayed on the clock as she picked it up from the floor and put on her glasses in a hurry. "Shit! Why must this happen exactly today!? I overslept!"

Getting up in a hurry and almost slipping over some books and papers which was thrown around in the whole room of hers in the process, Hanji disappeared into her bathroom to have a quick shower. While showering her mind however wandered back to her dream.

"... Again the same dream..."

How many years ago was it by now? Around 20 years ago? She believed she was around 10 years old during this time.. now she was 32 years old, 1,70m tall, having a very slim figure and her hair was slightly longer reaching now below her shoulders, long enough to put them up into a pony tail. She was loud, got way too excited sometimes, a bad cook and had her own way of tidying up her small apartment. Which meant in short it was a mess but she knew exactly where everything was stored at despite it. End of the story Hanji was not the common wanted woman on the planet. And she was late for her job interview. Way too late!

Shaking her head she turned her shower off. She had to finally forget about the past and stop being so hung up over some childhood memory. Levi her friend was gone since long by now. She was an adult now for goddamn sake. She finally needed a good job to pay for her rent and her medication. Hanji couldn´t afford to mess this one up. Such a big chance would never open up for her again. She could still remember the shocked state she was in as she received the call from one of the female employees which had to work in the office section of the big company. Hearing her submitted documents got accepted and she would get a chance introducing herself personally in front of the owner of the big company.

Under normal circumstances she wouldn't be allowed to ever be working at such a huge place. Hanji Zoe was a omega. Despite her test results which should have signed her fate to become nothing more than a child breeding object she attended the best schools to study, even for a few years aboard. All this to fulfill her dream to break this chain of fate and prove to anyone that even a omega can become someone significant.

Hanji wasn't dumb so she faked her personal data over herself being a omega, making everyone believe she was an alpha. Having the best grades in her classes Hanji became a scholarship which opened her all doors and made it able for her to attend the schools for only important rich and highly intelligent alphas. Even now officially she was listed as an alpha in her documents, giving her in the end now this chance to perhaps soon work for one of the biggest companies in whole japan.

Coming out of the bathroom while still having her toothbrush in her mouth, buttoning up her white blouse she walked up to her bedside drawer.

"1.. 2.. 3... I have almost none left I need to get myself more suppressants to hide my scent and suppress the heat attacks..." Taking out a pill from the plastic wrapping she went back into the bathroom, rinsing out her mouth before taking her pill and shallowed it down with a sip of water.

A short glance to her clock after coming out of her bathroom for the second time told her it was time to get out of here if she wanted to make it barely in time to her job interview. Grabbing her purse and checking her appearance in her big mirror next to her closet she frowned at herself. Something was missing. She wore a navy dark blue jacket over her white blouse and a fitting navy blue pencil skirt along with some flat black shoes. She couldn´t walk in high-heeled shoes not to forget how uncomfortable and bad they were for the human body anyway. Grabbing a hair tie out of her accessory box Hanji decided to tie her hair up into a pony tail.

"Much better" Nodding in approvement looking at her reflection in the mirror she took her keys out of her bag and went out.

Getting into her red car Hanji quickly started the engine and reversed out of the drive. She just hoped the traffic would be forgiven to her today and not let her end up being stuck in some traffic jam. It was now a bit past 9:00 o´clock. 9:13AM to be exact and she had her appointment at point 10:00AM. She could do this. The drive was bit over 30minutes long if nothing unusual happened.

Unfortunately the traffic jam gods or any other gods out there had forsaken her and had other plans for her. Hitting pretty much any red light she had to pass, waiting for two eldery woman to cross the street and almost running over some child which crossed the street with his bike without looking for any incoming cars,

Hanji parked right in front of the big building. If she weren´t in such a hurry after noticing she was 10 minutes too late Hanji would have appreciated the big skyscraper building more. Iggnoring the most likely threat that she wasn´t allowed to park her car there she approached the building with big steps, entering the big automatic opening glass doors and making her way accross the entrance up to the reception desk on the very end.

"Excuse me. I´m a bit late. I have a appointment for a job interview. My Name is Hanji Zoe" Hanji smiled down at the young secretary, slightly nervous.

A black haired short woman looked up from her desk all the while typing something into her computer.

"Miss Zoe. Your appointment was 10 minutes ago... unfortunately according to the orders given to me I cannot-"

"Yes, I know I am too late. But please could you make a exception and ask if I could get a chance. He won´t regret it. He should know my qualifications are top-"

The black haired girl which was called Nifa according to the name tag Hanji could read resigned after giving it some thoughts and having to look at Hanji´s puppy pleading dog eyes.

"Ok, I will see what I can do. Please wait a moment" Dialing some numbers Hanji watched her quietly calling someone and talking to the phone. The phone call was very quickly over and the woman called Nifa gave her attention back to Hanji. "Mr. Ackerman allows it. Please take the elevator on the left and go up to the top floor. This is his personal office and where your job interview will be held."

Giving her thanks Hanji didn´t loose any time and called for the elevator. Inside the elevator to pass the time she tried to fix her appearance a bit, hoping because she was in such a hurry she did look fine enough still.

Hanji didn´t know much over the owner of the company. Only that the Ackerman company expanded this much around 10 years ago suddenly. During the time Hanji was studying aboard already. They were producing and dealing with environmentally friendly energy producing methods and owning a large scale of solar or air energy producing areas. As well they were inventing new and better ways to produce energy. The company grew this much that they were now searching for a right hand positon which would work alonside the owner of the company all time to help him deal with all the work. Not like a secretary simply but like a personal attentant which is why only highly skilled and knowledgeable people were given the chance to get selected for this job offer. Hanji like all the others even had to take a test to prove her skills.

In the end she was so deep in thoughts making her get startled by the sudden ringing noise coming from the elevator, signaling Hanji they had finally reached the top floor and having the elevator doors opened for her to step outside. Besides the spacious hallway Hanji was standing at currently there was only one big double door right in front of her ahead. This had to be his office. Taking one last deep breath to ready herself Hanji knocked at the door.

"Come in" A male voice gave her permission.

Now it was the time. Her years of studying would finally pay off. She was ready. She knew she could do this trusting her knowledge and smart brain she posessed. Nothing could stop her now.

Oh how wrong she was. Hanji Zoe wasn´t ready at all for what she was facing in front of her, now that she was standing inside the spacious luxurious modern office.

Behind the big desk seated was a young raven haired man wearing a black suit. With his arms folded over his chest he looked at the woman frozen in place right after she had entered his office. Like a deer facing the headlights from a upcoming car. With a shaking breath Hanji swallowed hard before she finally spoke.

"...This cannot be... Ackerman is you... Levi...?"

A small smirk quirked up onto his face. "It has been a while Hanji Zoe..."


	2. The world was unfair

Sinking into the offered seat in front of his desk Hanji still couldn't believe what had just happened around her. He was there in flesh and blood. Right in front of her eyes the childhood friend she believed she would never be able to meet again was back. And her boss perhaps soon.

"I see you are quiet surprised to see me. Couldn't connect the dots after hearing the name Ackerman? And here I thought you would find out quickly considering your studying career and high test results"

He was mocking her. They just meet again after so many years and he was finding the rudeness to mock her!?

"How come you are back from america?" She questioned him remembering why they lost contact over the years. Soon after Levi turned 13 his family moved away into a different country. She remembered how her world broke all down together as Levi got pushed into the car by his family in a hurry to reach the airport in time most likely. They couldn't even properly say goodbye to each other. She remembered how she cried that day after all she heard was a rushed explanation from Levi before he had to go. He didn't know how to tell her he told her and so never said anything until the day he had to leave. Knowing no phone number or his new address in the states Levi disappeared from her life until now.

"I came back after I inherited the Ackerman company. Opened another company here after changing almost everything it was before and making it even bigger. I think you know how big it became thanks to the news reports." Levi explained to her calmly and collected unlike her who was still quite bewildered.

Hanji sighed letting the informations sink in. "I do. I mean everyone knows, but to think all those years it was YOU who built this whole empire up... I was studying aboard during this time too..."

"I read it in your documents. We must have missed each other. You studied at the same university as I did. Unfortunately you started as I was finished."

"Really? We were that close?" It surprised Hanji quite a bit and she had to chuckle at her bad luck. "So... how have your been? I mean it must be good considering you became damn rich and being a boss of a big wealthy company as this..." She trailed off studying his features a bit closer now. He looked manly now unlike the small thin child she remembered from her memory. He was still a bit short however. The black business suit he wore suited him well along with the black cravat. No wonder she read once in a boring woman magazine, she only picked up out of utter desperation because she was waiting for her dentist to hurry up and let her finally be next, that woman voted him to one of the best looking man in japan. She had to admit he kinda deserved it. And alone for thinking like that Hanji felt like she could smack herself right into her face out of embarrassment.

As her eyes wandered lower her eyes spotted something on his hand. On his ring finger to be exact. A gold ring. Her carefree cheerful expression changed which made Levi follow her eyes.

"Where are you looking at-?"

He held his hand up as he noticed where exactly she had her gaze fixated on.

"Ah, this? Yes, I am married. Since a few years now. I ended up following my families will and married Petra. You still remember her?"

"Petra.. Yes, I do. So should I congratulate you still like the way too late good old friend I am?" Hanji chuckled. To be honest not knowing exactly what she was to say at the currient situation. "So.. Any childen exists or on the way too since you are married? Or just married?"

"Just married still." Now it was his time to look at her and study her features a bit more. "And you are still free to take as I can see."

"Huh? Ohh!" Hanji pointed at her finger amused laughing. "Yes, no guy on my mind either. There's no time for dating if you study as much as I did. No children either."

"Hmm, I see." He hummed listening to her rambling. They continued talking for a while longer. Filling each other in over what happened in the years and it felt a bit like as if time got turned back, to the days they were both still little children sitting in a flower field or under a tree.. simply enjoying the peaceful quietness and each others company. But everything came to a sudden end however as Levi received a call. Reading the display name seeing it was a call from inside his company he excused himself and answered the call clicking on a button to be on speaker mode.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Ackerman I'm sorry to interrupt your important meeting but you have a visitor."

Hanji recognised the voice from the petite black haired girl called Nifa at the reception desk.

"I'm busy however at the moment. Tell them whoever it is to come back later and next time get a appointment before coming here. I don't remember having made any other plans besides this job interview." Levi answerered slightly annoyed. He didn't liked getting interrupted during meetings.

"But... Sir, it's your wife which is waiting for you downstairs. She said she had something for you..." Nifa on the other side stuttered.

"Petra?" With a sigh Levi stood up from his chair. "Looks like I have to get going now. Oh, yeah I almost forgot you have the job shitty glasses."

He said those words out of the blue as he opened his office door for Hanji to lead her outside. That's right. Meeting and talking to Levi again made her totally forget why she orginally had come here for. This was supposed to be a job interview.

"Wait, what?"

"I said you will work for me from now on starting next week at monday unless you don't want to anymore knowing your boss will be me" Levi gave her a tiny smirk, watching her process the information in her brain before adding. "Don´t understand me wrong. Your test results were the best from all. No one studied so much as you and ended up with such a huge ass list on qualifactions and master degrees as you. You have a shit ton big brain in your head Hanji and I know you will be helpful for me. That's why you got the job."

She blinked confused for a moment until Hanji threw herself at Levi giving him a tight hug without thinking what she was doing actually. She was just so overhelmed by everything from meeting him again to getting the job and for the fact he actually praised her. "Levi! You turned into such a nice little man. It's exactly how I remembered you-"

"Uhm... Hanji?" He didn't expected her to hug him suddenly, neither did he expected seeing a ginger haired figure standing in the entrance hall watching the scene unfold in front of her with wide gold brown shocked eyes.

"Levi? What is the meaning of this?"

Upon hearing a third voice, a woman voice Hanji released her grip onto Levi, releasing her mistake and quickly letting fully go of him, now laughing nervously and scratching the back of her head to cover her utter embarrassment.

"Ah- S-sorry! I just- I felt like doing it just like old times. Hahahaha I'm such an idiot. I will accept your offer so- uhm... I guess we wiil see each other next week then. What time?" She blushed madly to be honest just wishing to shrink away into the floor if this were even possible.

"Monday at 7 o'clock in my office . Documents for you to sign you will receive by mail in the next few days" Levi cleared his throat directing his attention to Petra now. "Let me introduce you before you go. You remember my wife Petra still? Petra this is Hanji my child hood friend which will work under me from now on. You still remember her?"

Making his way up to her Levi put his arm around Petra's waist to ease her worries and jealousy. Knowing very well they never liked each other.

"Hanji-san...? The girl which always looked like a boy? The girl you met whenever you sneaked out of your parents old mansion?" Petra gasped remembering. "I almost didn't you recognize with your new looks. You never looked like a female being before with those short hair and baggy clothes..."

"Haha... Yeah I sure was a rebel in my younger years... It's nice meeting you again Petra. So, you are Levi's wife now he told me."

"Likewise." She took Hanji's hand the brunette offered her to shake. "Yes, I am since around 10years now."

The atmosphere turned thick and quiet after the short introduction which took Hanji as a sign she should better go now.

"Well, I should leave now. I have still to go shopping and do some other stuff. It was nice meeting you again Petra and for Levi I guess I will meet you again at monday"

"Yes, see you at monday then." Nodding Levi watched her walking in a fast pace out of his offiice areas. He found himself continuing staring at her until the elevator doors closed and making her disappear completely from his sight.

Levi could help it but think back over her hugging him and over the faint alluring scent his alpha nose catched onto. Sweet like honey almost like- no this couldn't be. He had to be mistaken. Hanji was an alpha and not an omega.

* * *

Monday came faster than Hanji had anticipated and her life as Levi's right hand began. She found herself quickly get along with everyone at the company and she got used fastly with to her new worplace and everything else. Working side by side with Levi was something she found she enjoyed so much that she almost looked forward to each new working day. Levi noticed quickly how much he actually needed her and her input and according to this arranged her working place new after the first few weeks she had started working for him. He put a second desk in his own big office to have her always around him with a all important work equipment. Everything she could possible need. It was important for him to be able to talk to her for whatever he needed her and not call through half of his house for her to come.

Besides working together like this they found themselves talking more and more privately over all kind of topics. Hanji improved his working abilities and brought the company forward with her ideas and clever tactics.

And so time flew by and already 3 month had passed since she started working together with Levi.

Hanji groaned frantically rummaging through her drawer. She had opened her other cupboards in the bathroom and in the kitchen already to no avail.

She was again going to be late at this rate if she wouldn't hurry.

But not because she overslept. No this time she woke up in time but she had another problem. A horrible big problem. She couldn't find as much as she searched for already her suppressant pills.

"No, no, no this cannot be. I was sure I got a new bottle. I cannot have run out of them! Without of them I will get into heat and alphas, betas will be able to detect my scent. My omega lie will be revealed. Levi will find out!" Hanji sank to her knees onto the floor. What was she supposed to do now?

Taking a day off?

But Levi arranged a very important meeting for today with many important business man. He had told her especially clear he needed her.

She was ashamed how he made her feel just for telling her he needed her. Making her heart race. Such a forbidden feeling since he was a married man...

Slapping her cheeks with both of her hands she snapped herself up from her Levi daydreams. Now it was no time for that.

"Ok, Hanji Zoe you have to do this somehow without any medication today. At least until the meeting it should work out. Than I can tell him I don't feel very well and get out early, buy new suppressants and get home. All easy. This should work out... it's not like I will end up in heat instantly and not necessarily during the meeting... I cannot let Levi hanging afterall."

* * *

Levi noticed something was off as soon as he layed his eyes on her. She acted somehow strange... Alerted but whenever he wanted to ask her about it she dismissed him. Asking him instead whenever the business people would be finally here while they got everything ready in the big meeting room, turning on the notebook, and checking on the presentation Hanji had put together with Levi's approval and was supposed to present to everyone for today.

Hanji's alerted nervous state only increased as the business men filled in the room. Giving them all a nervous smile and shaking their hands, trying to hide her actual self as good as possible. Everyone of these males was an alpha. And whenever they came close to her to greet her and Levi she worried if they could smell her... Or if Levi actually could smell her already... He didn't said anything which is why she hoped she didn't send out any scent yet.

Watching her closely sitting right next to her as she started her presentation Levi noticed a sweet scent entering his nose. The same sweet scent he smelled at that day but this time it was much stronger. Why was that?

"Mr. Ackerman I must say your new assistant is truly a lucky catch. She is very smart with her new ideas she showed us in her presentation just now. And if I must say I have to say her perfume is quite nice, refreshing and for the eyes as well instead of looking at just us old guys here." The male laughed praising Hanji which got slightly red and jumped up from her chair almost instantly making her way to the big windows area which covered the whole wall side.

"Ahaha uhm it's slighty hot in here not? May I can open a window?"

"Sure you can." Levi dismissed her and looked at his business colleagues sitting in front of him. "I would like if you all refrain from teasing my right hand. You are making her unnecessary uncomfortable"

"Ups. My apologies. Haha, I'm sorry Miss Zoe. I didn't mean to. I guess we all wanted to say we are kinda jealous that we do not have such a intelligent helper as Mr. Ackerman has." The old male which clearly had his eyes laid on her and attempted to flirt with her in anything else than a nice fashion apologized quickly before the great Levi Ackerman would unleash his wrath onto him.

"No, no I uhm.. feel flattered." Hanji flashed them a nervous smile and remained put next to the window for now.

She didn't wore any perfume and yet the alphas in the room started to catch a scent from her. This could only mean one thing. They smelled her omega scent. In short Hanji stood inside the den surrounded by lions ready to latch out to their prey eventually. Which was Hanji herself.

She could only hope the meeting would be quickly over and she could tell Levi she felt sick and could go home.

Unfortunately the other businessmen had other plans raising question after question which made the meeting go longer and longer. And the longer the meeting went on the more Hanji had to notice with horror other symptoms starting to kick in. She felt hot. She started to sweat, feeling feverish slowly. She went into heat slowly but eventually.

Her condition didn't went unnoticed by Levi and even by the other men. They were all starting to look at her concerned while this made Hanji only more panic in the inside.

"Hanji you don't look well. Should we take a break? Maybe you should lie dow-" looking concerned into her direction Levi was about to raise his hand up to touch her forehead to check her temperature however before he could even come any closer to her Hanji slapped his hand away and jumped up from her seat, bitting her lip in regret over her actions quickly and covered them up as she started to laugh nervously.

"NO! I-I mean I don't need to lie down and of course I-I'm not sick. If everyone could excuse me for a moment?"

She practically rushed out of the room leaving a dumbfounded Levi behind along with those business man.

After a moment of recovery Levi cleared his throat as he got up from his seat himself. "I apologize for this weird behaviour of my assistant. We should continue this meeting at another day I believe gentlemen. All information and more details we will send to everyone to read over before making any decisions."

* * *

The closest room Hanji had found and was lockable were the bathrooms which she rushed into and got into a bathroom stall in the very back, locking herself in. Panting heavily now and clutching her burning chest she slided down the small cabin wall and sat on the cold tile floors. She fucked up. Everything she had so hard worked for was ruined now. Levi would hate her, find out she is an omega and that she lied to him and would fire her.

This was so unfair! Life was unfair! Why was she born as an omega!? Just why!?

Leaning her head backwards against the stall she stared up at the white ceiling feeling how her body went into heat mode and she grew weaker and weaker every second. At least she managed to lock herself in to not get assaulted.

Feeling her conscious slipping away from her slowly as it became even harder for her to breath her last thoughts were on Levi and how sorry she was for everythung she did to him before moments later all of it turned dark around her.


	3. Our little dirty secret

Time passed but there were still no signs of Hanji coming back.

Sitting left alone in the meeting room Levi tapped absently minded with his fingers of his right hand on the desk. He was in a foul mood. What was that just now? Does Hanji even release in what situation she got himself into? He had to talk to her but for this she first had to come back.

"Where the hell is she?"

Mumbling to himself and having lost all of his patience of waiting any longer the alpha boss got up and left the meeting room deciding to search for her himself. She couldn't have just left the building which means she had to be somewhere in his big company.

Firstly checking all familiar rooms Hanji often had to visit during her work days.. without success he asked around his workers if they had seen her walking by.

Spotting a familar face Levi walked up to a familar blond figure.

"Eld have you seen Hanji?"

Hearing his name Eld turned around surprised.

"Mr. Levi. Wasn't she supposed to be with you in a meeting sir?"

"Yes, the meeting ended already and now I cannot find her. Did she walk by here?" Levi asked again, taking a short glance around in case he could spot her. But besides some goofing around young brats which were clearly talking privately next to the copying machine nothing unusual he could spot.

"I believe I saw her a while ago go into the female bathrooms. I found it strange to be honest since she seemed to be in a hurry."

This was all Levi needed. With a short thanks he dismissed himself and made his way to the woman bathrooms. Great just great. He almost hoped she went already out there and he had not to drag her out of there.

His hopes went out of the window as soon as he spotted some woman standing in front of the toilets and talking to themselves in a hushed whisper only stopping as they saw Levi approaching them and some starting to blush faintly. It was no secret to Levi over how some of his female workers had a crush on him. Which was always a problematic matter with Petra since she was a very jealous person. It got on his nerves to be honest. He wasn't a person who looked after every pretty woman he saw at the streets or rather who saw him. He had a company to deal with and already had a wife. His life was full already with this and there was no time to fool around with multiply woman for pleassure. If this were the case he wouldn't have needed to search for someone and give Hanji a job. His right Hand which currently was not here.

"What is going on here?"

"Mr. Ackerman sir.. Uhm well we heard a strange noise coming out there and... It smells faintly..."

"Smell?"

Upon stepping closer to the entrance of the closed female bathroom door he catched quickly onto the same sweet scent the woman were talking about. The same scent he noticed coming from Hanji.

Something was off. It was so intense strong. Much stronger than earlier as she rushed out of the meeting. It was almost like if she were... calling someone to approach her. Only than he released something. The woman weren't just blushing and reacting because of him. Their gaze was always fixacted on the door. They were drawn in to Hanji... Shit. This could only mean one thing. And this was not good.

"Everyone goes back to their assigned offices. I will deal with that. That's an order from the boss. No one for now approaches the bathrooms in this office sector. Understood everyone?" Levi ordered as he turned around in a quick swift movement to face everyone. Blocking the bathroom door with his body now.

Quietly he watched how his workers obeyed his orders and disappeared one after another, being more than a bit confused why the sudden rush however and about the seriousness which was reflected in Levi's eyes.

Left alone in the hallway Levi turned again around to the source of the problem. Knowing no woman was inside besides his personal problem woman he entered the woman bathroom without hesitation.

As soon as he opened the door he got hit my a strong wave of omega scent. Since the door remained always closed the other alphas had luckily not smelled it this intense or otherwise who knows what would have happened. Levi unlike most others had a strong control over his body, so despite the alluring scent which clouded his mind a bit he didn't turned mindless and kept his mind mostly under control.

All bathroom stalls were open besides the very last one he noticed which made it easy for him to locate where his assistant had to be. With very quick steps he made his way in front of the cabin door. He knew he was right since with every step he took the sweet alluring scent got stronger and stronger.

"Oi, shitty glasses. I know you are in there. We have to talk. Now."

But there was no response. Even as he knocked on the door Hanji didn't responded. But someone had to be on the other side since Levi clearly could hear someone breath roughly. Clicking his tongue he thought what to do now. Something was definatly not right by the sound of the her irregular breathing. He had to get in there.

"Ok, Hanji I really don't care about this door. If you won't open the door in 5 seconds I'm kicking it in." Levi spoke out his last warning to which he obviously again received no answer.

"1... 2..." Nothing happened yet. "3... 4..." It continued remaining quiet. "And... 5." No sound over someone moving inside to attemp to unlock the door was ever heard as Levi reached to count to 5 making him let out a sigh. "Ok you damn shitty glasses. You didn't wanted it any other way." Now his martial arts training he guessed would finally pay off he did in his little free time he had. Taking off his jacket and loosening his tie he got in position in front of the door before he took with a swift fast kick the weak door apart. Bending the material enough to force the lock open and for him to force his way now inside.

What he found inside still froze every part of his body from the inside to the outside. Even if he had he had a vague idea already. To see her like this still shocked him. He had found Hanji but he wasn't expecting to find her in such a bad condition. She was lying on the floor half unconscious, breathing roughly and way too fast while her body was trembling.

Kneeling down next to her he felt her skin. It was burning hot. She was like on a feverish state.

"Damn it. Hey, Four eyes! What is going on? You are in heat are you not!?" He hit her cheek lightly trying to wake her up earning some groans and movements as she started glutching her shirt tightly over her chest. "Tch Hanji let's get you out of here for now."

There was no time to think really as he lifted her up bridal style to carry her out. Besides he trusted himself enough to remain in control even in a situation like this, even if currently his heart was racing and his whole mind was only fixated on the woman in his arms. Carrying her outside Levi made his way to the elevator to take her upstairs to his personal office. No one would come close to her there beside him. There he would have her all for himself to take care of her.

After he had entered the elevator he had time to observe her a bit closer. He gulped standing in the small elevator, fixating his eyes on her face, her long eyelashes, her slightly parted lips which didn't helped him as she started to mumble something in her half unconscious and powerless state.

"...Levi... Sorry..."

Yes, this truly didn't helped him to remain under control.

"Shitty glasses don't do that to me..." He checked the numbers going up on the elevator display letting out a thankful breath out he had been holding without him noticing for a while. As he reached the top floor Levi hastly stepped out of the small space. Her omega scent got dangerously strong in the small eievator with no way off getting out.

Levi ended up putting Hanji onto one of his 2 black sofas on one side of his big office for private talks with important people.

But now what? He got her safetly here without thinking much what to do next. Checking her burning up body temperature again as he put his hand over her forehead again while moving lovingly some streaks of her brown hair out from her face he decided he should first get her something to get her fever down.

"Hanji... Why did you lie to me you idiot? I will be back soon.."

* * *

Something cold was placed on her forehead as Hanji's eyes fluttered slowly open. The coldness was nice on her burning hot skin. "Hmm... Where... Am I?"

"You shouldn't move yet. Stay lied down."

Hearing the caring male voice Hanji sat straight up in a hurry only to ending up feeling dizzy, groaning in frustration she resigned to her fate lying back down as two hands pushed her back down carefully as well.

"Stay put I said shitty glasses!"

"L-Levi!? No! You shouldn't be here with me! I am an om-" She tried pushing him away with her arms in a weak attemp.

"An omega I released that already. But don't worry I didn't touch you. I can keep myself in control even around your alluring scent."

To not frighten her any more than she already was he took a few steps backwards from her to give her the space she needed.

"What...? Uhhh... Levi.. I'm so sorry... I fucked up... And in heat... I can´t think straight..." Hanji whinned feeling about to cry over her mess she created. She felt so horny and was together with the person she wanted the most currently... Alone on top of it.

"I noticed." Levi felt relieved seeing she finally woke up. His eyes still ended up wandering lustfully over her body. He kept himself so far under control but this didn't mean he had no desires to touch her. To taste her body or those rosy lips of hers.

"You being in heat... This means you... have to 'take care' of youself..."

Hanji blushed madly. "I.. Well.. It would get my condition better... But there's no way I could do this here.." She looked at anything else besides him. Unable to face him and look him into the eyes. How could she if they were both aware what they were talking about.

"I will make sure you will have your privacy. No one will come near you. I'm here to protect you Hanji."

Those were his true feelings. He wanted to protect her. To keep her safe.

Levi had said those words in such a caring, gentle way it made Hanji's heart jump out of her chest almost.

She was scared over exactly this situation happening to her again. Being in heat, somewhere where anyone could attack her at any moment without her being able to defend herself and yet.. and yet.. here stood her best friend which was an alpha as well, but instead of feeling scared she felt safety around him and protected.

She shouldn't feel this way but yet here she was. And her feelings for him were stronger than ever for him. It was wrong. So very wrong.

As Levi was already about to leave to give Hanji the needed privacy she needed and before he wouldn't be able to keep himself under control anymore, he didn't expected to get stopped as he felt something weakly grip onto the end of the sleeve of his shirt. Turning around he noticed Hanji had her right arm extended out to him, tugging at his sleeve ever so lightly while tears started to run down her rosy cheeks.

"Levi... don't leave me... alone... please... stay ...please..."

Looking at her pleading teary brown eyes Levi got remembered to all those many years back.. feeling as if he was the small brat all over again which could do nothing besides watching Hanji with tears streaming down from her face as he walked away.

He knew this was not the same as back then. He knew he shouldn't do this but...

He swore back then he wouldn't leave her alone for a second time if she needed his help... And she needed his help... clearly... so there was only one thing he should do... he stayed.

"Are you sure you know what you are saying Hanji?" He asked her, clenching and unclenching his fist until he decided what he should do, turning around to her.

He was on top of her now, pinning her down onto the sofa he had put her onto in his office. Up this close to her, her omega scent was driving him nuts strongly again. He wanted her. And he was clueless over how he had managed up until now to not attack her but remain calm and collected enough to hold himself back.

The first kiss was hesiant and careful as Hanji pulled him down longingly, cupping his cheeks softly with her thumbs. But this one kiss was the first step. Like a switch got pulled over inside both of them. The kisses grew hungrier, more needing and demanding. Levi bite down on her lower lip making Hanji open her mouth enough to slip his tongue inside. She moaned inside his mouth liking everything he did to her. But she wanted more. So much more. Rubbing her lower body against his hardening crotch area.

This didn't got unnoticed by Levi so he moved his hand lower, iggnoring her displeased groan as he stopped kissing her to open her pants and push them down enough to slip his hand inside touching her fully soaked panties.

"Waahh Levi..."

"You like that don't you?" Levi continued strocking her folds while his mouth decided to suck on her neck and nibble at her soft skin. Making his way for Hanji's perspective way to slow lower and taking too long time playing with her small breasts she impatently took as soon as he reached her stomach to kiss the control over. She grabbed onto his hair trying to push his head and stop him with force.

"Just put it in. I can't wait... longer. Levi... Please." She whinned.

"Not yet." He told her and moved lower again, spreading her legs further apart.

It's not like she got nothing by his decision. Instead of his manhood he eat her out by his mouth only.

And suddenly Hanji didn't cared anymore what she demanded earlier letting out a load moan. He send her to heaven and he didn't even needed to use his actual manly object yet.

Her hands again wandered into his hair but this time gentlier having a softer grip on him guiding him to her places which felt good for her as his tongue explored every bit of her sensitive insides.

Taking a note on every sweet spot from her he continued mercilessly until she reached her climax.

While she got time to calm down and regain her breath Levi undressed and walked up to his desk opening a drawer and pulled out a condom. He didn't know if Hanji used any protection and since it was their first time it was only natural to use one for him. It was Petra's idea originally long ago how to get keep their sex life interesting even if they never did it in his office once in the end... Levi was grateful for this now since he had a few always stored inside his desk drawer just in case.

"Levi are you coming..?" Hanji asked still panting. This was by far not enough. She still was in heat.

"Yes, coming four eyes."

He wouldn't be able to stop now anyway. He felt like hypnotised by her body, her smell, the looks she was giving him.

Levi caressed her cheek, feeling how hot she still was. It pained him to see her like this and to know she had to go through this always alone.

Eagerly Hanji pulled him closer and embraced his whole body wholly to her, inviting him to her. They weren't thinking anymore , just letting their bodies speak and inner feelings which were deep hidden inside them... Since many.. many.. Years... They wanted this. They needed this. This was all they were thinking while their quiet muffled noises between kisses and body movements was the only thing that they heard.

* * *

Both of them didn't counted how many times they did it. They would need to count the thrown away condom packages to know. Unlike Hanji which came down from her heat wave and currently took a nap, Levi was already up again, dressed and looking at some documents for work by now. Only as he heard some movement his gaze turned away from the papers and to her direction.

"Waking up finally shitty glasses?"

Levi watched her rub her eyes and sitting up from the couch. She was blushing as she remembered what had happened just an hour earlier.

"Yes... I..."

"Feeling better?"

"Huh? Yes... uhm..." What was she supposed to say? They just did it together. She had sex with a married man for goddamn sake. And she lied to him. And now he knew about her condition and yet he didn't said anything about it. Why!?

"You already have the calculation documents for the Tosaka Company ready?" Levi asked her suddenly changing the subject over anything they did earlier. As if this all never happened.

"What? Y-yes, they are. They are on my computer. I can send you them..." She pulled his black jacket closer to her chest while picking up her own clothes from the floor next to the couch. He had drapped his suit jacket over her body to protect her from the cold. "But Levi... about... us... I have to apologize.."

"About what?" Levi raised his one of his eyebrows confused. Of course he knew what she meant and sighed, putting the documents away onto his desk. "Look Hanji. You don't need to worry about a thing. I won't fire you."

"I understand I lied to you aftera- wait what!? You won't fire me!?" Hanji's mouth hung open questioning herself if she heard correctly.

"Are you stupid? You are an omega but this does not mean your brain is less important for me and my company." He crossed his arms over his chest. "But I would like to know how it can be you got problems today and all the other 3 months before since you started working for me you never got into any heat. What happened?"

And so Hanji explained to him what happened and that she had run out of suppressants but thought she could manage without until the meeting was over.

At the end Levi had walked up to her and sat down next to her onto the couch, grabbed into her ponytail with one of his hands to force her head up to look at him.

"You are so stupid shitty glasses. This was a damn stupid move. What if someone else got to you!? This time it was me but you are not in any pact with someone. You are fresh meat like this for us not omegas."

"I know this. You think I don't? I don't need you to tell me! I lived like this since I got into puperty!" She snapped annoyed at him now.

Somehow this was a touchy topic for her. Iggnoring her outburst, letting it slide Levi decided to change the subject and let go of her again.

"What suppressants you need? I will get you some now and a few more we will store inside your desk here in our office in case you forgot to take them at home. Like this you will be able to prevent getting in heat even in a situation like this."

How could he be so calm and calculated!? Hanji narrowed her eyes trying to read him. This all still didn't changed the fact what they did. And Hanji felt terrible the more time passed since they did it. The guilt started to eat her up slowly. Yet he the one who betrayed his wife looked like nothing had happened.

"Are you ok with what we did? You never mentioned it." She finally blurred out.

"I don't mind. No one will need to know what we did. I won't tell anyone you are an omega Hanji."

Somehow Hanji didn't liked how he told her this. "Okay... Thank you for.. giving me a second chance and not fire me even if I am an omega.." Wordlessly afterwards she got up and got herself dressed.

Levi nodded not noticing the look on her face as he turned around to give her privacy. All he wanted was her to feel safe. To not make her think she would be in trouble and that he really didn't cared if she is an alpha or an beta or an omega. Hanji was Hanji for him. She was smart and needed for him and an important person for him he cared for. Unfortunately he didn't seemed to notice how Hanji was mistaken his behaviour and words.


	4. The forbidden fruit

The following day Hanji didn't came to work. Absent sick apparently.

It was natural to think considering what had happened yesterday but somehow Levi had a bad gut feeling. And usually his gut feelings were spot on. However for now he decided to iggnore it and wait.

Typing on his notebook and drowning himself into work. This is what he should be really focusing on now. Afterall there was a lot to do for him, now that Hanji was gone.

The second and third day followed without Hanji and he unintentionally found himself sometimes staring at his mobile phone which was always lying next to him on the desk in almost anticipation for any sort of message from her side. It was almost laughable. As if it would help him reduce his worries if he would stare a hole into it or glare at it.

But the only message that popped up was from Petra, asking him when he would be home today since she was planning to make chicken with fresh vegetable for them. Clicking his tongue Levi messaged her a short 'ok' and the time he would be most likely be at home before leaving the inbox and dialing a different number 'Shitty glasses' reading on his display as he clicked the call button. While holding the device against his ear and tapping with his index finger of his other hand against his desk impatiently, Levi mentally cursed at each following 'beeping' sound until he got greeted by a even more annoying mailbox.

'The number you currently dialed is out of reach. Please Leave a message after the beep'

"Hey, ... you know who it is if you see my number... I was just wondering when you would be back. I have some questions regarding the last client left. I... Please call back." Ending the call Levi sighed.

Questioning his choice of words almost instantaneously and his need to almost say 'I need you here' before he could hold himself back. He had lied regarding the unanswered questions obviously too. He had none but he needed a excuse to call her. Secretly he knew already.. From the way he had hoped to hear her voice on the other side... just to know if she were alright after what they did. He would be lying if those fond memories didn't continue to linger inside the back of his head. Her pleasured expression, the way she had clung to him and called his name... Levi was under her spell and he started to release that slowly, which made him uncomfortable embarassed.

At the same time Hanji had her own problems to sort out. Sitting onto her bed curled up, hugging her knees tightly against her chest and having her head burried into them while her thick blanket was trapped over her whole body. A used tissue she had strongly grabbed between the fingers of her right hand which she had used earlier to whipe away her tears. The last few days She had spend many times sitting in her bed like this crying be it out of frustration, anger over herself or sadness. Because Hanji knew deep down she couldn't continue like this forever. She could be with him.. It was a mistake for ever starting working for him.

Thanks to their blissful encounter her omega body reacted in ways she couldn't explain. Or maybe it was not only the fault for her being a omega at all.

The yearning for his touch to happen again was almost unbearable and so she found herself more than once imaging his calloused fingers rummaging and messing up her whole body while she pleased herself to still her never ending hunger.

Not even her pills could stop this feeling..

Seeing her phone lit up as her ringtone started playing louldy Hanji finally looked up from her miserable position. But she didn't felt like talking to anyone currently, so all she did was stare at her phone until her mailbox turned on.

Pushing herself up she reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her phone, her curiousity taking the better of her in the end. Reading the notification message over a new mailbox message she had received she paused again hesiating what to so, Staring at the screen quietly for a long time.

The only light source in her dark room currently came from her phone iluminating her face in a bright light since she didn't had bothered to turn any lights on in the state she was in. Letting out a long shuddering breath she had holden in without noticing it while her finger wandered over the play button she decided to push it. Her eyes widened as soon as the recording started playing however, revealing a deep male voice which belonged to Levi.

"Hey, ... you know who it is if you see my number... I was just wondering when you would be back. I have some questions regarding the last client left. I... Please call back." A clicking sound signaled the message was over followed by her phones confirming electronic voice.

Hanji didn't do anything even after the voice recording was since long over, still continuing to stare blankly at her phone display. His words still continuing to play inside her head. Grimancing bitterly Hanji clutched her phone tightly in her hand while burrying her head back into her knees. She wanted to go back to work. She wanted to talk to Levi. She missed him. She was in love with him and she had to end it.

* * *

Closing the door behind himself Levi returned home after a long day of work being glad for once tomorrow was saturday which meant he had now two days off. He almost forgot how tiring and time consuming his work as boss of a big company could be without the help of Hanji. He grimanced at the thought of her. The whole week he didn't see her now, nor did she ever reply to his e-mails or called him back since then.

"Levi dear welcome home" the voice of Petra snapped him out of his deep thoughts.

"yes, I´m home." he replied shortly, giving her a short nod to her direction while he took off his shoes and jacket.

"Let me help you. Dinner is almost ready too." Walking up to him, smiling brightly like always she took the jacket from him to hang it up.

"Thanks." He sighed tiredly. To be honest he felt like going to eat something, take a short shower and afterwards go straight to bed.

"Is something wrong? You look tired for the whole week already." Asking corncered Petra walked up infront of him again, touching his cheeks with both her hands to make him look at her.

"Just tired. Hanji is absent sick since the last few days so all work is getting pilled up for me to deal with." Brushing her hands away from him gently he walked past her to the kitchen. A warm cup of tea would hopefully restore a bit of his engergy.

He didn't noticed the displeased look Petra was sending him as she watched him walking away after the mention of Hanji Zoe.

Dinner went on quietly with Petra mostly talking and Levi only giving her here and there an answer not following most of the conversation of her stories over her day or her work. Petra was a talented musician, playing the violin. She often had concerts so there were times she would be out of the house for a few days depending how far her next concert would take place. Levi didn't minded since he had the house for himself during those times and he could clean it very well himself. On top of that there were often enough times he came home late due to work as well or stayed at his company over night even.

"Ah, that's right this was today in our mail. It was addressed to you but there was no name of any sender filled out. Weird, right? I wonder who it is from." Petra after she put the dishes into the sink came back with an evenlope in her hand. Looking curious Levi put his now empty cup of tea down onto the table before taking the letter from Petra.

His relaxed expression changed dramatically in an instant upon reading the contents.

"Levi? What does it sa-!?"

Petra wasn't even able to finish her sentence as Levi already jumped up from his chair abruptly and rushed out of the kitchen, Petra quickly after him.

"Levi!? Where are you going!?"

He froze for a moment turning around to face her as he already had grabbed his jacket from the stand to put it on.

"Something important came up from work. I have to go inside again and finish this today or it could end up being big trouble."

He obviously lied but he frankly speaking didn't care at the moment.

"And this can't wait until monday? Is it this bad? It's raining even Levi. Has it something to do with the letter? Are we in trouble?" She raised her eyebrow questionable.

"No, we aren´t in trouble like you think now. No shady work or anything" he sighed trying to calm himslef and the whole atmosphere down, slowing his actions down. "It's something for a important client who wanted something earlier finished. Hanji told me this in a email this week already but with all the work I missed it somehow. Until monday it could be too late. Sorry. And yes, this letter is from Hanji too. Her sick notification she send to us but upon reading her name just now it reminded me over her e-mail and I remebered I had forgotten to finish it." Putting on his shoes he gave his wife a quick kiss onto her forehead, grabbed his car keys and headded out of the door.

"Again Hanji..." Petra looked down bitterly as she folded her arms over her chest being more than just a bit upset and hurt.

"Don't wait for me. I don't know when I will be back or stay over the night at the company in the worst case. Good night Petra." He said over his shoulder not looking back as he walked out into the darkness to his waiting black car. Petra could only watch and wave at him as he unlocked his car and the lights turned on, stepping inside, the sound of the car engine turning on soon after and he drove out of their parking lot.

"Good night... Levi..."

* * *

The rain got heavier every minute as Levi impatiently drummed with his fingers over the steering wheel waiting for the red light to finally turn green again. Knowing this traffic light in particularly was known to take forever until switching lights again he grabbed his phone and dialed Hanji's number and pushing speaker mode. He mentally cursed as all he got greeted with was her mailbox.

"Shit. She turned her phone off most likely"

Tossing his phone to the passagner seat next to him where he had already discarded the now crumbled together letter, since he had gripped it too tightly, he had almost ripped it apart after he had read the contents. It was no sick notification like he had told Petra earlier. In reality and the real reason why his blood was boiling so much currently was because it was a resignation letter from Hanji.

But if she was thinking he would let her just disappear out of his life again like this she was very much mistaken.

Hitting the gas pedal strongly as soon as the lights turned green he continued driving down the road. A twenty minute drive was all it needed luckily for Levi in the end to reach his destination. Stopped his car a few meters away from the apartment complex Hanji was supposed to live in. It would be bad if someone saw him meeting a woman late at night because they recognised him or his expensive car or even worser Hanji seeing him and than deciding not to open up her door.

"House number 10 it said according to her address she had filled out on her documents. Let's hope at least this was not a lie..." He muttered before turning off his car and stepping out into the cold rain.

Reading the name tag 'Zoe' on one of the 3 households which were supposed to life in this building Levi sighed relieved and rang the doorbell.

He just hoped she would open the door and not let him stand waiting forever in the rain. The night was cold and he already felt now from his short walk like a drowned rat.

Inside Hanji did just came out of her bathroom a few minutes ago after she had taking a long hot shower, toweling her hair still as she heard her doorbell. She was already wearing a comfortable white shirt and fitting white pants to sleep in along with a warm white evening robe since the nights these days could end up being pretty cold.

"Hm? The pizza delivery is sure fast today..."

Thinking it would be her evening meal she didn't suspected a thing as she opened the door only to be face to face with the man she decided she needed to foget at all cost. Drenched, fully soaked from the rain Levi stood in front of her and he looked very upset and Hanji knew exactly why.

"L-levi you shouldn't be here. Please just go already and leave me alone!"

Trying to get away from him she closed the door but Levi was faster putting his feet between the doorway.

"Oh, no you won't Hanji Zoe. First you will explain this to me!"

With a sudden overpowering strength Levi forced his way in despite Hanji's efforts to keep him out. He held the crumbled letter angrily up in front of her face in expectation to hear her explanation but all she did was avoid eye contact from him all of a sudden and looking down to the side, a pained expression on her face.

"I'm quitting. It should be pretty clear what this letter is... I cannot continue working for you under these circumstances..." She bit her lip. "So don't make this any harder as it is already. Please leave Levi..."

She did it again. Looking all weak and fragile like something which could shatter into tousand pieces by the slightest touch at the wrong place. Lying to herself and putting herself only at second place. He hated this more than anything on the world. Even more since Levi knew he was the reason for her discomfort.

He mentally cursed at himself. Levi wouldn't allow this from continuing any longer however. Not this time.

In the next moment Levi was shoving her roughtly against the wall, pressing her back strongly against it while slamming his hand down right next to her head to prevent her from escaping him, making even Hanji flinch over his sudden rough treatment.

"Oi, don't look away from me and listen shitty glasses" His steel grey eyes were fixacted staring at her as she hesitantly opened her eyes again after she had shut them momentally out of frightness and shock as his hand slammed down right next her, making eye contact with him now. Despite being 10cm taller than him she currently felt very small around him, being pinned down like this.

He looked very pissed at the moment she noticed, gritting his teeth and continuing to glare down at her in silence until he closed his eyes momentally, his expression slightly softened again before he started to speak again.

"I'm only saying this once so you better listen well Hanji. I will not allow you to disappear from my life again. Not like this. Not before you hear me out." He suddenly paused as if to think how to continue from there. "I won't leave your side again unless you push me away."

"But.. we- You are married. This is not right."

"Which was never something I wanted. And you know that."

"Still- you can't be serious-"

"I am very serious Hanji!" Moving even closer he grabbed her chin forcing her to keep looking at him. "You think if I weren't I would stand here, right now, soaked and dripping wet in your hallway? Lying to my wife making up a shitty excuse just to drive all the way here and tell you I want you by my side because I don't want to lose you ever again after we met again!?"

Hanji could feel how her tears started to slowly but surely form in her eyes, slowly making their way running down her now rosy cheeks. Hearing those words coming from him.. Those words she secretly hoped to hear but never believed it would actually ever happen, while knowing they weren't indeed just lies just from looking at how serious his expression was as he looked up at her. Sniffling she frantically started whipping her eyes and get her posture back.

"I'm an Omega as you know Levi. I cannot and you know that! Since I am no Alpha unlike Petra! Your family never accepted me. Now as lowly Omega they would even less! This world´s system is cruel like this as we both know!"

Her whole body was trembling now.

"I'm only asking you here. Forget everything else. About my family rules, about Petra and about what should be right or wrong." Pulling her closer he wrapped his strong arms around her waist into a tight embrace while he had his face burried into her chest. Letting himself get consumned by her faint Omega scent she could not hide from his nose. Her scent being as sweet as he remembered.

Unable and unsure what to do Hanji just stood there frozen in place.

"I'm doing for the first time now something I want to do for myself and not something my family decided for me to do. So tell me. Do you want me to stay or should I go? It won't be easy but I'm willing to take the risk. The decision is up to you Hanji. I will accept in any way you decide yourself for."

Looking up at her again Levi leaned in only stopping as their lips were almost touching, waiting for her reply.

He never received any. Only feeling her lips getting pressed against his while she wrapped her arms around his neck. How could she say possible refuse him after such a confession? With a Omega body and being helplessly in love even less possible.

What followed afterwards was their second time tasting the forbidden fruit called love. Getting lifted up by Levi, Hanji ending up wrapping her legs around his torso while getting carried to a new destination, their kissing never breaking in the process. For the moment they would forget over everything around. Getting consumned by the needs and desire they had hold back for each other all this time.

Actions says more than tousand words some people do say. In this case Hanji and Levi both supposed this was the truth.


	5. Plans and Promises

Sighing Hanji felt like she didn't slept this good since a while. It was still early in the morning around five in the morning perhaps and her bed felt way too comfortable to get up from at the moment. Half asleep still she got herself into a even more comfortable position with her fluffy blanket trapped around her, the warmth she felt being pressed against her back, the strong arms pulling her back.. closer to the warmth behind her... WAIT A SECOND ARMS!?

Snapping her eyes open Hanji rose up into a sitting position, startling even the naked individual right next to her. Looking down she released she was very well naked as well and slowly the events from yesterday night came back to her as well as her cheeks started growing redder and redder the more she remembered.

"Hanji what the hell was that for!? You almost hit your elbow in my face!" Levi blinked, still confused as hell. Moving his hand through his hair he sighed looking around in search for his phone to check the time. He found it luckily safe on the bedside table neatly placed and still in tact. At least it looked like he remembered to take it out before throwing his pants and all the other clothes around in the room.

Levi had to make a mental note to himelf to clean her whole place up. They didn't even got rid of the pizza boxes. They ate her pizza together later that day as soon as the delivery guy came and interrupted their making out session. Disgusting.

"You turned me into a bad person" groaning in frustration Hanji fell back into her bed, clutching her pillow over her head.

"Hah? Didn't sounded like that to me yesterday as you were yelling my name over and over again." Levi countered amused watching her gasp and rise up into a sitting position again.

What happened next he didn't expected however as her pillow came flying into his face.

"Asshole."

But despite her reaction Levi felt the weight shifting on the mattess and got greeted by a beautiful sight of Hanji straddling him and smirking devilish down at him as soon as he removed the pillow from his face.

"I am but you know this already." Placing his hands onto her hips he lead her coming down to his level to be able to kiss her.

Hanji chuckled, squealing amused as he pinched her side playfully. Trying to talk between the kisses he was trying to give her.

"W-wait. Yes, I know. Could you let me- speak- HEY!"

"No. You can talk later." He pressed another this time longer kiss down onto her lips before moving down to her neck. "Like when I have to go..."

At this Hanji's giggling stopped releasing what he meant with this and moved away from him to be able to look properly at him. The good mood gone now turning serious.

"To Petra you mean."

"Hanji, look.." Levi sighed. "you know I would need to get back to her eventually-"

"That's not my problem. How long?"

"How long what?" Now he was confused.

"How long until you have to go?" Hanji rolled her eyes.

"A couple of more hours should be fine. It is still very early I noticed earlier as I checked my phone."

"And what did you tell her"

"Is this really so important?" Now Levi began to get really irritated by her followed questioning.

Hanji on the other hand didn't seemed to share his opinion, puffing her cheeks in annoyance. "It is. If we want to do this I want to know how good your lies are. Besides should I need to tell someone where I was our locatisations should match up. Otherwise at some point we will end up messing up and Petra will find out..." Hanji thought for a moment how to continue without sounding terrible. "How should I say this... As long as she won't get suspicous she won't be hurt. I don't want to hurt her just because you 'share' yourself... Does this make even sense?"

"I suppose you have a point... It's not like I want to be an ass to her and hurt her. I never loved her however either." Levi moved his hand to Hanji's face pulling some strands of hair out of her face. "...I don´t plan to continue this forever... just until I can find a way to get divorced with my families approval..."

Leaning against his touch while he carressed her cheek Hanji closed her eyes. "Your family won´t accept something like this easily. And it won´t change the fact I am nothing more than a lowly submissive omega."

"You aren´t submissive"

"I know. But there are cases where Omegas become easily very submissive around their Alpha or Beta lover." She explained. "You saw what happens during my heat... if you wouldn´t have found me I don´t know.. In the end I probably would have accepted anyone just to get it to stop."

At this Levi grimaced. Alone the thought of Hanji being surrounded, helpless by a bunch of Alphas and Betas having their way with her made his blood boiling. "Hanji look at me. I won´t let this ever happen to you. No one you don´t want to will ever touch you. If you run out of suppressants or they don´t work properly you call me, if you end up in heat you call me. It doesn´t matter how late it is or what day it is. Understand?" His tone was serious making Hanji understand he truly meant this.

He was the worst. Hanji never wanted to be submissive around someone but hearing such words coming from Levi made her question her will. Feeling very weak becoming as she just burried herself into his chest on top of him lying while he hugged her back. Her words of thanks getting all muffled between his skin and her light sniffles.

For a while Levi remained quiet giving her all the time she needed to let everything out she most likely had built up since years. It must be hard to live as Omega without having anyone to rely on or be in a pair bond which would protect you... if you found the right Alpha or Beta. This left Levi with another unanswered question however. Was she ever in a pair bond before? Considering their age it wouldn´t be unlikely not to think her being in a relationship with someone before. Not that it mattered since she was with him now and he would do anything in his power to properly be together with her with a pair bond with him if she wanted this.

"I told her I forgot to finish some important work and had to get back to finish it. It's not unusual that I would stay overnight at the company sometimes before you came helping me out. Happy now? You wanted to know, right?"

"I guess that is acceptable." Calmed down again Hanji looked up at him, grinning. "75 points for your lie"

"75 points!? Are you rating now my lies to see you!?" Having enough with her teasing Levi pushed her off of him and in an blink of an eye switched positions, him being now the one being on top of her.

He grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head which didn't substituted her loud but endearing laughter, not feeling one bit intimidated by his actions.

"In exchange for promising you that I will keep you informed over those excuses to be in touch with you, you will have to promise me something too."

"Hm? What is it?" Hanji grinned up at him excitement building up inside her, having a sly idea what would soon follow after he would be finished talking.

"Let's keep the topic 'Petra' as much as possible out of bed whenever I visit you." Leaning down Levi was about to kiss her, his hot breath already tickling her lightly parted lips... as he suddenly withdraw from her smirking and got out of bed leaving her confused and shocked behind.

"What was that for!?" Yelling after him Hanji sat up straight, watching him make his way to the door.

"Change of mind. Let's take a shower and continue there.. Also when was the last time you cleaned your apartment up!? It's filthy."

"Cleanfreak. I will show you gladly where the cleaning utensils are stored if this makes you so happy." She huffed following after him to her bathroom. She didn't had anything against some hot shower sex in the morning if she were to be honest.

"I will show you how it is done but my first task will be cleaning you up thoroughly."

Hanji snorted. "Would this not be your own fault in the first place- Is this your attemp to flirt with me Levi?"

"Shut up." Failing miserable he didn´t dared to look back to give her a view of his light blush or flamming up ears.

But despite his efforts it didn´t got unnoticed by his secret lover. "Wait are you blushing? Aw Levi you're so cute-" Hanji received the bathroom door almost in her face. "AH! Ok! Ok! I hit a nerve I shouldn't have but please let me in. What about the 'you want to clean me' part?"

* * *

In the end Levi had let her back in and they had a nice long shower. Hanji made it up to him for hitting a sensitive nerve she supposed as she recalled the variety of pleasured expressions he made while she 'Cleaned' his lower regions becoming very touchy with his male sex organ.

Smiling satisfied to herself while dwelling in memories she took a sip of her morning coffee being seated in her small open kitchen area which was connected to her living room. From her seat position she had a good view of Levi walking busily around with a bandana around his head and mouth cleaning her apartment up. He looked very funny in her eyes like this, listening to his lovely cursings didn't helped her from changing her mind either. She just couldn't tell him or she would hit a sensitive nerve again. "Should you not go soon...?"

Taking a short glance at the clock Levi stopped and pulled the bandane off from his mouth to be able to talk to her properly.

"You're right or Petra will send out a search party for me in the end..."

Throwing the last plastic bag full with trash away Levi took his bandanas off and checked if he had everything with him.

"This would be bad..." Hanji mused.

"Yes, it would. So I will see you at monday then at work I hope."

"Yes. I will come. Wait, I wil bring you to the door." Following him in front of her entrance door Hanji paused already watching him grab the door handle. "Wait"

Spinning around confused Levi obeyed. "What is?"

Making her way up to Levi Hanji closed the gap between them giving him a short hesiant goodbye kiss.

"...just this." Blushing lightly Hanji bit her lip. It was still new to her, all this and even if she felt truly happy about their new relationship status they had now it would still take some time to get used to it.

A tiny smile bust still genuine smile appeared on Levi's face as he grabbed her behind her head and pulled her into another, this time longer kiss before going out.

"I will text you later shitty glasses"

Hanji watched the door close behind him still blushing and touching her lips lightly with her fingers. Damn him and his ability to still caughting her off guard and leaving her this speechless behind.

* * *

Levi was as quiet as possible as he unlocked the door to his house. In hope Petra slept in long today and she would be still in bed. Inside the house it was still quiet so his hopes must have been right. Sighing relieved he quietly made his way upstairs to get changed into some fresh clothes. And he was right upon opening their bedroom door his eyes instantly landed on the sleeping figure inside the big king sized bed he called his own. Quietly making his way up to her Levi studied her peaceful sleeping form. Yet he felt nothing of the sort he should feel as husband laying his eyes on his beautiful, in light nightwear clothes only, sleeping wife. Levi pulled the covers which slipped from her shoulders up while shaking his head. He didn't felt anything for her. This was the truth. At least not what Petra felt for him.

Stirring up in her sleep Petra opened her eyes and smiled as she spotted Levi.

"You're back..."

"Yeah.. Did I wake you up? Sorry." Moving away from her Levi opened his closet side to get some clothes out for him.

"It's ok. Did you manage to settle everything at work?" Stretching herself Petra got out of bed and approaching him. Levi froze in place, stopping buttoning up his new shirt as he felt two arms wrap around him from behind and a body get pressed at him. Petra's body.

"Did you shower?"

"Yeah, I took a shower before checking up on you." Levi lied and continued buttoning up his shirt.

"I see." Frowning a bit as she felt him not showing any intention over making any move against her she let him go. "How about I make us something to eat?"

"Yes, that's a good idea. I will be down in a minute."

Any excuse to have her busy was fine for Levi at the moment. Watching Petra leave the room without feeling the need to get further dressed up at the moment, Levi closed his eyes and took some deep breaths to calm his nerves.

His first day of officially cheating on Petra seemed to have worked out fine without her having noticed anything. But from this day on it would not get easier and he just hoped he could get more used to it and it would stop leaving him this nervous as he felt at the moment as she approached him a few moments ago. Noticing he had showered. Considering he was in a pair bond with Petra he had to be extra careful.

Cheating was by far one of the hardest jobs for Levi he ever did. Possible for Levi Ackerman way harder than to keep his company running.


	6. A trip to France

"Levi you are so greedy today.. Ahh!"

A moan escaped Hanji's lips while Levi continued trusting inside her mercilessly. Hanji was lying on top of his desk. How this happened? Let's just say together they were a good team and could finish work more efficient and better than Levi could ever manage to do alone. Add a meeting with a business partner ogling Hanji up and down more than once and Levi having to hold himself back not to kick the guy out of his of his office, after he would give him a lesson or two he would never forget and break the guy most likely a few bones along on the way. And thanks to this after the meeting, Levi decided they could take a short break and he could reward her a bit for her hard work she did for him.

"Is this such a bad thing?"

He sucked on her neck leaving a hickey, enjoying her pleased sigh and her hands moving over his back until she found a good grip on his shirt. If his jealousy would always reward her with such good sex she wouldn´t mind making him jealous more often.

"Levi.. deeper.." Lifting her legs up a bit she crossed them around his hips to pull him as close as possible, moaning. "Faster.. too..."

"So demanding." But he obeyed wanting it as much as her.

It was still a mystery for Levi what the reason was why it felt do much different than all the years he had done it with Petra. With Hanji it was more adventurous, wilder and louder this was for sure, but this was not the difference he felt deep within him. If being in a relationship with an Omega made such a big difference due to the scent they sent out and hypnotizing heat saisons until they were satisfied, Levi had to wonder how much stronger it would get in a pair bond with Hanji. In a pair bond they would be even more connected to each other, feel each others presence even in a distance or notice if their lover were having an extreme emotional outburst. Be it being frightened, enraged or just beyond happy.

He wanted to feel this with Hanji. And it would help him protect her. A pair bonded Omega smelled like the Alpha or Beta they belonged to which told everyone to keep far away from them if they didn't wanted to get into trouble. And Levi was a very territorial person he had to admit. He didn't wanted much but if he layed his eyes on something he wanted to keep he would keep it no matter what.

"Hanji why are you commanding me around anyway... It's new to me you were the boss in this company..." Levi muttered against her neck feeling the vibration of her laughter against his lips.

"At the moment... me.. Hah..." Feeling him smirking against her skin she couldn't help but smirk as well and even more as he moved back up to kiss her lips.

Her hands tangled themselves back in his raven locks, their bodies continuing moving in harmony meeting each others trusts.

With loud moan from Hanji while throwing her head back, she came feeling Levi come a few trusts later into her, his hot juice filling her up while riding his orgasm out until they were both out of breath.

Panting and coming slowly down from the high Hanji carressed Levi's cheeks with her thumbs smiling up at him, while he was still bend over her, his arms rest on each side next to her head on the desk to keep him positionated over her in place.

Her hesitation she had weeks ago became less and less the more time she spend with Levi, the more she could look at those relaxed expressions he made, like right now. Around her she noticed Levi showed more emotions. He was smirking, teasing her even sometimes showing hints of a smile. He looked happy and seeing him happy made her happy as well.

"You look like shit." Closing the gap between them Levi gave her a short kiss first on her lips than her forehead before moving away from her, only now noticing the mess he created with her.

"Love you too. And this mess is your own fault for being so short tempered without any willpower." Slowly Sitting up Hanji opened his desk drawer. Since they started doing it in his office and occasionally without protection, Levi stored up anything they could need to clean themselves up.

"I have willpower shitty glasses" Levi shot back while picking up a few papers which fell from his desk onto the floor, while at the same time pulling his pants back up and rearranging his appearance.

"Sure you do. While you are busy cleaning your mess up I will make us some tea." Walking up to him she grabbed his tie, pulling it back in form before disappearing into the corner of his office where he had his tea secretly stored at. Being often too lazy to get out of his office he had everything in his office to brew his own tea, even a small fridge to have some wine stored in there for special customers if they made special deals.

Levi couldn't help but glance at her from behind, at her short black skirt she was wearing, listening to her humming sound until she stopped apprupt out of surprise as he hugged her from behind, letting his head rest against her shoulder. Maybe she was right. He had no willpower. And couldn't let his fingers off her.

He was about to kiss her neck, moving his lips already over her soft skin as his office phone ringing interrupted his actions.

Hearing him practically scowl Hanji laughed pushing him off her. "Go get it. We are at work. Break time is over little man."

Pushing a button he turned on speaker mode.

"Yes?"

"Sir, your wife wants to see you. Should I send her upstairs?"

Looking at Hanji which could only raise one of her eyebrows being as cluesless as him over what his wife could possible want again shrugged while motioning for him to finally give Nifa at the reception desk his answer.

One short glance making sure everything they did got cleaned up and disposed off he answered.

"Yes, let her in"

Lately Petra was visiting Levi in his office a lot of more frequently. It all had started soon after the day he had left over the night and his forbidden affair with Hanji officially started. Hanji coming back exactly then after her absence because of 'sickness' must have left Petra suspicious. Hanji assumed this much at least even if she had no proof for anything... Or she was simply just jealous that Levi spend actually more time with Hanji in his work time as with his wife in his free time at home.

Petra came in soon after wearing a flower patterned light blue summer dress ending around her knees with matching high heels. In short she looked pretty, typical for a wife from a rich man.

She smiled brightly at him making her way instantly over her husband and iggnoring Hanji from the very beginning. A typical thing she did too. Hanji had picked it up since long, not minding it at all however, simply shrugging it off.

"Petra... why are you here if I may ask? You know I have to work..." Petra silenced him quickly as she gave him a short peek onto the lips before stepping aside.

"Does a wife need a reason to see her husband? I was around after shopping. " She pouted at him. "You didn't even notice I wear a new dress.."

"You own a lot of dresses as you know. It suits you however..." Levi rubbed his temples feeling a headache forming. He was not in the mood of her jealousy. He knew she disliked Hanji and showed this more than enough.

"Levi here. It will subdue your headache" Holding out a hot steaming cup of tea Hanji stood suddenly next to him sending him a knowing smile before taking a sip from her own cup. "Would you like some tea too Petra?"

"Oh Hanji I'm sorry for iggnoring you. No, thank you. Not at the monent." Petra faked her smile torwards Hanji. Not that Hanji wasn't aware of this.

"Would you like to leave us alone for a moment Hanji? I have to talk with Levi in private for a moment."

Levi knitted his eyebrows together, alarmed while Hanji looked at him silently, questioning what she should do next.

"Is it important Petra? Hanji has a lot of work to do still. Her short break ended actually shortly before you came."

Crossing her arms over her chest Petra huffed. "Fine she can stay. I was here telling you my next concert is set and the tickets are on sale since today. And I was wondering if we could not... take a little vacation. It's in france and I've got you a VIP ticket as my husband and for some of my friends since they begged me. After my concert we could stay a day or two longer and have a few days for ourselves. What do you think? Doesn´t this sound romantic? It´s France." Petra gave him her innocent look while fidgeting with her fingers, now holding a ticket in her hand she had taken out of her purse.

"Petra you know how busy I am. I have to manage this place-" Levi tried to reasoning but Petra interrupted him quickly.

"It musn't be long just for a day or two I know you have always a lot of work but... the last time we spend time really together is so long ago. And you always told me you love hearing me play the violin- Levi darling please-"

"Levi sighed resigning, holding his hand up to silence her.. "Fine a day or two I think I can take the day off. BUT this means you will let me work now and don't interrupt me every day just to see me. I know you are doing this because you are jealous."

"I am not jealous-"

"Petra." Levi warned her. "Now let me work if you want me to be able to come home today." Taking the ticket from her Petra slung herself at him hugging him tightly happily. She got what she wanted afterall.

"Thank you, I love you Levi!" She chirped before releasing him and happily strolled out of his office.

Hanji was the first to break the silence while making her way next to Levi again.

"Looks like you aren't happy in what you got yourself into..."

Levi remained silent looking at his VIP ticket in his hands.

"Levi?" She was prepared to see him all upset but as she got a climpse of his lowered expression she wasn´t prepared to see a smile tucking up on his lips.

"You are free two months from now I hope Miss Hanji Zoe?"

"Huh?"

"For a trip to France I mean"

"HUH!?

* * *

Never would have Hanji believed two month ago she would end up at the airport stepping into a private chartered plane by Levi to bring her to France while he had to take one with Petra but here she was now. Standing in the middle of the airport in France with her luggage next to her waiting at the destinated place Levi messaged her earlier to stay put until he would come either himself or send someone to pick her up and bring her to the hotel he had booked for her too.

Around 10 minutes later Hanji spotted a familar short figure wearing a black long mantle covering most of his statue and part of his face. Raising her hand she let out a sly smile not wanting to yell out to him and call his name out in public. Even in France someone could know the very rich Levi Ackerman. Luckily Levi saw her and made his way up to her with quick steps.

"How was the flight?"

"You chartered a private plane for me. A luxurious plane. Really now? How was the flight? I was feeling like a rich princess." she muttered quietly earning a shrug from Levi and a smirk before he grabbed her hand with one and with the other her luggage pulling it after him and making his way with quick steps out of the airport.

"Good, now let's go."

Hanji grinned going with him. "What about Petra?"

"She has lots of preparations to do for her concert and I won't be able to see her almost the whole day until late at night." Levi flatly answered her. "Since it is still early in the morning we have almost the whole day for ourselves. First I will show you our hotel suite."

Leading her to a black car with dark windows Levi opened the door for her letting Hanji take her seat before getting in on the driver seat himself.

"Driving yourself? And here I was guessing you would have a driver as Levi Ackerman rich Alpha and company owner." Hanji couldn't help but tease him.

"Petra has a personal driver. I prefer to be alone and drive myself. Besides we should refraim to be seen by others if possible. Even if they are my staff and I pay them." Levi simply said as he started the engine and drove out of the parking log. He was multiply times already in France due to work and knew a bit here and there where to drive. Besides missing the 5 star hotel he was driving to was pretty much impossible anyway.

* * *

Hanji's mouth almost gaped open and she had to hold herself back not to say something stupid out loud as she stood in the biggest reception hotel entrance she had ever seen in her life. In rich looking baroque style with most likely a marble floor in cream white and in the same colored walls, with pilars fitting perfectly to the scenery and and a big glittering chandelier at the center of the room. Honestly speaking between all those most likely rich Alphas she felt out of place. Being nothing more than a ordinary person from a poor household and a Omega on top even.

Perhaps she was trapped in her own modern version of cinderella just without the need of help with magic or mice or a glass shoe. Her 'prince' in this case Levi has proved being more than capable enough to get her with his own strength. But at times like this Hanji couldn´t keep herself from wondering for how long these days like this would continue, for how long they could maintain this lie and if their 'fairy tale' would have a happy end in the end or not.

Levi in the meanwhile talked with the woman at the reception already and got his two room cards.

"Are you coming or continuing to look like your eyes are coming out any moment?" Levi's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and blushing bright red.

It even got worser as she heard a giggle from a possible rich couple passing her by walking out of the hotel.

"I-I was not! It's a beautiful hotel. At least I appreciate it unlike you!" Hanji walked fastly after him as Levi shook his head and walked ahead of her while pulling her luggage with him in direction to the elevator.

Inside the elevator, waiting Hanji watched the numbers going higher and higher on the display.

"Levi on which floor is our room?"

"Hm? Of course the higgest floor. it´s one of the luxus suites." While answering Hanji without looking up at her Levi checked his phone, answering a message of Petra she had send him along with a image of her smiling with her violin in her hand. Telling him her last rehearsal is going great.

"Petra?"

"Yeah. Nothing important however." Levi put his phone quickly back into his pockets as he noticed Hanji's expression, clicking his tongue and leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "Hey, don't get bothered by it. Am I with her or with you?"

"With me I suppose." A smile graced her lips slowly, leaning over to kiss him as well but unlike Levi aiming for the lips.

"Shitty glasses keep yourself under control until we reach the room." Levi warned her but despite his words kissed her back and deepened the kiss to lengthen it as long as possible until they had to break apart for air. "More later"

"Fine." She grinned growing very excited as the elevator doors opened, walking after him to her own booked room for most likely some following nice of steamy hot sex filled few hours.

Hanji was right about the love she received from Levi getting his full attention, being focused on only on her and not on Petra. Still lying in this increbible big king sized fluffy bed Hanji watched Levi unpack her stuff, not even bothered to get dress, simply curling herself up into the blanket.

"Levi what is in this box on the desk?" Her eyes wandered back to the white box she had spotted earlier already but at this point still iggnored it thanks to Levi keeping her occupied with his hands and lips and anything else he used on her to pleassure her.

"Something for you. Why don't you open it and find out?"

"For me?" Raising her eyebrows Hanji eyed the box as Levi threw it to her onto the bed. "If you throw it around like this it can hardly be something breakable." Hanji calculated still eyeing the box with much curiosity. "But why? You paid for the flight, this hotel, the concert.. I don't need anymore presents. I don't want to be one of those woman who takes your money so-"

"It's not like that. You will need it later. It was necessary. And you don't use me to get my money don't talk bullshit like that ever again Shitty glasses." Levi growled not happy with her thinking like that. "Now hurry up and open it."

Obeying his order Hanji opened the box gasping as she took out a wine red long dress. It was sleeveless and went down to the floor. It had a slit to show her long legs which Levi apparently admired so much according to what he had hinted out once to her by accident making him blush quite a bit as he noticed his mistake that day.

"You will need to wear a dress when you attend the classic concert from Petra since afterwards we will go out to dinner. Petra invited a few of our friends to the concert too so I don't see a reason why I shouldn't have not invited you too.

"W-wait. Petra will know I am here!?" Hanji looked up at him.

"She will. It's easier than hiding it from her, right? Actually You are checked in at the same hotel as I am with her. Our rooms are not far away from each other to be honest." Levi crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Hanji's shocked expression as she let all those informations sink in.

"Is that so... and this means?"

"This means why don't you get up and try your dress on. Let's see how good it suits you. Than try on the shoes I got you too." He pointed at the box next to Hanji where indeed were a pair of red fitting heels inside as well. Not too high however which would be easy to walk in for Hanji and not make Levi look too small next to her.

"Uhm Levi how do you know my size?" She asked amused as she released this.

"Really now?" Levi rolled his eyes. "Who was the one who washed your clothes lately?"

She cackled. So this was how. With Levi Hanji supposed it never got boring.

"Is there anything you don't know about me?"

"Yes, how you for example will look in this dress. Now hurry up and get changed we have a lot more to do still before the concert and dinner is."


	7. A concert, dinner and other problems

The concert came faster than expected. Standing in front of the big mirror in her hotel room Hanji checked her appearance for the felt upmost time. It would be a lie to say if she weren't nervous. She was a nervewreck currently. Checking the contents in her black purse for the third time in a row to be certain she had her suppressants with her this time, Hanji let out a relieved sigh upon finding them indeed inside. Even if she already took her dose for today it was better to have some with her for emergency situations. At the concert would be a lot of people attending and a lot would be possible Alphas or Betas... and something like at work Hanji definately never wanted to ever happen again, even if in the end it was the main reason she got together with Levi.

A knock at the door took her out of her fond thoughts on Levi, startling Hanji greatly and making her jump.

But she relaxed quickly hearing the male crumpy voice giving it instantly away who her intruder was.

"Shitty glasses I hope you are ready. I'm here to pick you up."

"Coming."

Planning to give him a teasing remark over his lovely introduction he was always giving her, it all came differently as her words remained stuck in her throat as her eyes landed on him.

Levi stood in front of her doorway, his hair slightly gelled up, wearing a black suit along with a white button up shirt and black vest below and a white cravat tucked neatly in place.

"What? Surprised to see me like this? You think just the woman have to dress up and wear fancy dresses for this concert and dinner later on?" He raised an eyebrow watching intensely and amused how her cheeks grew a deep shade of red. Most likely out of embarrassment because he was spot on.

"You look handsome I admit." Coughing and clearing her throat, Hanji turned around to grab her purse so they could go and meet the others. She cringed at the thought but at least Petra was not present being already fully occupied with her concert preparations. Still she wondered what those friends of Petra would think seeing Hanji being invited too.

"Wait a second. You are not yet ready."

"I am. Not?" Now Hanji was confused. Was she not looking good enough? Should she have put on more make up? Or was her hair not nicely enough, being just put up in a mere ponytail. "What is wrong? My hair? Should I let it fall down? Or perhaps-"

"It's not your hair stupid. You look beautiful with your neatly, freshly washed hair put into your tread mark ponytail. Don't move for a moment and keep quiet." Stepping behind her while Hanji still was busy trying to figure out what could be out of place, standing infront of the big mirror, her eyes widened as Levi took out a beautiful silver necklace with a green raindrop shaped gemstone attached to it and two silver wings on each side of the stone coming out. Carefully placing it around her neck and clasping the necklace together.

"Levi..."

"Now you are perfect." His arms sneaked around her waist, hugging her to his chest while he looked over her shoulder to admire her beauty at her reflection in the mirror she made, enjoying her cute expression as well. "Usually it was supposed to be your birthday present in september but since this necklace was fitting so well to the dress I picked out for you I decided to give this little present to you a bit earlier."

"You're abnormal for giving me this." She blushed touching her new necklace in awe. "It's beautiful.."

"If you like it that is all that matters." He moved his head to the side, pressing a kiss to her bare neck and taking in her faint Omega scent she let out from up this close. "You took your suppressants?"

Hanji moaned, moving her head slighty to the side to give him better access to her sensitive neck out of instinct. "Of course I did. In my purse I have some with me too. Just in case. But Levi... we have to go... don't leave a mark because you can't hold yourself back..."

"Unfortunately." Giving one short kiss onto her neck he withdrew himself from her, offering his arm out to her to hold onto him. "Shall we go now my shitty glasses?"

"Sure my lovely little guy." Hanji chuckled and took the invitation quickly taking a hold onto his arm. They maybe couldn't hold hands but escorting a lady on heels was a simply gentlemen ettiquette and nothing would be wrong with it.

* * *

Arriving at their destination Levi helped her out of the car. The same one he had used to pick her up from the airport Hanji had noticed. Not that it mattered for her at the moment since her mind was occupied with more nerve-racking matters.

Walking inside the big old yet extravagant looking opera house Petra would play in Hanji felt immediately lost inside and was glad Levi seemed to know exactly were to go. Leading her over a red carpet hallway and up some stairs Hanji followed him quietly, only nodding as Levi explained her their VIP room would be one of the big balconies seats upstairs and there then they would meet his and Petra's friends as well.

It obvivously wasn't unnoticed by Levi that since the morning already Hanji wasn´t fully herself. He had quickly noticed her alarmed behaviour and quietness instead of her cheerfull loud self or her missing antics she forced him into which he didn't minded to join in in the end secretly.

"Nervous?" He said in a matter of fact tone rather than a question which pretty much got confirmed as her hold on his arm tightened and she let out a nervous laugh.

"Is it this obvious?"

"It is."

Shaking her head Hanji took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I don't know. Meeting your friends which are Petra's too... what if they get suspicious over 'us'? I'm scared they could find out."

"They won't. You are my friend. Petra has many male friends too and I'm not jumping to the conclusion she is cheating on me with one of them." Levi hushed in a quite whisper into her ear as he leaned over. "Let me do the talks at first and keep close to me. We will do this. Petra is on the stage and not here."

"I guess you are right. So far it always worked out, right?"

"Yes, and it will again. Just make sure you won't get flirted on."

A small grin made it's way up to Hanji's lips. "Does I hear a hint of jealousy out because I am 'single' according to my status for outsiders"

He didn't even bothered to answer only letting out a 'hmpf' while keeping his gaze straight ahead.

Standing infront of two big double doors Levi paused giving Hanji one last reassuring look before she quietly nodded for him to open the door. Inside they got greeted by the faces of multiply people. Around 10 or a few more Hanji counted quickly in her head while looking around and taking in her surroundings. All eyes were on them and they seemed to be more than just a bit surprised to see that Levi was having another person with him, namely her.

A guy with light beige brown short hair and cut in a similar manner than Levi, wearing a light grey suit was the first to approach them.

"Levi took you long enough to arrive. We were kinda getting worried you would come too late to Petra's concert... but uhm... who is this...?

Pointing at the woman in a pretty rude manner Hanji only looked at Levi who stepped in answering for her.

"Oluo stop pointing your fingers at people. It´s rude." He looked at Hanji. "This is Hanji Zoe. She is a old childhood friend of mine She told me classical music interest her a lot and so I asked her of she didn't wanted to come with me to Petra's concert. She is also my newest addition in my team in my company working for me.

"Really? Is she the new smart woman you said which is helping you out with your work lately? The right hand you mentioned"

Levi nodded. "She is."

"Well it's nice to meet you then. I'm Oluo Bossard and one of Petra's childhood friends... so not much different than you Miss Zoe." Holding out his hand Hanji smiled shaking it.

"Likewise." She knew the name Bossard. It was a famous perfume brand. So like Levi Oluo came from a rich a family.

Among the other friends Levi introduced Hanji to she could see a few familiar faces too. Nifa, Eld and Günther which worked under Levi were also here.

"But where is the big ass idiot." Levi muttered looking around searching for someone to no avail.

"Big ass idiot? Who?" Hanji looked quite a bit confused, holding a glass of red wine in her hand. She really needed it at the moment. All the introducing and meeting Petras friends, having to listen to how they met Petra and Levi left her burned out with her nerves. She only wanted this concert to be over with to be honest. Or take Levi with her going somewhere else. Unfortunately this was not possible. And she knew that.

"One person is missing. He apparently came together with his new lover, wanting everyone to meet her.. but it seems like he is not yet here." Explaining her the situation Levi checked his watch. In 10minutes the concert would start. At this rate the last two missing people would end up being too late.

"And what is the name of this Person?" Hanji asked a little curious now. At least this topic was more entertaining than the friends of Petra. Talking over Petra, how good she is, how well she fits to Levi, what she could possible be wearing or what wonderful music she would play this time. Hanji was fed up by it.

"His name is-" The two double doors opened and ending up interrupting Levi's words and making everyone on the balcony room turn around, looking at the pair entering. A very tall blond with beard male in a black suit and a much smaller, short blond haired woman in a dark blue high neck slender, going almost down to floor dress. Very slender fitting for her slim figure.

"Sorry we are late Lev-" the blond man was about to apologize before he got stopped by two loud surprised voices.

"NANABA!?"

"HANJI!?"

Both woman blurred out shocked almost at the same time, leaving both man next to them confused looking. First looking at them than at each other not understanding what is going on.

"You know each other?" Levi still confused asked at first watching Hanji nod, her expression displaying utter shock.

"This is Nanaba. She's my friend. A good friend of mine actually." Looking to Nanaba with her tall companion by her side Hanji found her words again to speak to her friend as well again. "You told me you have found a love...r so this is him... Who would have guessed we would meet us here hahaha.."

"This is Mike. Yes, well... this quite the surprise." Nanaba's eyes moved up to Levi than at Hanji eyeing her questionable. "And you are here because of...?"

"Ohhh! That's right!" Hanji pointed to Levi quickly. "Levi is my childhood friend and the guy I work under with now. Remember? I told you about it? The whole thing, right?"

At this Levi gace moved around almost in an instant, looking with wide eyes at her. How much exactly did Hanji tell this woman!?

"I know, yes. Don't worry Hanji." Nanaba's attention moved to Levi giving him a the best reassuring smile she could muster. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Levi Ackerman. I'm Nanaba, the girlfriend of Mike Zackarius and best friend of Hanji Zoe."

Levi shook her hand still in disbelief."yes it's nice to meet you too. So do you know already Mike too, Hanji?"

"Actually no. I'm quite as shocked and confused as you Levi." Mike sighed shaking his head before holding his hand out to the brunnette. "It's quite surprising to meet Nanaba's good friend here too. I'm Mike Zackarius and actually a friend of Levi here, the short guy."

Hanji shook his hand blinking surprised. "Really you two are friends too?"

"Yeah... what a mess... by the way you two were awfully late. What happened? No wait I don't want to know." Dismissing this weird introduction the following clapping sound echoing in the hall gave everyone´s attention back to the stage.

"Oi, it's about to begin. Stop talking and sit down or you want to miss your wife Levi?" Oluo said already having his seat taken along with the others.

"No I don't." Levi grabbed Hanji's arm to pull her with him to take their seats. Mike and Nanaba quietly following them.

"Come. We have to talk later more." Was all everything Levi said before the show began.

Petra's concert was beautiful. Not even Hanji could deny this. Petra's musical talent was real. Even if everything else Hanji so far witnessed from her was annoying or childlish. Her jealousy was just laughable. But the way she played the violin was mesmerizing.

Probably this was why Levi's eyes never left Petra during the whole concert as well and not even once did he dare to say a word. Hanji oberseved Levi during the whole concert. If he had one soft spot left for Petra it was most likely her music. He clearly loved her music. Just like Petra had said back then in the office.

After the concert was over Levi went with the others to the backstage area to pick Petra up.

She looked quite surprised as among her many friends Hanji stood infront of her too to congratulate her for her successful concert.

"Hanji... what are you doing here...?" Petra's gaze immediately went to Levi giving him quite the upset smile, trying everything in her might to keep her forced fake smile in place instead of letting her displeasement out loud for everyone to witness.

"Hanji told me she likes classical music. I showed her one of your music pieces and since she was impressed so much by it I invited her to come as well. One more or less of our friends coming should not be a problem, right?" Levi explained to her calmly, not reacting over her upset reaction iggnoring it.

"Really? Oh my I am happy to hear this Hanji." Petra forced out.

"I enjoyed your concert a lot Petra. You are truly talented." Hanji flattered Petra as good as she could even if she knew very well Petra was not happy over her company.

Luckily Levi was here who broke the tension between them, telling everyone they should all get ready to leave to not be ending up being late for the dinner reservation both Petra and Levi picked out together in one very well known famous luxurious restraunt.

Driving all together at the same time in three cars they drove to the restraunt. This time with 3 personal drivers from Petra and Levi since they couldn't possible allow to let one of their friends drive.

The whole drive was filled with a heavy dark tension in the air between the two woman in the first arriving car, which didn't change even one bit as they entered the restraunt. As long as Hanji would exist Petra would continue with her bad mood even if this meant upsetting Levi in the process. Even if she didn't let it out loud and most likely only a few noticed what Petra was truly thinking behind her fake smile and friendly chatter with her friends. But Levi knew and this is what mattered for Petra. She avoided Hanji, clearly avoided her talking with everyone and laughing with everyone besides her.

It was no surprise for Hanji however so she kept quiet drinking her wine and enjoy her meal as good as she could. From the very beginning she was prepared for it to be exactly like this. Yes, everything was just as Hanji had predicted it... until it had started.

All of a sudden she felt a heat wave rising up inside her body increasing her body temperature like if she were having a sudden fever outbreak. It started so abruptly she let her fork drop from her hand, making it shatter with a lout clanking sound to the floor. The sudden shattering sound of Hanji's fork falling onto the floor stopped every conversation in their tracks, making everyone around her turn around. All eyes were on Hanji now. Exactly what she needed. Pefect.

"Ahaha... I'm such a clumsy person. I'm sorry" Hanji laughed nervously trying to hide her true problem.

Levi looked the most confused among them all and Hanji could read the worry in his expression clearly. His steel grey eyes didn´t left her for a long time even after everyone else again minded their own business.

Hanji bite her lip but remained calm. Taking her leave now suddenly would make her only look weird. And could make them find out she is different as them. She had her suppressants with her... that´s right after the dinner she would take her leave and take them in the bathroom.

But the bigger question was why she got into heat in the first place. Why? She took her surpressant before getting ready. She was sure of this. So this should not be happening right now.

Was her medication too weak?

Why did she exactly today end up with such a strong heat attack... Perhaps the reason was because for the whole day already her body was filled with stress which ended up triggering another stronger heat attack?

This was possible. But in the end Hanji could only speculate for now.

After dinner the celebration party continued as they all got lead into a bigger room and everyone ended up forming small groups to talk to among each other. Music was quietly playing in the background, a bar was set for everyone to take another drink or grab another small dessert snack if someone had still free space in their belly.

Hanji however wasn´t in the mood for talking and stood far away from everyone. The farer away she was the less someone noticed over her worsening condition. A glass of wine from dinner she hadn´t finished yet with her, while leaning against the wall observing the party guests. Petra was dragging Levi around keeping a good grip on him she noticed. He didn´t seemed fully pleased by this but kept quiet. At the moment he talked with some friends of Petra. Those friends bragged earlier around already over how they were expecting their second child and if it was not time for Levi and Petra to finally start a family of their own. For some reason Petra only laughed nervously while waving her hand saying they weren´t in a hurry. If it happened it happened. In the end Petra awfully fast changed the subject too Hanji had noticed making her wonder what the reason could be.

Waiting for a little bit longer Hanji guessed now was most likely the best time to make her escape and take her suppressants.

"Hanji are you ok?"

Nanaba's voice took Hanji out of her deep thoughts making the brunette jump alerted in defence. Hanji had not noticed a thing over how her friend made her way up to her, looking very suspicious at brunette friend now. That's right.. Nanaba was here as well.. not only Levi.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Hanji lied even if it was only Nanaba.

Nanaba was a Beta while Mike was an Alpha like Levi.

Being an Beta didn´t meant however Nanaba was in the same situation as Hanji in the end. A Beta had no heat problems like an Omega. A Beta was weaker than an Alpha. They had a lower status but still lived an ordinary life unlike most Omegas.

In the end Hanji didn't wanted to drag Nanaba into her problems. She got Levi already in enough problems. It's true she had told Nanaba over her secret relationship with Levi. And Nanaba knew Hanji was an Omega. Everything Nanaba knew and she still respected Hanji decisions. Not just respected, Nanaba even supported Hanji to continue her affair as long as Levi felt the same way and it wouldn´t end up hurting her.

But this didn't matter. Hanji didn't wanted to risk Nanaba's new love because of her own love problems. Nonetheless Hanji had no idea how Mike would react should he find out or should everyone find out over what Hanji had with Levi. It would end horrible this was for sure. Hanji was sure of this much at least.

Nanaba continued staring at her friend in disbelief even as Hanji gave her the best reassuring smile she could muster. "If you say so... so this is Levi?"

"Yeah.. this is Levi... thank you for keeping quiet about this..."

Hanji´s gaze wandered back to Levi and for a short moment their eyes met. Looking at her direction Levi send her a questioning look. He probably knew something was up with her but couldn´t figure out what it was nor could he just leave his wifes side just like that without reason.

"No problem. As long as you are happy with him." Nanaba noticed their silent conversation too smiling knowingly. "He seems worried too. Are you sure you are okay?"

"I am fine..." Hanji continued to hide everything even if her condition did worsen already greatly comparing to how it was at the very beginning during the dinner. Her hands became sweaty, her breathing became rough and she had to notice it slowly became hard for her to stand. She just had to endure it a little bit longer. Just a little bit longer. Just a little bit longer until there would be a good time to leave.

Nanaba let out a frustrated sigh knowing something was not as right as it should be. "Fine. If you won´t tell me I will get Levi out of his misery and distract Petra."

"Yeah sure distract Pe-What hey! Nanaba! Don´t!" Hanji choked on her wine trying to stop her blond best friend, but it was too late aleady. Nanaba already made her way up to the short couple and joined her boyfriend which had ended up at some point talking with Levi and join the conversation. Hanji watched in horror how Nanaba seemed to whisper something into Levi´s ear suddenly before his expression changed and his eyes widened. Even if just for a second.

Taking a short glance to Hanji he leaned over to his wife, telling Petra something as it seemed like before taking his leave from the conversation quickly, making his way straight to her now. Hanji saw how Petra shortly looked behind her, directly at them before Nanaba seemed to pull her back into a conversation and turn her attention back to them. Away from where Levi was going. Avoiding his piercing eyes Hanji looked to the side without success of escaping him. It still continued to feel like his steel grey eyes were boring a hole into her, demanding to know what was going on.

"What is going on Hanji!?" He hissed quietly. Being more than just a bit irritated as he stopped right in front of her, trapping her between himself and the wall she was leaning on.

"Petra will get jealous if we talk like this you know-"

"Bullshit" Levi sharpy interrupted her, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance and worry. "What was going on earlier during the dinner? This wasn´t like you."

"Levi.. just go to Petra before she will get suspicious."

She didn´t wanted to drag him into this again. She would deal with this alone this time. Just like she had always before in her life. Without risking Petra finding out over them even if she wanted Levi to stay in reality.

"Not until you tell me."

"Levi please..."

"No."

"Just go already and leave me alone!"

Hanji didn´t wanted to yell at him regretting what she had done the exact next moment her words had left her mouth. Even more guility feeling as she saw Levi turn around, leaving her. She didn´t know when or why, but a moment later she had grabbed his sleeve, preventing him from taking another step farer away from her, her head now lowered in shame.

After her outburst just now she had remembered something very important. Something they had talked about and he had told her... yet she had forgotten all over it until just now.

"Sorry... I think I need some fresh air..." A pause. "I don´t want to go alone..."

Levi slowly turned around again to face her. His expression changing, showing his caring side he only ever had shown to her.

"I know Hanji. Don´t say anything more." He hushed her to keep quiet. "I wanted you to be honest with me however. Let´s go into the hallway."

Hanji nodded quietly. So his sharp Alpha nose had already picked up on her scent? Somehow it left her in a frightened position. What if one of the other Alphas had moved up closer to her to talk to her.. or Petra even?

Without another word Levi lead her into the quiet, rather dark hallway. The only light they had was from the many windows the moonlight shined in from. Far away from any guests or working staff.. here they would be safe and no one would see them. Here Hanji would be safe.

Only now Hanji noticed how strong her condition got compromised already. It was hard to keep herself standing on her feet now after she had taken this short walk. Her body was shaking and her breathing rough, very out of breath. With a slight shaking hand she took her suppressants out of her purse.

"You need something to drink?" Levi asked concerned, touching her forehead. "Tch. You´re glowing quite a lot."

Shaking her head quietly Hanji shallowed the pill quickly. As soon as she felt the suppressants enter her body a feeling of relievement washed over her.

"I thought you took them earlier."

"I did." Hanji retorted quickly. "For some reason the dose of one pill was too low today." SHe shallowed taking a deep breath. "Maybe because I was alerted and on edge the whole day already my body didn´t liked me.. triggering this heat.."

Letting out a frustrated sigh Levi pulled her suddenly to him into a hug. Letting her lean against him while his arms wrapped around her waist. His head pressed on top of her head, placing a kiss onto it. "Idiot four eyes. I told you to call me if this happens. Next time tell me earlier and don´t hide it from me."

"Sorry... but Petra and I.. I don´t want to risk what we have..." Hanji blushed muttering into his chest while she closed her eyes slowly, just letting herself fall into his embrace. Burying herself as deep as she could into his chest and his warmth he was illuminating her with.

"Not ever again shitty glasses. Promise me this." he said in a scolding manner while pressing another kiss onto the top of her head.

"I´m really sorry... I promise." her lips tugged up into a slight tired smile. "Could we stay like this for a while longer... just until my strength comes back.. I´m a bit tired now to be honest."

"Fine. Just keep quiet and relax" Levi muttered not letting go of her. Her dangerious getting strong alluring Omega scent lessened already luckily.

Now everything would be fine.

The medicine would soon kick in stopping the heat completely.

Levi was here as well... keeping her safe. His presence alone was enough to erase all her worries.

Both of them didn't notice however the ginger haired woman watching them behind the corner of the wall at the end of the hallway in a silent wrath.


	8. It is good to have friends

The condition from Hanji didn't approved as much as both had hoped on.

Her heat attack must have taken a toll on her body more than she let out, even after a while of resting against Levi's chest because of being unable to walk around alone for a short distance without feeling out of breath.

"... I can't watch your tired ass face anymore. I'm going to bring you back to the hotel." Insisting again for the third time since they returned back into the big room, Levi walked up to where Hanji was sitting alone in a fair distance. Far away from anyone else.

"I am fine. You are just like Nanaba. She was here few minutes ago too telling me to go rest. I am no small child I tell you both now." Pointing a accusing finger at him Hanji drowned down her last bit of wine in her glass.

"How much did you drink out of boredom Hanji!?"

"Huh?" She paused trying to count deep in her thoughts. "3..4... no... 6 glasses maybe more I guess?"

Only now upon observing her from a closer look Levi noticed her red cheeks and weirder than usual behavior as she tried pouring herself another glass of red wine with slight dificulity.

"You had enough for today." Snatching the alcohol bottle from her easily told him quickly how after a closer look how drunk she was. She emptied almost the whole bottle alone.

"Hey! Give it back! Levi!" Jumping up from her chair Hanji tried to get the bottle back from her but to no avail. Against Levi she had no chance. Especially not in her weakened and drunk state.

"Tch. Hanji stop or you will fall on your ass." Levi warned her holding the bottle still as high as he could in a very tight grip.

And as Levi could see in the future a few seconds later Hanji tripped over her high heels, falling forward. Not thinking twice Levi let go of the bottle to reach out for Hanji with both arms and catching her.

"Ups..." Hanji chuckled awkwardly, pushing herself slowly up from his chest.

"Ups my ass. What did I tell you?"

Levi sighed looking besides him and the now in shattered pieces wine bottle. Of course as he looked up and around himself they got a whole audience around them thanks to the loud noise they created and mess. And of course Petra eyed them suspicious, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Petra. I'm taking Hanji back to the hotel. She is not feeling well and looked too deep into the wine bottle." He looked onto the floor. "Well that wine problem got dealt with already"

"We can send a driver to bring her back too" Petra suggested walking up to them but Levi shook his head.

"No. I'm driving her quickly and than come back. This idiot here won't be able to walk even just a few meters without support." Glaring shortly into Hanji's direction in a scolding manner his eyes went back to Petra.

"Are you sure you can do it alone? I could help you too." Petra quickly said feeling the urge to not let them alone again after what had she witnessed earlier.

"You are the guest of honor not me. This party is all for you this time." Leaning over Levi gave her a quick peek on the cheek. "I will be fine alone. See you later Petra."

Petra turned quiet nodding slowly knowing she couldn't argue back anymore. And she didn't wanted to make a scene in front of all her friends and confront Levi here right and now over what she had seen earlier.

She wanted to know what went on between these two. Since a while she had her suspicious moments that something more was going on and Levi could cheat on her. But on another note she couldn't believe Levi to be a cheater. They were 10years married and happy. Never fought, never argued. She tried to please him as good as she could so why would he cheat on her? And with her of all places?

Hanji looked anything like pretty in Petra's eyes. Messy and ordinary. Taller than Levi making him look even smaller than he already was to begin with and Petra knew he was very sensitive about his height. Always wanting to be a tat bit taller than he actually was.

But for now all she could do was watch them both leave the big party together and doing god knows what in the worst case.

* * *

Helping Hanji inside the hotel room he lead her to the bed while Hanji giggled trying to follow him without falling on her ass. Good thing he was this strong and having a good grip on her waist to support her. Reaching the edge of the bed the drunk brunette let herself fall onto the king sized and remaining in this position to Levi's annoyance.

"Hey, get up and take your dress off before going to sleep."

Making no motion to get up from the way too comdfortable bed all Hanji did was cuddle her head even deeper into the pillow.

"No, don't want to."

"Hanji..."

"No! Make me cleanfreak!"

Shaking his head Levi grabbed her leg and started with taking off her shoes before kneeling onto the bed to be able to reach her, flipping her back onto her stomach without much of a ceremony or warning earning a surprised shriek from her side but no further objection.

"What am I gonna do with you..." sighing he started unzipping her dress from her back only stopping in his tracks after he heard her answer.

"Do something naughty with me...?"

Feeling her weight shift on the mattress Hanji turned around back onto her back, her hands holding the front of her dress inplace to prevent it to slip from her chest, now that he had opened her dress. Giving a naughty smile, dishelved brown hair starting to get loose from her ponytail, giving him this flirting seducing look with her beautiful brown eyes along with the tad pinkish color addoring her face.

"You're drunk Hanji."

"I know. Still want to have sex with you."

He groaned climbing fully on top of her, his face hovering over her own, his grey eyes staring down at her. Giving her a serious answer.

"Not happening now."

"Why not!" Hanji whined louldly, sticking her bottom lip out unhappily.

"Because.." The raven haired leaned down kissing her forehead, while a hand caressed her left cheek. "... I don't want to when you are not thinking straight. You are drunk and had a strong heat attack. You should rest and sleep."

"But than you will go and back to Petra..." Hanji's sad look she gave him after those words had left her lips surprised Levi.

Never did she before say something like that to him. Say out loud it would bother her this greatly. Admit out loud to him this affair couldn't go on forever and something had to change eventually...

"Hanji..."

His eyes wandered to his watch, pausing and thinking now what to do at this rate.

"Fine... I will stay"

Her eyes lit up instantly.

"At least until you fall asleep I won't leave your side." He gave her a small apologizing smile. "Okay?"

Nodding quietly Hanji pulled him down which he didn't resist, letting their lips meet on the way.

Undressing her became slightly different than it was planned at the very beginning. Trailing kisses down on her neck, her chest moving lower until reaching her stomach. The more skin he revealed until her whole beautiful body was exposed to him and the red dress gone disposed somewhere onto the floor.

"Idiot shitty glasses." Removing the glasses from her face carefully he placed one of his hand over her eyes. "Sleep."

"But... your kissing-"

"I know... couldn't help myself. Nothing more however than this today."

Climbing over to her side he lied down next to her onto the bed, hugging her back to his chest. He couldn't undress and so had to lie down besides her in his suit. He had to return to Petra and the party... he wanted to stay. Give Hanji everything she wanted. What she deserved. Her hand found his own and their fingers interwinled together.

"Go to sleep Hanji. I am here." With his thumb caressing over her knuckles Levi turned quiet listening to Hanji's slow and quiet breathing, feeling her slowly relax into his arms until she was fully asleep.. exhaustion and the alcohol taking over her finally.

"I will find a way to give you what you deserve soon... I won't plan to continue this affair forever. You are the woman I want...don't ever forget this... just a little bit longer Hanji Zoe or eventually... Hanji Ackerman..." Levi whispered quietly to no one in particularly besides himself. Determined to make his plans and dreams, their dreams come to reality.

* * *

The next morning was like Hanji expected. She was alone. Levi was gone, left like he said back to Petra. To be correct she was not fully alone, a strong headache greeted instantly thanks to her alcohol escalation.

Tiredly and still half asleep Hanji went into a sitting position, reaching for her glasses to see something. Next to her glasses she found a small card and curiously inspected it. A smile quickly making it's way up to her lips as she read the contents. The neat handwriting giving instantly away it was Levi.

'If your headache is not killing you and you feel up for it meet me in front the room 355 at 14o'clock at noon. This is mine and Petra's suite. Petra got dragged into a sightseeing tour with her girl friends. A full girls day no man allowed. -Levi'

Checking the clock happily her eyes widened stumbling out of the bed the next second and rushing into the bathroom. 13:47 o'clock. She was going to be late at this rate!

Brushing her teeth, combing her hair in a rush and putting on some fresh comfortable clothes. A simple yellow shirt and white pants had to be enough. This had to do. If she wanted to be in time this had to do.

In the end Hanji had no idea how she made it but she did and knocked at almost point 14o'clock at his hotel room door.

Not even 5 seconds later it took as the door opened and Levi stood at the doorway in all his glory. Grabbing her arm Levi pulled her inside and in few seconds Hanji found herself pinned against the wall.

"Good you could make it" Levi muttered and pressed his lips onto her own eagerly.

"L-levi!?" She blushed overwhelmed by his sudden actions. "What is going on?"

Pulling away he sighed. "Nothing. Just... you remember what you said yesterday? After I got you back to your hotel suite."

Questionable Hanji raised one of her eyebrows. "Yesterday?"

Levi's expression turned serious. He was bad with words and how to express to her what she meant to him. But this time with actions it wouldn't get his point across either. "You and I is what I want. As much time as possible I will try to be with you until I found a way to get out this marriage."

"I'm aware of this Levi." Smiling down at him Hanji placed both her hands onto each side of his face, making him looking up into her brown eyes. "You don't need to try proving this to me like this Levi."

"You still hate it when I leave you and go back to Petra"

Bumping their foreheads together Hanji closed her eyes, feeling how his arms went around her waist, simply enjoying the moment.

"Of course I would. I am jealous over her because she is in a pair bond with you and not me. She can openly kiss you, hold you unlike me. But I must continue being patient."

"...I'm sorry it takes so long" apologizing he looked away. "Just be a bit more patient."

"Scared I would leave you?" Hanji asked jokingly only to release as he gave her the silent treatment how right she actually was. "Wait you are...? Levi you're such an idiot."

Pursuing his lips over being red handed caught Hanji chuckled kissing his face. His nose, cheek, everything she could quickly peek him onto before he would stop her from continuing.

"Silly Levi. I won't leave you." Blushing a deep shade of red now, Hanji decided it was time to finally tell him those 3 small words she always hesiated to say out loud before. Even if she knew they existed already deep within her... for very long.. those feelings which since many years were already sleeping deep within her and became only a hundred times stronger by now.. since they started dating. "I love you Levi... way too much to leave you..."She placed her forhead back against his closing her eyes smiling. "Even if it takes a few years... I won´t regret what we started. I won´t stop loving you... I cannot help it feeling jealous or wanting to have you stay and not leave, going back to your wife... it will make me sad.. it will hurt me... but this only shows how much I actually care over you and how much I love you..."

"..."

Levi turned quiet. Simply looking at her and letting her words replay in his head. He couldn´t come up with any words how to describe how he currently felt. Never did he felt this relieved, this stupid, this loved.. all of those feelings at the same time.

"Levi...?" His continued silence made her nervous, starting to ramble since it was one of the best things she could do. "I don´t know why I always hesiated telling you before. M-maybe because this feels like I give myself whole to you..? Since you know I´m an Omega and you are an Alpha and a Alpha owning an Omega-"

"Hanji"

"Not that I think you would look at me as property but-"

It came suddenly and unpredicted but than again since it was Levi it wasn´t so unpredicted at all as he pushed her backwards against the wall, pinning her down in a quick movement, silencing and stopping her rambling in an instant with a suffocating fierce kiss.

Only as Hanji was out of breath getting he released her from his dominanting breath taking attack to ensure her being quiet as he collected his own breath and thoughts for a short moment to tell her something he should have done since long. Since years most likely.

"This was always a bad habit of yours... how you expect me to reply to you ever if you never let me come to word shitty glasses?" He sighed looking as serious as ever into her brown chocolate brown eyes. "I love you too. With her every little damn Alpha cell in me I love you. Not as properity but as my pair bonded lover."

It wasn´t exactly clear for both of them who started it but after they both admited out loud to each other they loved each other truly they became desperate for more. Desperate to feel more of each other, this love they had for each other which they finally gave now a word for it too. Not just the touches, the kisses, the sex, the secret meetings but spelling it out to each other.

They practically devoured each other, janking, ripping at each others clothes to taste, kiss each others skin. Pinning her against the wall still roughly Levi demonstated his strength lifting her up and have Hanji put her long legs around him while Levi pondered into her. God forbid if Petra would come back into the room now. He would probably not even bat an eye and continue making Hanji scream his name. All Levi cared currently about was to fuck the love of his life living daylights out.

It felt like those 3 words were the last step to make them acknowledge the fact this was not just a game. Not just a simple affair. But really and unmistakeable love.

Levi´s phone was ringing loudly while the pair, both still out of breath just came down from their high together. Hanji had her body limbly slung around Levi, leaning against him. Her legs were all wobbly and she didn´t quite believed she would be able to stand alone just yet. They both were sticky and dirty. Absolutely disgusting would Levi probably say if he would have regained enough breath to do so.

"...Levi... phone..."

"Tch. I know..."

With a disapproving grunt Levi went out of Hanji and went up to the table to snatch his phone up. At first he worried it would be Petra but instead a male angry voice was on the other side, talking to him.

"Finally you pick up. You know how many times I called you already?"

"Mike?" Levi asked confused still unable to think fully straight.

"Yes, it is Mike. What are you doing? You know how late it is!? We are waiting since over 15minutes already for you and Hanji to meet us at our meeting point at the hotel lobby downstairs."

As the tall blond said those words at him it made click for Levi and he groaned in frustration, rubbling the britgh of his nose and sighing.

"Fuck. It´s already this late? Could you wait a little bit longer?"

"Levi who is it?" Hanji´s confused voice made Levi turn around and hold his phone away from his ear for a second.

"The surprise I had planned out. But our own business took longer than I had calculated. I didn´t call you here just to fuck Hanji."

Turning again his attention back to his phone and leaving Hanji with even more unanswered questions behind Levi answered Mike.

"Mike? Yes, we will come. Just... wait another 15minutes or 20minutes. Later"

Not even waiting for the big blonds reply Levi hung up and instantly made his way to the master bathroom in his suite, dragging a confused Hanji with him.

"Mike? Were are we going Levi?"

"Shower. Now. Than meet your friend Nanaba with my friend Mike outside. I was guessing you would want to spend some time with her too and she is no friend with Petra which is why she had no plans to go with them. All guys went out alone too but Mike and myself excused ourselves to have other plans." he quickly explained to her, already stripping her down on the last few clothes they didn´t manage to take off earlier. Following suit after her, removing his own.

"Isn´t this kinda like a double date!?" Hanji asked surprised and letting out a surprised squeak as lukewarm water hit her body as Levi turned on the water.

"Something like that. No moree questions. Showering. We have to hurry."

* * *

Exactly 20minutes later they met up with Mike and Nanaba in the hotel lobby.

"You two are late!" Nanaba huffed but quickly forgave her friend accepting the apologizing embrace she received from Hanji along with her nervous laugh.

"Sorry! We were... unplanned occupied by something."

Sheepishly the brunette rubbed the back of her head while Nanaba gave her a knowing smile.

"Really~? So that happened~" Her eyes moved to Levi smirking who looked away seeing no fault in himself.

"Well now we are all here."

Getting approached suddenly from behind by Nanaba's Alpha boyfriend Mike Hanji jump and instantly out of reflex started keeping her distance, stepping a few steps away from him. Especially more scared since she heard from her friend his nose was incredible good apparently.

"Ah, don't worry Hanji. Mike knows you are an Omega."

"Huh? He knows?"

Blinking surprised Hanji relaxed a bit.

"Yup." Nanaba pointed to Levi. "But not from me. He did."

"Levi you were the one telling him?"

Shrugging Levi pulled out his car keys and unlocked his car. "I did. I trust Mike the same way you trust Nanaba. You told her too, right? He is on our side. Besides Nanaba will feel a lot better not having a lie to keep up behind her new lover, don't you think so?"

"You're right. I don't want to burden anyone." Apologizing for a second time today Hanji climbed into the car followed by Mike and Nanaba. Mike taking the seat next to Levi while the two girls sat down into the back.

"I'm honest. I smelled a weird scent coming from you the very first moment we met." Mike said while looking into the rear mirror at the two woman.

"You and your damn nose Mike. I should be glad you are not against me." Was all Levi said as he drove out onto the street.

"You should. Otherwise Petra would probably already have found out what you are doing."

Levi glared at his friend angrily from the corner of his eyes. Mike was merely teasing but knew he better had to stop now since Nanaba in the back was already giving him the same glaring expression Levi had on.

"I was teasing. Don't kill me you two. I have nothing against Hanji. To be honest I was always thinking it was a mistake that you would be married to Petra for so many years long."

"I did not decide on that as I told you many times already too, Mike." Levi merely sighed getting annoyed.

Feeling this topic needed a mood change Hanji barged in with her loud enthusiastic voice.

"So I still have not heard yet where we are going? Or are me just driving around aimlessly?"

"Of course not. We are going sightseeing just like the others too." Was Levi´s only reply.

"Petra and co you mean?" Nanaba asked.

"And how do we know we are not running into them?" Hanji looked as confused as Nanaba. Only Mike seemed to have a hunch how to do it.

"Luckily or unfortunately my phone is since the morning not stopping making any noise which forced me to turn it mute. But Petra tells and shows me everywhere she is or where they will go next."

"Which gives us a general idea where we can go and where not. Clever" Hanji admitted smirking. "And the guys group?"

"No need to worry about them. Oluo told me and Mike yesterday every place they planned to go before we declined their offer." Turning to the left and at the next right Levi drove to his first planned destination.

Museums, the Louvre, and other places. As soon as the area was free and save to visit Levi drove to it for them to visit.

After multiply hours they decided to get into a big shopping center and find a place to eat and rest for a bit. Also they could shop around whatever they wanted. Be it Souvenirs or something else. Levi and Mike said they would pay whatever their lovers wanted, watching them walk ahead and laughing over something unknown to the two males in the back.

"I thought you disliked the idea of a pair bond being an Omega."

"Well... I never wanted to be in a pair bond and be someone's slave. That's how it looked for me always. It scared me... to show so many emotions and lay yourself bare." Hanji looked shortly behind her back at Levi sending him a short smile into his direction.

"But with Levi it is different you want to say"

The bespectacled woman nodded quietly, her cheeks flushing into a deep shade of red.

"Uhm... say Nanaba how is it to be in a pair bond with someone? You are in one with Mike am I not right?"

"Yes, I am. Hmm.. we feel connected I guess. I can feel his presence after a long absence of time coming closer to me again." Tapping with the finger at her chin Nanaba was thinking how to even better explain it to her clueless friend.

"I am quite curious how it would be for me and Levi. I read over it and it says the more deeply the pair loves each other the stronger the pair bond... he always says he doesn't love Petra... which would explain why the pair bond is very weak for them. I asked him once how it feels for him but all he could answer me was that he does not feel much difference with Petra than with me without any pair bond"

Looking at the disappointment her friend was showing all over her face Nanaba chuckled.

"You read a lot over it."

"W-well yes." Hanji blushed awkwardly. "Can you blame me?"

"That eager to have a pair bond with him~?" Leaning closer Nanaba smirked at her friend. "He sure must be good in bed to please your Omega needs"

"Nanaba!"

Far away behind watching them like two watch dogs the two guys looked at each other in confusion after Hanji's outburst

"Looks like they have fun."

"If you call this yelling fun that is." Levi noticed how the girls or rather Nanaba was dragging Hanji into a clothing shop and followed after them with Mike.

While the woman seemed to pick out clothes Levi leaned against a wall not very far away from them along with Mike, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I assume according to your behavior she means a lot to you. What are you gonna do at this rate? You should know this hide and seek game cannot continue forever" Breaking the silence after a while Mike spoke up.

"What do you think I am going to do? I will break up with Petra and get divorced." Levi didn't even bother to look at his friend, continuing to observe Hanji rather instead.

"Any idea how already?"

"No." Levi admitted. He was still hitting a blank there. He needed a way to not destroy his companies image and get Hanji approved by his family.

"Levi...you think she will be fine forever with just this? She should want a pair bond like anyone else if she truly loves you as much as you do. It's the first time I ever saw you this serious with a woman before."

"Shut up Mike." Clicking his tongue Levi knew deep down Mike was right. It wasn't like he didn't wanted to be in a pair bond. If he could he would remove his bond with Petra in an instant and make one with Hanji.

"What about Erwin? He could help you maybe. You know how unpredictable he is." Mike suggested and Levi finally turned around to face his big friend.

"Erwin?"

He had to admit Mike had a point. If someone could help him perhaps it was Erwin. He was ruthless enough to do anything and destroy marriages would be no feat for him.  
Perhaps he should visit his old friend soon... but for now he only wanted to spend time with the woman he loved and see her happy. Just like now. Happy with her friends, with him... without worries, not thinking over Petra.. simply enjoying her life.


	9. Lies never remain forever hidden

Doing his best Levi made sure Hanji's stay in France was at least on the end enjoyable for her until they all had to go back to Japan. This time all on the same plane being since Petra knew Hanji was here now. Hiding the fact was not necessary anymore. Even if Petra was thanks to this watching Hanji like a hawk now to try to find out what was bothering her. As if she could find something out from her behavior, a slip of the tongue, a wrong move just anything. Feeling the ginger haired eyes on her, Hanji remained distanced to Levi. He was seated next to Petra and a good distance away from her anyhow, but to be sure she still kept her gaze away from him as well instead keeping herself busy chatting with Nanaba her best friend and Mike she grew fond of pretty quickly. During the double date Hanji found out how much of a good big guy he was. And it made her happy for her friend as well to see her this happy.

Back in Japan they all went their separate ways. Being finally outside of the airport they took multiply taxis to bring each other back home.

And like this everyones days went back to normal.

As much as normal you could call it if you were having an affair and cheating on your wife became a daily routine.

* * *

Everything should be fine but in reality it wasn't. At least not for Hanji Zoe.

Her Omega body lately went more and more frequently into heats. Strong immense heat attacks better to say, she couldn't remember ever having before. And not so many in such a short amount of time.

To suppress them and keep them under control to be able to get to work she had to increase her daily Suppressants dose.

Which came with other negativ side effects like dizziness, throwing up or just putting a downer to her arousal and sexual activity with Levi altogether.

The more days it continued the more worried Levi got seeing her like this... weak and unfocused. Her work became a bit sloppy too since she forced herself to work despite her condition.

"Hanji could you give me the calculation I requested for this year."

Levi asked while checking his mails. Receiving no answer from his right hand Levi turned his gaze away from his computer screen eyeing her confused.

"Hanji."

Besides seeing how she hastly tipped stuff in her computer she didn't seem to react at all. Her brows being forcefully knitted together, faster breathing, tensed up posture, glittering skin a signal she was slightly sweating and being very pale today. Cursing quietly to himself the Alpha got up from his office chair and walked up to her desk. As she didn't even seemed to notice his presence up this close he slammed his hands on her desk to finally get her attention.

"Shitty glasses!"

Startled and with wide eyes Hanji stopped typing and made eye contact with him.

"Y-yes? Sorry Levi I didn't quite hear you. But don't startle me like that or you want me to get a heart attack?"

"You look like worser shit than usual"

"Uhh.. well thanks for the compliment. This never stopped you from doing anything with me and-"

Interrupting her in the middle of her rambling of excuses Levi reached out and touched her hot forehead, checking her temperature.

"Not this kind of shit. You look sick. You are barely able to keep working. You're feverish and sticky. You have to go to a doctor to check up on your not regularly and too strong heat circles Hanji."

Hanji however only answered him with pushing his hand away from her roughly and frowning. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired. The heat circles will eventually stop being such immense too. Just give it a few more days Levi."

"No. You always say this since the last few days and I believed you.. but look at you, nothing changed!" Crossing his arms over his chest he decided there was no other way than to pull out this card. "If you won't go to see a doctor you will at least go home and rest."

"But Levi I have work to do."

"No. This can wait. Your health is more important. If you won't go on your own behalf I will force you take a few days off from work starting right now." Levi announced with a strict tone in his voice. Gasping Hanji jumped up from her chair while slamming her hands on her desk loudly becoming angry.

"You can't do this to me!"

Her scary glare didn't make Levi budge one bit from his decision. Raising one of his eyebrows surprised he looked at her, his gaze unwavering determined.

"I can or did you forget I am your boss? This is my company Hanji and my decision is final. Take the next few days off from work."

I the end Levi's decision was indeed final and as much as Hanji wanted to freak out and make him a good few centimentres shorter than he already was she had to obey and hold herself back, leaving the office.

He was Watching her quietly pick her stuff up in anger and retreat. Seeing her walk out of his office and slamming the door shut with good measure Levi could finally let out the breath he was holding unintentionally.

This was the first real fight they had too he had to notice since they met again and started dating unofficially. She would calm down eventually Levi thought dismissing her emotional outburst with a shake of his head before going back to work.

Eventually back at home Hanji immediately regretted her actions as her exhaust body hit the mattress of her bed. Her actions were unreasonable and selfish. She knew Levi only was worried and wanted the best for her and yet she verbally attacked him like that.

It's just she loved going to work. Being busy and do something. Relaxing and doing nothing was unacceptable for her. She was a workaholic. On top of that it was her daily routine to be able to see Levi and spend time with him. Even if both were busy working they still were together. At work she could help him and take a load of his shoulder... unlike him she wasn't in any relationship and didn't have to worry over a clean image to show in front of Petra. She could only imagine on what pressure he is willing to put himself into... all thanks to her.

But on the other hand Levi had to understand not to make such a big drama over her condition. It was simple her heat going a bit crazy.

As Omega shit like this often happened and in the worst kind of times too. A reason why many young Omegas which never experienced a heat before ended up sometimes getting sexually assaulted by Alphas they attracted.

Even a doctor wouldn't be able to change this. Only list up over what she should watch out for and to rest which Levi forced her into now anyway. Hanji hated seeing the doctor if the topic was her heat. She didn't needed a reminder over how her life is complicated being an Omega or see all those 'happy' Omegas which were in a save pair bond and getting used as breeding machines popping one child out after another. In the end the Alpha having too much stress and forcefully break the pair bond with them and leave them.. to search for their next victim. Many arrogant Alphas like this existed in her world. Thinking they were better as everyone else, learning it already in school that they were the top and being an Omega the worst. Which is exactly why Hanji didn't planned to get into a relationship or ever thinking over getting a pair bond yet here she was dating Levi being in a forbidden affair with him and thinking over wishing actually to have a pair bond with him.

Groaning in utter frustration Hanji turned around on her stomach and buried her head into her pillow. Stupid heat, stupid emotions for Levi. A part of her was still upset over him since it was her body and she should herself decide over her body but on the other hand she wanted to apologize for the way she overreacted... already feeling now a certain amount of longing for him building up inside her and stop her slowly growing even stronger heat..

Instinctly her hands moved lower down her body, unbuckling her black pants and pulling them down enough before her hand disappeared into her underwear, feeling her already clenched wet womanhood.

A quiet muffled moan escaped her lips as she worked on herself pumping two fingers in and out of her already easily, mimicking Levi as good as she could thinking in her thoughts it would be him driving her slowly over the edge to subdue her heat and make it stop. With her other free hand she cupped one of her breast, pinching her own sensitive nipple just the way she remembered Levi doing it to her. Oddly enough despite her small asset only Levi had quite the obsession with her chest, touching them, sucking on them or pinching them or simply burying his head inside them when they were lying together. He always told her they were just the right size despite Hanji's thinking over them being very small whenever she looked at herself in the mirror.

Hanji didn't even notice when she had started moaning his name into her pillow until she felt her walls clench around her fingers and she came, feeling ashamed soon after realizing what she had done and how much Levi actually had influence on her and her Omega self.

The vibration of her phone brought her back to reality quickly, she had just shortly closed her eyes to calm down from her high a few minutes ago. Whipping her hands clean with a tissue she got from inside her bed drawer she picked her phone up from the top of the drawer, put her glasses back on to be able to read the text message she just had received.

It was Levi. Looking at the time displayed on her phone she knew he would be having now break time. The brunette snorted upon reading what he wrote her.

 **Levi (cleanfreak) 12:05**

 _"I hope you are resting like I told you."_

Was this his way of worrying over her? Chuckling to herself she got an idea. Despite her earlier love making and thinking over him during this time he deserved a small punishment for kicking her out of his office because he was overreacting and a worrywart. And she just knew exactly how.

Levi was just making himself a cup of tea as his phone turned on, a melody playing, signaling him he received a text message. The Alpha had no idea he better shouldn't have taken a sip of his tea until he choked on it and almost letting the cup slip from his fingers because of his particular way to hold his cup on the rim instead onto the handle.

Hanji had send him a image along with a text message. The problem which took him so much off guard was the image showing her lie on her bed he supposed with dishelved hair, her blouse she was wearing in the morning already opened revealing her cute small breasts while giving him this particularly seducing look. In short knowing exactly what she was doing. His eyes scanned the lower part of the image where he got a glimpse of her having her pants pulled down since they were clearly gone and not visible but only giving him a teasing glimpse up for his poor imagination ending the image exactly before it would show her womanhood. Along with the teasing text message.

 **Hanji (shitty glasses) 12:09**

 _"Resting now after I had to deal with my heat myself because of a certain person thinking he should send me home. This could be yours but now you unfortunately have to wait until friday."_

Clicking his tongue he cursed all the while typing another message to her. She did this on purpose. And it had affect on him even if he would never admit this out loud.

 **Levi (cleanfreak) 12:11**

 _"Fuck you"_

 **Hanji (shitty glasses) 12:12**

 _"Sorry already did. So will you come visiting me on friday?"_

 **Levi (cleanfreak) 12:14**

 _"Yes, but only if you behave and be a good girl and rest like I ordered you to do. Petra said she won't be here over the weekend going with a friend of hers out since her friend has birthday. Celebrating into the night and whatever stuff she told me she would do."_

Satisfied with her work Hanji smiled to herself and even more as shortly after another message she received.

 **Levi (cleanfreak) 12:15**

 _"If there is anything... you know don't hesitate to call me."_

The message making her only shake her head in amusement. He was such a overprotective worrywart. But she still loved him for it even if sometimes he could freak her out with it too.

* * *

The following week went on uneventful. It was thursday, Levi had taken his work with him home to work on it in his own office in his mansion. His place was big, way too big for only two people normally. But most likely all rich people had this problem.

One person was certainly happy about this change for once... Petra. As soon as she heard the news about Hanji's absence at work got into a visible good mood. She was visiting Levi again at work being ready to see Hanji there too only to find out Levi was alone sitting behind his desk. And this is how she found out.

But now he was at home. Putting his bag on his desk Levi took off his mantle and put it over his chair before sitting down.

"Levi it's been a while to see you working from at home." Petra said coming upstairs and entering his office, smiling from ear to ear.

"It is." He admitted while taking out his notebook and turning it on.

Levi didn't stopped Petra, watching her making her way to him and go behind him before he could feel her arms go around his neck and slung them over his chest, feeling her head lean on his head.

"Levi..."

Feeling her hands starting to unbutton his shirt Levi's calm demeanor changed, sighing.

"Petra... I..."

Already moving his own hands up to take her hands away from him as she already had them slipped into his shirt they both could hear the phone ringing downstairs. Petra having her own way for the ringtone of the house phone to have for each important person a different ringtone which told them now already who was calling.

"This is Mikasa's ringtone, right?" Levi asked even if he knew already the answer. If Levi had to be honest the other woman in his life he cared for a lot next to Hanji was Mikasa his distant relative. She had lost both of her parents in young age and was living together with Levi his uncle and his mother for a while aboard.

Unlike Levi however Mikasa was still living aboard, Germany for almost 2years now since she fell in love with another Alpha there.

Levi gave the young boy a good lesson back then as he found out the brat wanted to take the hand of his pretty, like his own biological little sister, little cute Mikasa. Getting married with 18years already was in Levi's eyes way too early. But the brat called Eren Yeager didn't wavered with his decision even after Levi's multiply death treats should he ever dare to hurt Mikasa or make her cry.

The end results still never changed. In the end the two got married, turning Mikasa Ackerman into Mikasa Yeager and in the end Levi even found a small liking to the boy which would soon inherit the clinic of his father Gisha Yeager in the distant future.

"I will go get it." knowing how important Mikasa was for Levi she bit her lip and moved away from him, making her way downstairs quickly to get the phone still in time.

"Thanks." Watching her retreating figure leave his office Levi buttoned quickly up his shirt again. This was close. Too close for Levi's taste. To be honest if he could avoid it Levi never wanted to be sexually active with Petra again. He did not love her. He did not enjoy it and it just felt wrong. The exact opposite about how it felt whenever he and Hanji were sexually productive.

And the longer his affair with Hanji had been going on the more he avoided Petra's approaches over sexual intercourse to the lowest minimum possible. Only doing it with her the few times he couldn't find any excuse.. since he didn't wanted to look too suspicious.

In any way trying to finish it every time as fast as he could to practically get it over with to keep her quiet.

A few minutes passed until the raven could hear a surprised scream coming from his ginger haired still wife all the way up from downstairs followed by her calling his name loudly to come. More than just a bit confused Levi obeyed quickly making his way downstairs only to get the phone trusted into his hands with an all excited Petra standing in front of him.

"Mikasa has to tell you something. Some big news!" His wife said before deciding to give Levi some personal space. After a short glance seeing him beginning to talk to Mikasa before his eyes visible widened upon hearing the happy news that Mikasa was pregnant with her first child, Petra left.

She had suddenly an idea since this was the perfect opportunity to do it. Since Levi would be busy for a while now talking to his dear sister like Mikasa, Petra made her way as quick as she could back into his now empty office, approaching his desk. Seeing it not on the desk her Alpha eyes landed on his mantle and she started rummaging through his pockets until she found what she desired, his mobil phone.

If he was truly cheating on her the information she needed she should find in there. In the back of her mind she already felt like she knew the answer after counting all of his different excuses around her. Starting her investigation she began with checking his call list first only to find out almost all of his calls were with Hanji. And those were long calls she noted. Pretty much everyday they had been calling each other at least once a day. Since Hanji's absence being sick the number of calls even doubled. Levi called her always around his break time at work and again soon after he left work in the evening.

This only gave her more room for imagination and make her worries become more and more real. Moving on to his messages she clicked on them, searching for Hanji's name to see what they had been talking about lately. And what the ginger haired Alpha read there made her boil in rage. Her grip on her phone tightened as she read each and each new line they texted each other. They were having a system talking over each others schedules, when they could meet each other to make love or go on a date or do both at the same time. Her scrolling stopped immediately as she came across the perverted almost fully nude image of the cheating slut clouding her husbands mind with her lies. Even more however Petra was surprised as she read certain surprising lines about 'heat' and 'Omega body'.

Does this mean Hanji Zoe was an Omega?

But if this were the case why would Levi employ her.. she would have no right to work for him. Only Alphas could work at such a high position.

And on top of this Levi knew about this and still let her work for him. If this would come out Petra doesn't even want to imagine in what trouble Levi could get by the law even. Or ruining his whole business he built up new from scratch after taking his families company over on top of that.

Hearing some footsteps coming dangerioulsy closer slowly making his way back up the stairs Petra hurriedly put his phone back into the breast pocket in his mantle she got it from and hurried out of his office into the room across where their bedroom was located.

"I can't believe them for being so irresponsible and making a brat. They are brats themselves still." Levi's irritated voice was the first thing she heard as Petra turned around, acting like if she were still in the middle of making their beds now looking at her husband which was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"They are both 20 almost 21 years old, Levi. You can hardly call them brats anymore." She put on a small grin.

"I know for you she will be forever your little sister Mikasa. But she is a grown up woman now Levi and will be a mother in a few months. Be happy for her. No, I bet you are happy already for her."

At this a small smile tug up onto Levi's lips. Petra wasn't fully wrong. Mikasa seemed very happy on the phone and Eren seemed to take good care for her so he should feel happy for them too.

"This will make you soon an uncle Levi."

Petra chuckled as she received a less amused reaction back from him.

"Don't mention it. You make me sound old."

Debating with herself Petra was thinking if she should confront Levi now over her findings and ask why he was cheating on her. To be honest she could think of a few reasons why. For one if Hanji was truly an Omega she was sending out a alluring scent to attract Alphas all around her. Like a drug she could steal many man from other woman like that. Who knows maybe this brunette bitch did this and Levi wasn't the only victim around her. Since they were childhood friends she must have used Levi's kindness as well to get him. Woman did a lot to marry into wealth. In Petra's eyes Hanji had to be out for money and a better lifestyle and if she got good sex as well from a good looking Alpha who could say no to this?

"Levi I-"

Suddenly interrupting her Levi's mobil phone rang from inside his office turning the attention of the married couple to there. Levi looking a bit surprised for just a split second moved away from the doorframe already to get to his phone.

"Sorry Petra. This has to be work. Is it important? Or can we talk over it later?"

Pausing Petra decided to drop the subject, loosing her confidence to talk over it right now simply shaking her head before getting her attention back to making the bed.

"N-no it's fine. Go hurry and get your phone. I still have some housework to do too."

Levi only nodded not thinking twice as he rushed into his office and closed the door behind him. The big surprise was as Levi rushed back outside a few minutes later walking back inside the bedroom but only as far as to the doorway. Petra had just finished the bed and jumped in surprise as Levi stood there looking somehow alarmed or nervous. Even Petra thanks to their bond could feel somehow something was off with him.

"Petra I have to go for a moment. I can't do this at home what came up suddenly. I know I told you I would be at home today all day but this can't wait. Sorry." And with those words he rushed down the stairs. His mantle clamped under his arm, keys already in his hands, ready to go.

Petra watched after him in silence deciding she had to do something. Taking out her own mobil phone she dialed a number before putting it on her right ear waiting until a mocking male voice picked up. She disliked him but he was the only one who could help her.

"Petra here. Kenny we have to talk. It's over Levi."


	10. A big wonderful mess

Hanji dropped her phone next to her onto her bed while she leaned back against the headboard of her bed, clutching the front of her shirt tightly and trying her best to suck in deep breaths. In and out, in and out.

How this all had started?

It had started around one hour ago. She was walking into her kitchen to make her a coffee as out of nowhere a immense pain shot through her whole body. With loud shattering noise echoing in her whole apartment her cup of coffee fell to the floor. She had to let go of her cup instead grasping forward to hold herself steady against her kitchen table which was luckily in reach. Otherwise she would have been the one lying onto the ground right now instead of just the coffe cup. Her breathing became hard and she felt her body grew hot a mere few seconds later. With shaking breath she closed her eyes concentrating on her remaining energy and calm herself down.

"What in the world... a heat attack now? But I took my suppressants... two of them even.."

She grit her teeth, her phone.. she left it upstairs.. damn it.

She honestly felt like fainting at this rate sooner or later. This strong heat she had at the moment was something she never experienced before. Maybe Levi was right and she should have gone to a doctor... but now it was too late. Oh how much she hated whenever he was right. He would tell her this forever.

After a moment of rest, deciding she had collected enough of her energy to move forward Hanji reached out for the closest wall next to her, while leaning herself against it she walked slowly alongside it up to the stairs to get to her bedroom.

Taking one slow step after she carefully made her way upstairs and inside her bedroom. As soon as she reached her bed she sank down out of breath and feeling like she walked a mile or a marathon. Her legs felt like jelly. Touching her forehead the brunette grimaced. Even she could tell she was running a high fever and she was so horny at the moment. She needed Levi. She needed him right now. Right here.

Reaching out for her phone she typed in a quick message and send it.

"Levi... hurry up..."

As soon as Levi had finished reading the text message from Hanji Levi rushed out of his office at home. Grabbing his stuff he needed in a hurry and giving Petra a short excuse why he had to leave the house out of a nowhere, racing down his stairs and out of the front door into his car, turning on the engine and drove out of his parking log out onto the street.

The doorbell ringing woke up Hanji from her by now almost unconscious state. The heat had drained out all of her energy already. Honestly speaking she felt like dying at the moment.

"This is most likely Levi..." groaning she forced herself up from her bed and walked along the wall downstairs, making her way slowly to her front door, unlocking it without thinking. She just wanted to see Levi. Have Levi around her and take care of her, graving with a uncontrollable desire for him.

"Levi you are he-!? Shit!"

* * *

Levi parked his car on the usual place he always stood whenever he visited Hanji. Checking his phone shortly for any new alarming message from his Omega, only to find nothing he climbed out of his car, locked it and made his way to her house in a quick pace.

As Hanji opened her eyes slowly again after she had them already forcefully closed and readying herself for a painful impact with the cement ground in front of her place since she was so utterly clumpsy and tripped over her own doorstep... she had to start wondering why it never happened and instead fell onto something warm, a person which had now his arms wrapped around her body to keep her steady.

"Hanji-san!? What is going on!? Are you hurt!?"

That loud panicked voice... looking up the bespectacled woman made eye contact with a tall light brown haired male with brown eyes, looking extremly worried at her.

"Moblit...? What.. are you doing here?" She pushed herself up weakly confused. Moblit was a friend of hers... and her ex boyfriend from few years ago.

"What I am doing here!? Didn't you send me this text message telling me you were in trouble and needed me to come right now. I left everything staying what I did and hurried here. Your face is growing hot. Don't tell me are you in heat!? Then-"

"Wait I did what!?" Interrupting her ex boyfriend, now only good friends panicked rambling she pushed herself a bit farer away from him, trying to stand on her own but Moblit worried as he was kept a strong hold on her not wanting to see her hurt herself.

"This message wasn't for you goddamn it." Hanji released she must have by accident send the message to both of them. "Moblit Let me go. I did a terrible mistake! You have to go before Levi-"

"Oi, what the hell do you think you are doing with her!?"

That deep with a murderous intent sounding voice. Hanji could only make out a climpse of raven hair followed by a short statue which came up to them with very quick steps.

"L-levi wait! This is-!?"

The next moment Hanji found herself in her weak state easily pulled away by Levi out of Moblits grasp before with a lightening speed his fist came flying into the poor guys face knocking him with just one punch onto the ground. He was immediately dead out.

"Are you okay!? Why the hell did you open that door without knowing who it is!?" The black haired Alpha yelled at her.

Levi was in a furry, glaring daggers down onto the unconscious man on the ground next to them, while his grip only tightened more around her.

If looks could kill Moblit would be not only fainting while lying on the ground but be already dead or maybe even twice already in Levi's case of anger he was displaying.

Sighing Hanji weakly accepted her fate knowing getting out of his grasp was a utterly impossible feat now.

"Levi I admit it is cute if such a overpowered and overprotective little guy like you coming to my rescue..but..." she shallowed . "I accidently send out the message twice... this is Moblit... a friend of mine... a Beta and my ex.."

Gaping with his mouth open Levi stared down at the guy on the ground.

"What?"

Tightening his grip with a sudden boiling possession growing inside him he picked the weak Hanji up bridal style iggnoring the yelping he received in his ear.

"Levi! We can't leave him like that in front of my door. It looks like you murdered him!"

Rolling his eyes Levi continued carrying her upstairs the stairs, seeming to iggnore her request.

"Tch. I will dump him onto your couch after I got you upstairs. Are you fine with that?"

Pouting Hanji clung to his shirt, trying to relax as she felt another strong heatwave coming and the pain increasing inside her chest. "Yes.."

Concern was written all over Levi's face as he watched her grimace while letting her head rest against his chest, making him only quicken his steps to reach her bedroom.

"Damn it. I was about to say to punish you for calling your ex here.. and now you give me that look..."

"How cruel.." chuckling weakly she looked up at him while he carefully placed her down onto her bed. "What punishment you were thinking about?"

Kneeling with one leg onto the bed over her, Levi softly pulled some strands out of her fave before placing a soft kiss onto her forehead. "I wonder... there are a lot of ways using some of your toys perhaps you have hidden under your bed in that black box?"

She gasped turning deep red. "How did you-?"

"I cleaned your place a few times by now already. You think you have stuff hidden from me by now?"

"Cleanfreak! I'm an Omega.. that's not unusual..."

Averting her eyes from him she earned a chuckle, feeling him kissing her neck lustfully.

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing. But first I have to get that idiot inside."

Hearing the light annoyed growl in his voice Hanji laughed amused.

"I'm sorry I messed up. But he's not a bad guy and only a good friend by now. I promise. No need to get jealous."

"I'm not jealous four eyes."

Moving away from her he made his way downstairs to get her ex inside before really the police would show up thinking a crime would have happened. This would be a mess he would try to avoid if possible.

* * *

Quietly Levi removed the handcuffs from the bed, releasing the tired Hanji from her confined position. Sighing Hanji stretched herself and pulled up the blindfolds over eyes finally able to see again. He didn't lie about 'punishing' her Levi used quite a few things from her black box. Not that she minded.. having liked every second of it. Stopping her hunger after a few rounds Hanji felt a lot better with her heat being gone. Now she was only tired and wanted to sleep. Damn Levi for being so rough and tiring her fully out.

"Feeling better?"

Fluttering her eyes open again after she almost had fallen asleep right on the spot she gave him a tired smile nodding.

"Yes, thank you... but now I'm just tired and want to sleep.."

"Take a good rest. But promise me you will go to see a doctor. I don't want this to happen again, understood Hanji?" Caressing her cheek with the back of her hand Levi observed her with worry. She felt better now, but for how long?

They did it so many times already and it was not unusual at all for them to do a few rounds at once, but never did she end up this tired as she was now right in front of his eyes.

Levi had the bad feeling there was something more going on with her Omega body. Something more besides just strong heats.

Gazing at her peacefully rising and falling chest, already having falling asleep The raven went out of her bedroom to take a short shower.

But before he walked across the hall into the bathroom the raven haired Alpha stopped at the staircase, looking below into the living room having a good view to the red sofa in there only to spot the unconscious ex being not unconscious anymore, sitting straight up and if Levi would have to guess was waiting unsure what to do.

Great. Combing with his hand through his hair Levi changed his decision to take a shower and instead put back on his fresh shirt he had carried under his arm before making his way downstairs. It was a good thing Levi had dumped a few of fresh clothes at Hanji's place to always have something fresh to wear after sex.

Hearing someone stepping down the stairs Moblit turned around only to spot the short guy from earlier making his way down, a visible scowl on his face showing he wasn't pleased with the situation.

"How is Hanji...?" He asked carefully hoping he didn't interfere too far away into their business but on the other hand he felt the need to know how Hanji was and he wouldn't go before not knowing if she was alright or not.

"She's fine again. Sleeping now." Giving him a short reply only Levi made his way to the kitchen taking out a glass. "Want something to drink?"

Blinking confused Moblit quickly shook his head. "N-no. Thanks uhm..."

"Levi."

Filling himself a glass with water he took a sip while leaning with his weight against the kitchen counter, having from his position since it was a open small kitchen connected to the living room a perfect view to the other male.

"Moblit is your name I heard... Hanji's ex boyfriend. At least this she told me."

The question was flat and quiet. To be honest didn't even know why he was talking with the guy in front of him or how to deal with him.

"Ah...yeah... my name is Moblit Berner and yeah I was her boyfriend a few years ago... so you are... here currient lover I suppose?" The Beta's eyes landed on the ring he spotted on the short Alphas ring finger, his eyes widening immediately. "You are married!?"

"I am." Levi sighed before finishing the cup with water. "Both questions. But Hanji knows this and it's none of your business if I were to be honest."

Knitting his eyebrows together Moblit tried to read the other male expression if he were honest or if he was lying. "If you are a bad influence for Hanji and ending up hurting her I fear it would be my business."

"Hoh?" Raising an eyebrow while looking eye to eye into the serious expression of Moblit, Levi put his cup down onto the counter and made his way up to him, stopping as he stood right in front of his rival and crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm surprised to see you have some balls into your pants. I'm frank. I don't care if you have still some obviously lingering feelings for Hanji. Don't even try to deny it. But Hanji is loving me now and even if our relationship is very complicated which I won't deny, I won't let her go. She is mine."

Moblit stood up being now a good head taller than Levi which didn't make Levi move an inch from his position however or being intimidated. Most people were taller than him which stopped him since long being scared by it.

"You will take good care of her then? This is all I am asking for. I know Hanji and I will never work out. She is aiming for much higher things and can never be feeling content with just an ordinary traditional lifestyle or ordinary Beta like me. It´s the reason why she broke up with me in the first place. But this won't stop me from keeping her safe as her friend."

"I am doing this already. Giving her the none ordinary, always different and new surprising lifestyle she seeks... full of adventurous and for her smart brain to use. But if you feel better and keep your hands away from her..." exhaling loudly after a deep breath Levi looked up at him. "I love her and this marriage I am still stuck on I am about to get out from. But keep this for yourself. The outsiders besides me and Hanji do not need to know. I suppose you know Who I am and why this whole Situation is so complicated."

"I can imagine. You are Levi Ackerman, a very rich Alpha, owner of a big company and the boss of Hanji, right?"

Levi nodded. "Yes, I am. And her lover."

* * *

Hanji never found out over the manly rivale talk the two males had over her and at the moment she didn't care either. She had asked once after she woke up from her little after sex nap only to find Levi alone in her little apartment. He only told her Moblit woke up and left after he knew she was fine.

At the moment Hanji was sitting in a medical room with her doctor, staring for the last five minutes at least with her mouth gaped open at him as if he was growing a pair of horns out of his head or growing a third eye on his forehead.

"I'm what!?"

"Miss Zoe after listening to your symptoms this would be a only logical explanation." Calmly folding his hands in front of his chest the doctor asked again. "I must ask you this.. are you in a pair bond with someone?"

"Eh!? N-no I'm not currently."

"But sexual intercourse did happen lately am I correct?"

Blushing lightly ashamed Hanji nodded rubbing the back of her neck while trying to laugh it off, only to fail miserably and turning quiet. "That's correct.. and we did not always used a condom. But I'm on my oregnancy pill! I never miss taken them since I must keep a close eye on my Omega suppressant too! So this has to be false! I cannot be pregnant!"

Watching the doctor sigh deeply while shaking his head Hanji felt her heart sink, falling back into her seat, while her hand automatically moved to her flat stomach rubbing it in a slow circular motion.

"Miss Zoe did you not know suppressants can neutralize the function of other medicaments too? I fear this did happen here and the anti pregnancy pills effect got removed along with your heat thanks to the suppressant you take.

Pregnant Omegas experience even stronger hormonal changes than Betas or Alphas. Alphas and Betas can experience sexual strong desire during pregnancy which becomes a even bigger problem if an Omega falls into this category.. which if I am honest happens a lot. Unregular very strong heats, emotional uncontrollable outbursts, body weakness and the simple desire to be with your Alpha or Beta as much as possible. These are all symptoms pregnant Omegas show."

Looking at the bespectacled Omegas miserable expression after having all those information raining down on her, the doctor gave her a light reassuring smile.

"For now I would advise you Miss Zoe to take a pregnancy test to be sure and make a appointment with your gynecologist. Next I will fill you out a different suppressant to take from now on which should keep the heat under better control. Also you should talk with the most likely becoming father soon... I hope he is still around?"

At this Hanji shifted uncomfortable looking to the side. "..he is."

"I see." Not pushing the subject much more he filled her out a receipt and handed it to her. "I can only give you the advice to reconsider to be in a pair bond with someone soon. With a partner the sexual and emotional symptoms can be kept down. Also it would mean less stress for the baby. Continuing this for long can be dangerious for the unborn child and yourself. I can only warn you this much in the end Miss Zoe.

"I know. Thank you very much."

With a heavy sigh Hanji stood up and let the doctor lead her outside after she shook his hand.

What was she supposed to do now?

* * *

Really what was she supposed to do now?

Sitting on her sofa with her face hidden in her hands she tried to collect her thoughts and stop crying her eyes out. The 4th or was it the 6th by now she took? Whatever it was in the end all of the pregnancy tests she took showed the same result. Pregnant. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with Levi's child.

What would he say? Would he be happy? Or would he be upset?

This was just not the right time for them to have a child. It's not like she did not already consider it since she started being together with Levi but She wanted to wait until Levi would be out of his marriage. After they would be a real couple, approved by his family.

What would this mean now for him now?

If his family found out.. oh god...

Groaning Hanji peeked at the cursing last pregnancy test she took on her table next to the many others.

Her head snapped around almost instantly as she heard keys jingling and her front door getting unlocked. That's right the whole situation made her fully forget Levi and her were supposed to go on a date today. He said he would come as soon as he could flee from his place. How much Hanji felt like cursing now that she gave Levi a spare key to her apartment. He would find out now eventually. It's not like she wanted to hide it, but she was not emotionally prepared for it right now!

"Hanji are you ready? Petra wouldn't let me out earlier so I had to-... find an excuse first...?"

As soon as Levi stepped inside Hanji's apartment and found her Jacket and bag discarded onto the floor he felt something was wrong. As his ears picked up on her quiet sobs his worries got only confirmed to be right. They had talked this morning on the phone over her having her doctor appointment today but after she never messaged him again and told him what the doctor did tell her.. leaving him worrying the whole day already.., Levi was in short on a high alerted restless mode since then thanks to her.

"Shitty glasses!?"

Dragging his feet quickly inside Levi rushed into the living room finding Hanji sitting onto the sofa sniffling into a tissue, surrounded by a complete mess. Package boxes she had ripped open and thrown away into all kind of directions into the room along with tissues while the table was filled with multiply pregnancy tests giving no room for Levi to question what was the problem.

Looking up at him from her curled up position on her sofa with her teary puppy dog eyes, she sniffled.

"Levi... I..."

But Levi´s words were faster interrupting her choked words.

"You are pregnant...?"

Despite knowing already the pretty much undeniable answer Levi asked her. The shock was however still sitting deep inside him as he let his body fall onto the sofa. He needed to sit down and collect his thoughts. From the corner of his eyes Levi was watching her slightly nod with her head, fear written all over her face followed with uncertainty. Sighing the raven moved with his hand through his black hair before he opened his arms, inviting her into to get closer for a needed embrace.

"Will you come here already and let me hold you or continue curling up into the corner of the sofa, shitty glasses?"

Blinking the tears away with no avail Hanji didn't needed to hear more as she threw herself into his arms. Her sniffles turned into loud sobs soon after, letting all her emotions out while Levi could do nothing than rub her back in slow circular motions and give her the time she needed.

"Idiot. Answer me after you feel ready."

It took a few minutes until Hanji felt ready enough to talk, looking up at him with her tears streamed down face, only to have Levi use his thumbs to gently get rid of her last remaining ugly tears, cleaning her beautiful face up, while giving her a soft expression.

"Ready now?"

"The doctor told me he is sure I could be pregnant. He said pregnant Omegas often experience stronger and more intense hormonal changes in their body than Betas or Alphas which can make them go into strong heat attacks and overall having emotional outbursts..." she sniffled. "Just like now..."

"So you are going to be a bigger kind of mess than usual. Is this all?" Levi flicked her forehead. "Stop worrying over small crap like that"

Hanji chuckled bitterly throwing her head back into his chest. Not feeling able to look into his eyes after she would ask him the next question. "Aren't you upset?"

At those words Levi had to blink confused. "Why would I be upset? I am scared but not upset." Moving his hands around her body he hugged her tightly to him again. "I'm going to be a father... you are going to carry out my child while your body does all these shitty things, giving you so much trouble until the baby is born I guess, right? I worried already enough just having you around, now I am going to have two trouble makers to worry over soon."

Burying her head into his chest a small smile was making it's way up onto her face finally again. "He said to keep my heats and emotional problems under better control it would be good if I were in a pair bond... I know this is not possible but he gave me different surpressants to take to feel better. I bet this will be already helping me a lot and to keep... our child under less stress and-"

"Your pregnancy might be not coming at such a bad timing as you might think." Levi interrupted her before pulling something out of his breast pocket and threw it onto the table. "I had something to discuss with you actually too. This was in my mail today"

"Huh? What is this envelope Levi?"

Moving out of his grasp curiously she picked the envelope up only to notice it was already ripped open, giving Levi a short questioning look for permission before reading it.

"Go on read it. It's very important for you and me." He poked her flat stomach with his index finger. "And this unborn brat here."

Giving him a even more questioning look now Hanji obeyed his request and started reading the folded letter she took out. It was a letter from a special clinic. Speciality in problems with sex specific defects, illnesses and pregnancy problems?

"... our test results found out that due to a gene defect it is highly unlikely to 99.9% that Miss Petra Ral (Alpha), sex Female is ever able to carry out any children and conceive any offspring. On the other hand there are no from us found problems on Levi Ackerman (Alpha), Sex Male... We recommend that..."

This was all Hanji had to read as she looked up at Levi, shock written clearly all over her face.

"You two did test youselves if you have any sexual problems..."

Taking the letter from her and placing it back onto the table Levi nodded.

"You think me and Petra never tried becoming children after a 10years of marriage? Lately my family got impatient considering I´m in my mid 30s and still without any children. They forced us to test ourselves sending us to one of the best special clinics in our country..." His words trailed off, rolling his eyes. "But as you can see now we know why it never happened. And it is definately not my problem why we never got any children, considering as well it didn't take me many tries to get you pregnant."

Hanji couldn´t help it smiling lightly. "This might be true... but actually it only happened because my suppressants not only stopped my heats but the effect of my pill too."

Levi grunted. "Small details. Anyway... you know what this means right? With Petra being unable to ever bear an heir for the Ackerman family she lost her qualification as my mate... while you already carry one inside you."

Hanji's eyes widened releasing what he was meaning to say with his words. "There's a chance for you to get divorced from her... are you saying?"

Nodding quietly Levi couldn't help but smirk down at her before placing a short quick kiss onto her lips. "I know you are an Omega and there is still going to be a risk that our child is going to be a Beta or an Omega too instead of an Alpha my so much family insists to have... let´s just say I have my ways to convince them."

From how Hanji considered this day to be the worst day of her life at the morning it just had turned into the best and most blessing since a very long time.

Leaning in she pressed another, this time deeper and longer kiss, grinning against his lips.

"And than we can be in a pair bond..? And we are officially together...?" She asked for confirmation. It was sounding too good to be real. A small of part of Hanji simply needed to hear his from him to actually believe it and let her already out of control emotions due to her pregnancy pouring out.

Pulling her closer while his hands sneaked under her shirt, kissing her with as much need back as she did him he gave her the words she wanted to hear so badly from him.

"Yes, we will. This is the plan. Let's drop the date going out and stay here to.. 'celebrate' what do you say shitty glasses?"

"Good idea my beloved little guy. My Omega body is going to be very needy for a while now as you know..."

Chuckling over his disapproving growl calling him 'little guy', her hands already sneaked up his body to, unbuttoning his shirt. They had a lot to celebrate this was for sure.


	11. Taking the first step

Four hours. Levi eyed the clock on Hanji's wall to the utmost time since today.

Spending time with Hanji was supposed to be time he cherished the most... was supposed to... should be the thing to point out to since his signifikant other was busy with anything else... besides giving him attention.

It wasn't like he was seeking her attention desperately, graving for her lips or delicate fingers to touch him or showing him one of her bright smiles he loved to see.

No Levi Ackerman was not this patethic.

He was simply getting annoyed by the fact that she threats him like air being busy focusing her gaze since several hours by now onto the screen of her notebook on her lap while hitting the keys with her fast fingers instead of even just looking up at him. He already had found her lying propped up with her upper body against the bed headboard and notebook on her lap as he arrived at her place. Levi wasn't thinking much, took his jacket along with his shoes off and joined her in bed. Thinking soon she would close it and they could talk over the day or do other things 'together' but to his dismay he was wrong, so very wrong.

"Hanji"

"Hm?"

At least she was responding even if her eyes stayed glued onto onto the sceen Levi thought as he eyed her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Upon hearing his rather harsh voice her fingers stopped in her tracks and for the first time in the last few hours she looked up his way while flashing him a innocent cute smile. Not that it this time would help her out of her situation.

"I'm working."

"Working?" The Alpha raised one of his eyebrows up in confusion.

"With my uncontrollable heat condition I left you hanging alone a lot... the work must have pilled up a lot without me helping you out so I wanted to get some work done at home at least..." she chuckled nervously releasing how late it was as she checked the time and finally everything made sense for her as well why Levi would end up looking this displeased as he did. "...looks like I forgot the time again.. haha.. sorry Levi..?"

His expression however quickly softened upon hearing her words. "Hold your notebook tight." He commanded before pulling her whole body infront to him between his legs while he moved his arms around her waist before pulling her backwards into his chest just enough to be able to peer over her shoulders to be actually be able to look at the notebook sceen as well.

Blushing and laughing happily Hanji got comfortable, his chest being much more nicer than the pillow along with her bed headboard.

"Aww did I make my Alpha feel unwanted and lonely?"

Earning a grunt from the short raven haired Hanji squeaked as she felt his cold hands sneak under her shirt and onto her breasts, massaging them.

"Shut up. So what are you working on?"

"Writing reports, get the next presentation ready for two weeks from now on. Check the mails- Hey! I can't concentrate if you do that. Levi stop!"

"Hmpf. You don't need to overwork yourself however... and worry over this kind of stuff. Are the new medicaments working better?" His hands moved lower obeying her request, instead now resting them gently over her flat stomach were supposed to be a new life was growing inside.

"Worryward. They are a lot better. My heat is a lot more controlled now. Thanks to the special doctor Erwin introduced us into. Your friend sure is handy."

"Erwin was always a special man. You saw how he is. And you two got awfully well along last time, remember?"

It earned him another burst out laugh from his brown haired lover. "Don't tell me you were jealous. He's a interesting man I won't deny but I find you much more fascinating." Leaning her head to the side Hanji kissed his cheek in hope to lower his unneeded worries. "Besides I should be having much more jealous problems considering so many woman on the planet want a piece of the famous Levi Ackerman."

"Tch. In their dreams. But that's good if they helped. I'm glad we met up with him then a few days ago. Erwin approved of our plan too to get rid of Petra and me out of this marriage. So we can call Kenny soon now and start doing what needs to be done." His hands softly caressed her flat stomach all the while he continued speaking. "I would like to get this over with before this brat here is born."

"You sure trust Erwin a lot and his hunches." Smiling lightly she placed one hand over his own and over her stomach.

"I do. I trust his decisions more than my own most likely.. besides yours of course." He added before it might sound wrong. The sound of a mail arriving brought their attention back to the notebook onto Hanji's lap however quickly. Monitoring for her to open it Hanji's finger moved over the touch pad, moving the mouse cursor over the mail symbol and opening it only to have a mail pop open from Kenny Ackerman.

"If we speak from the devil. What does my uncle want now?"

"It's an invitation to a party it says.."

Hanji and Levi's eyes scanned over the text before looking at each other and be most likely thinking the exact same thing.

"I think we just got ourselves the needed reason to meet up with your uncle Levi."

"Looks like it. A rich party from one of our clients. It does says I have to bring female company with me. No one says I cannot bring two, right?"

The brunette smirked devilishly at him. Since she knew she was pregnant with Levi's child and got closer and closer to her not so wishful thinking anymore only to have Levi all for herself...she changed her way of thinking.

Hanji found herself not caring as much as before anymore what others would say or what Petra would think if she saw her with Levi. She wanted the whole hide and seek to be over with and lay the cards open onto the table and finally openly fight for her Alpha. "No, it says not."

* * *

It was quite the shock which was written all over Petra's face as she heard from her husband over his plans to bring not only her as his company with him to the ball they got invited to but his most important right hand the filthy brown haired woman with him as well.

Manners seemed to have been forgotten by the bespectacled woman as well as she found the audacity to sit onto the desk of Levi Ackerman the boss of the company with her long legs crossed over each other and quietly listening to the conversation Levi had with Petra all the while pretenting to read some documents in her hands she had discused with Levi before Petra arrived in his office. Again to 'check up on him' or if Hanji wanted to name it 'to annoy and prevent the two of doing anything.' In fact Hanji's intuition told her Petra must have a vague idea by now that Levi could be cheating on her, his wife with her a co-worker. The way Petra arrived at his office and for no reason besides weak excuses gave it pretty easily away. Also Petra made no move to not show how much she disliked Hanji and just wished if she would just disappear. Too bad Hanji's work was of most importance and so for her to get fired would never happen. And Levi loved her anyway.

"It's as I said. This ball is not for our entertainment only but to show off our companies and find more suitable customers and funders. Which is why I need Hanji there as well. And you are my wife so I have to bring you as well." Trying to explain himself while handing Hanji some more documents. Despite his explanation he found Petra glare at the brunette.

"But! You make it sound like I'm not even needed to be there and you must get me along with you!"

At this Levi paused because to be honest she wasn´t quite wrong in that case but the longer the pause stretched out the more Petra felt like she was about to loose her temper.

"Petra..." Levi got up from his seat, slowly making his way up to her, releasing he should better calm her down before the situation might escalate fully. "You think too much. Stop assuming stuff. I need Hanji as my working partner there. You are the wife. The wife's job is too support her husband in other ways. You two have different roles to play at the ball."

His next words however surprised even Hanji quite a lot. So much in fact that it made her look up at them with wide eyes.

"Besides I don't know for how long Hanji will be here and not leave temporarly the office considering she is pregnant and awaiting a child."

Petra looked at the brunette with her golden eyes widden in shock or rather at the flat stomach where according to Levi something was inside. "She is pregnant?"

Instincly as weird as it sounded Hanji placed a hand protectively over her stomach as if just the looks from Petra who clearly hated her deeply from the bottom of her heart could harm the growing life inside her... and considering with who this little life was created it wasn't even so far off to think about should the female Alpha find out.

"Ah- y-yes.. I found out a few weeks ago. I'm in my 8th week now or something. It's still early but as long as I can I want to help the company and Levi out before I most likely have to leave for a while to raise it." She looked at Levi giving him a forced smile. "At least possibly from working inside the office but at home I might be able to continue for a few hours a day still. I don't feel like going fully off from work despite having a child."

If he was thinking she would just play the housewife as soon as their child was born she had to better make him understand right now that this was never going to happen.

"What wonderful news. My congratulations." Petra's eyes lit up like fireworks however as soon as she heard this. Her problems seemed to have gone away from alone. If the woman was dating another man and now even be pregnant from him she would be soon enough be fully gone from Levi's sight. And stop delusion his brain. "Who is the lucky father then?"

"T-the father?" Hanji stuttered using the first lie that popped up inside her head. "Hmm well he's... he's a- he's unknown you could say. It wasn't exactly planned and it was a one night stand you could say..."

"Is that so..." the blond haired felt disappointed. So much for her hope she was dating someone. But this still didn't change the fact she was nothing more as a filthy wore having already with many freely walking around man her way and now trying to lure her Levi inside her spider net too. But not over Petra's death body.

Coughing to get the attention of the two woman again Levi spoke up. "Anyway since it seems like we have talked over everything now I will call the dresser and let her bring over some dresses for the two of you to pick out. We need to make a good impression there Kenny said and you know how my uncle is Petra. The faster we are ready for this weekend the better. The ball will be held at the resistance of Mr. Mokolov himself. And according to the invitation for some strange reason it is a masked ball."

* * *

The week flew practically by as they now found themselves step out of the big black car parking in front of two tall metall gates which separated them from the Mokolov resistance and themselves. Stepping out of the car first Levi made his way to the back where his two woman were seated. To be honest he was still just glad they didn't murdered themselves inside the back of his car and dirtying everything with their red blood and body inards being spread around everywhere after having to sit next to each other while Levi was seated in the passagner front seat next to the driver. He refused to sit inside the back with the two woman while some stranger was driving his black car.

Even if this meant he had to seat two woman who detested each other to the core into the back alone with themselves. But they were wearing two expensive dresses Levi bought them, so they luckily knew how to behave themselves and not ruin them in the process would they be strangling themselves. Instead for the whole car ride long they remained quiet, an awfully eery silence.

Luckily the long ride was over which didn't meant the night would get any easier. In fact Levi had a feeling this was just the very beginning. Opening the passagner door to the left he helped his wife Petra out of the car like the gentleman he was. She wore a long silk princess style soft colored pink strapless dress with heart neckline. Her high heeled shoes making her now slightly taller than Levi, being in the same color as her dress. Her hair was the same as usual just wearing matching to the dress earrings along with the same design necklace. A white mask with feathers onto the right edge attached.

Levi wore a black suit with black gloves his hair being this time like usual as well. The only difference was the black mask, a band over his eyes with two holes for him to see, knotted at the back together and having the two longer ends hang down. It was simple but gave him this mysterious dark and sexy aura.

Making his way to the other side he helped Hanji carefully out as well. His eyes lingering even if just shortly onto her breath taking form. A dark green long sleeveless A-line down to the floor dress with matching dark green high heels and a simple mask like Levi in black. Dark green gem earrings adored her face along with the necklace Levi had given her as present to her birthday not long ago. She never took it off being one of the most important treassures She owned.

"Should we go?" Flashing him a mischievous smile Hanji made his way to Levi without hesitation and clinged herself onto his arm forcefully, taking him quite off guard. Amused by his shocked expression and wide eyes the secret Omega chuckled.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Aren't you supposed to escort us ladies inside? Now get Petra to your other side, you luckily have two arms for us ladies here, right Petra?" Giving Petra a innocent grin she watched the female Apha amused with her speechless expression on her face.

Petra was displeased, no displeased was by far not enough to describe her currient mood. Forcing down all the insults she wanted to spat out at the stealing woman in front of her Petra clinged herself onto Levi's other arm.

The short Alpha let out a long sigh before starting to walk, knowing there was no way to get out of this.

"Tch, how much I wish I could get rid of one of you."

Glancing shortly at Hanji he listened to her loud laugh that followed shortly after. She just couldn't believe he just said this out loud shaking her head. Only them knew afterall who Levi actually meant.

"Sorry Levi, you have to deal with this now."

"Unfortunately yes." He let a small smirk escape his lips while they made their way through the now opened metal gate and striding through the quite big but beautiful garden up to the resistance which was shinning brightly through the big windows with the many lights turned on.

They were clearly a unique pair and had all eyes on them from each pair they passed. One part was for sure since Levi was the only one being adored with two woman around himself. The other being as soon as they released who Levi was.

Levi scanned the big ball like room trying to find the host of the party to greet him and have it over with. He cringed upon being called out and turning around to his right spotting the fat pig he was looking for.

"Mr. Mokolov.."

"Mr. Levi Ackerman! I see you made it! And my my what do I see here are the Ackermans a greedy kind of bunch or why are you having two beautiful woman on each side of you? Might if you share?"

Hanji same as Petra smiled politely. Levi was right the guy was a fat pig and clearly from the disgusting kind of bunch Hanji thought.

"Mr Mokolov what are you thinking of me. The woman on my right is my wife Petra Ackerman. The other one is my important assistant. And no I won't share my assistant with anyone either."

"Hmm a beautiful wife you have I must say and such a pretty and smart assistant too. The Ackermans are truly blessed." The guy laughed.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Your wife is quite good looking as well wouldn't you say?" Taking a quick glance at the tall blond woman next to Mokolov Levi's gaze moved away admiring the whole hall. "Anyway.. this party is as big and pompous like I expected from the Mokolovs. But a masked ball is new and with dancing. You never fail to amaze me."

Flattering always worked. Levi knew that.

"Right!? I knew Levi Ackerman would appreciate it. Please enjoy your stay." His eyes scanned the two woman still with interest. As his eyes layed on Hanji Levi could feel her grip tighting around his arm while he felt loosing his cool slowly but surely and his territorial Alpha genes kicking in.

Especially since Hanji was still walking around practically in the lion den currently among this many Alphas.

"Where are my manners would you care for a drink. We have a excelent champagne I would recommend"

Already about to call one of the many walking around serving butlers Hanji held up her hand shaking her head. "I'm sorry Mr. Mokolov but at least I have to decline your kind offer because-"

"Because my assistant is expecting her first child. That's why she unfortunately won't be able to give you the honor of a little dance with her either."

Suddnly jumping in Levi interrupted Hanji deciding to himself explain her condition to the other rich male. He honestly felt almost proudly to announce it even though he couldn't tell the unborn child was his own. And at the same time he could keep these fat dirty pig hands away from his precious Omega as well.

Quite surprised the older Alpha male eyed the brunette or rather her stomach.

"Congratulations I should say then I guess. What a lucky guy to have such a beautiful woman bear his child I must say haha"

Hanji merely chuckled. "There is unfortunately no lucky guy. But I will look forward to this child and will keep my body safe and out of unnecessary danger." Eyeing Levi shortly before smiling again her eyes wandered to Petra next to Levi. "But Petra you could dance with Mr. Mokolov, right? We should be polite I believe and fulfill his wishes, no?"

"Huh?"

This came out of nowhere for Petra because she kept herself mostly quiet during the whole talk and zoomed out halfway being with her mind rather busy thinking over the relationship Hanji and her husband Levi might have and how she could prevent it from continuing.

"I wouldn't mind dancing with the other beauty here if her husband wouldn't not mind that is."

Levi merely shrugged. "I don't mind. Petra why not dance with Mr. Mokolov... you love dancing don't you? I will in the meanwhile accompany my other female company better to a chair for her to sit down. She shouldn't stay so much around in her condition. Especially not if she is wearing such shoes."

"Yes this would be rather nice Levi. I feel my feet slightly hurting." And with this the two disappeared excusing themselves leaving Petra alone with Mr. Mokolov.

"What are you scheming Hanji?" Levi escorted her away to a quieter area of the big ball room.

"Me? I'm merely wanting to spend some time with you alone. Even if just a few minutes. And don't worry my feet are still fine. They don't hurt and no I don't feel any symptoms of my heat kicking in. Don't worry shorty." Grinning sheepishly Hanji decided to change the course they were walking to and instead starting to lead Levi further a bit more onto the dance floor again but still far away from any curious eyes like Petra's for example.

"Again, what are you doing shitty glasses?"

Having a vague idea already he still let himself lead around like Hanji wished to.

Facing him finally from the front she placed Levi's arms on her body.

"Dance with me Levi."

"What if someone sees us?"

Huffing Hanji rolled her eyes. "Isn't this making it just exciting? Besides we wanted to make our first move today too, right?"

They swayed lightly to the music, Levi was a good dancer Hanji had to find out personally a week ago as he started to torture her into teaching her how to dance some classical dances for this party today. "And for what did I endure your strict dance lessons if we wouldn't dance at least one little dance?"

"I guess you make a point." He leaned closer to her ear. "And you are quite eager getting to fight against Petra I must say."

"Oh, I blame my hormones..." she moved her arms around his neck, letting them rest gently onto his shoulders. "Can't help it. I want you all for myself."

They danced together with the quiet music filling their ears, getting lost with each other at the moment and didn't notice the eyes of Petra spotting them after she got herself out of Mokolovs grip, watching them quietly in the distance, pursing her lips feeling anger and pain consuming her again.

After the dance followed more talks with rich people, possible new customers or already customers for keeping a good relationship between each others company. Levi didn't liked it much since it meant flattering people he didn´t liked. For Petra it was because she couldn't do much besides looking pretty while Levi and Hanji were in sync talking over the company and other complicated stuff she had no idea about. On the other hand Levi had a problem with every guy who made Hanji pretty eyes or tried to clearly flirt with her.

This would have continued longer if not Levi wouldn´t have spotted finally the person he was looking for since they had entered the party. His uncle Kenny Ackerman. Hanji noticing Levi looking somewhere else intensely all of a sudden followed his gaze spotting the figure as well.

"Your uncle.. why not say hello Levi? I can deal with Mr. Zackley and Mr. Flegel alone. Go to him. Don't worry. Trust me. And Petra can stay with me, right?"

"..."

Looking at his uncle in the distance than back to Hanji with Petra and back to his uncle, he sighed.

"Petra, stay here and keep an eye on Hanji, ok? I trust you two being good to Mr. Zackley and Mr. Flegel."

Excusing himself quickly the raven haired Alpha made his way straight to his uncle which was leaning at the wall in a corner of the hall alone, keeping his distance from anyone and everyone just seeming to observe boring the show in front of him, while having a class of wine in his right hand.

"Kenny..."

"Levi... so you finally spotted me. Took you long enough" the older raven haired man smirked at his short nephew which joined his uncle, leaning with his back against the wall boringly, a drink in his hand now as well he took from one of the walking around butlers.

"You still have this boring hobby of observing others I see."

"Hm. I must say we aren't this different I would say." Chuckling amused watching Levi knitting his brows in annoyance and confusion together while he sipped from his wine. "Aren't you quite the observing person currently too? Having your gaze fixated on a certain brunette wearing glasses like a hawk."

"Why do you think I'm watching her?"

Shaking his head Kenny snickered before eyeing the said woman together with Levi. "Because you show too many emotions. You glared as Mr. Flegel the fat guy tried to reach out to touch her nice behind"

Levi glared at Kenny averting his gaze from Hanji even if just shortly because to be true Kenny was on point and absolutely right with his observation. It took the short raven haired Alpha all of his will to not stomp over and show this brat where he belonged and that this woman was by far out of his league. Crossing his arms over his chest he continued to speak.

"I came not here to talk over my jealousy. We have to talk."

"Indeed we have. Look brat I understand fully why you couldn't keep your hands off a beauty like her. I won´t judge you. Those long legs.. to see you having a taste for tall woman is very interesting actually."

"Yeah because you had way too many woman already in your life changing them like your dirty underwear" Levi snorted, rolling his eyes. "But I'm not like you and cheat because it is fun."

"Pah, are you saying now you love her?"

The answer was straight and short but as serious as Levi could ever be, facing Kenny finally again. "I do. And speak a bit quieter if you wouldn't mind. I'm serious with her."

"Hoh?" Raising his eyebrow Kenny became finally curious where this conversation was leading. "And let me guess she is too?"

"It's mutual. And this is why we need to talk. In private. Somewhere a bit more quieter with less people around."

Pausing Kenny turned quiet and finished his glass before putting it away onto a free table close to him. "Sure. We can just get upstairs into one of the many rooms there. More than enough Mr. Mokolov has. It won´t be hard to find one pretty quiet room for us."

Nodding Levi showed a satisfied smirk, starting to walk away and giving Kenny a bad feeling for what was about to come next. "Just let me get the shitty classes over there before I have to kick Mr. Flegel´s fat ass if he continues blushing at her any longer like that."

Watching his nephew walk up to his affair to get her Kenny sighed, moving with his hand through his black slick hair. "Little Petra you sure were very far off. The brown haired woman is not using her magic on Levi and blinding him. He is pretty willingly and having a clear sight about what he is doing."


	12. The conversation with Kenny

They went into one of the many guest bedrooms Mr. Mokolov had upstairs on the second floor. The room was pitch black until Kenny flipped on the light switch next to the door revealing a spacious room with a big king sized bed on one side, a small fire place with a couch and a armchair across from each other placed next to it along with a small coffee table. A good place to hold a conversation with enough space for everyone to sit around. Kenny closed the door after all four had entered the room.

Four of them... this didn't went fully according to the plan Levi had in his mind. He wanted to talk with Kenny alone first, having just Hanji with him but as soon as the female Alpha had heard over them wanting to leave the party for a important conversation she refused firmly to stay behind. Saying she knew over what they need to talk and she had found out what kind of game Hanji was trying to play and it would be time to settle this.

"Petra I will say it again there is no need for you to be here right now."

"Oh Levi believe me I NEED to be here. Afterall I talked with Kenny already over it too."

Staying firm with her decision Levi sighed as he could only watch Petra make her way to the couch and sit down with her arms crossed over her chest huffing in impatience.

The raven's gaze turned to the side feeling a sudden squeeze in his right hand only to make eye contact with Hanji who gave him a reassuring smile nodding at him to silently tell him it's going to be okay even if His wife was here now.

"I'm fine." Together they joined Petra on the couch Hanji being on the left side while Levi sat in the middle between the two woman.

Having his seat across from them in the armchair Kenny instantly noticed the small distance Levi had put himself between Petra and himself, instead sitting closely and protectively by his affair.

"Well then.. What is it that our little Levi here has to announce to us which is so important that it can't wait."

Ignoring Kenny's try to get him mad and out of his calm and collected state Levi decided to face Hanji and take her hand into his, giving it a light squeeze openly for everyone to see before making eye contact with Kenny again. "I'm getting straight to the point because we are both fed up playing hide and seek. I'm having since several months an affair with Hanji Zoe."

Petra had this feeling already but despite everything she wasn't prepared for it as those words left her husbands mouth without any hint of regret being audible in his voice. Letting those words sink in was painful. She felt sick unable to pinpoint what emotions she currently felt. Anger? Pain? Sadness? Or was she perhaps even deep inside a tiny little bit happy since she finally found out the truth and knew who and what her enemy truly was.

"That's why I told you it would be better if you weren't here yet. I wanted to tell you everything at home in a better way Petra." Levi looked at Petra and her devastated expression. It made him feel bad since even through he wanted to get divorced from her and tell her the truth he wanted it to be nicer, at home and without many eyes prying on them, being able to leave the scene easily to be alone for themselves because honestly speaking Levi expected her to break down in tears.

But to his surprise it didn't happen. Instead Petra glared daggers at Hanji before she jumped up from her seat to lash out on her.

"Do you have not the tiniest bit of moral left inside your body! You thieving bitch! To seduce a married man!"

Hanji on the other hand was left unaffected by the Alpha woman's outburst calmly shifting her legs to cross over the other.

"I did not seduce him Petra and to your information I never planned to fall in love with Levi. Ask your husband if you don't believe me. The idea about having an affair came from him, not me."

Before Petra could raise her hand to slap Hanji Levi went in between them. Having her wrist now in a strong grip he stopped her in her tracks and she finally made eye contact with him.

"Petra that's enough sit down again please." Levi tried to calm them both down since he feared they would physically hurt each other if they continued standing any longer this close to each other.

Good thing he sat this close to Hanji.

"Attacking each other won't help the situation we are in Petra.. Calm down please. I honestly never planned for it to end like this... but.." Hanji's gaze shifted to Levi. "I couldn't stop not falling in love with him again... in fact I never fully couldn't forget about him."

Shaking his head in amusement Kenny burst out laughing loudly, breaking the tense atmosphere and make everyone shift their attention to him, who was now folding his arms over his chest and smirking at all of them.

"Well what I don't understand is however.. WHY is there any need to let the cat out of the sack now? I mean you two could have just continued quietly your little secret affair without poor Petra finding out. Or were you suddenly overwhelmed by guilt Levi?" Kenny's gaze turned to his nephew waiting interest for his reply.

"I admit I feel guilty and bad for cheating but this was not the reason why we both decided to talk over it now instead of waiting a bit longer..." Eying Petra one last time before he let her go and watched her walking away from Hanji and him. She must have decided to prefer to stand far away from them now, having her arms crossed over chest while abstinently rubbing the spot on her arm he had gripped her strongly. "...Hanji is pregnant with my child."

As soon as those words left the Alpha's mouth Hanji could feel all eyes on her. Petra stared intensely at her stomach with a sudden murderous intent in her eyes and it most likely took all the will the blond could muster to not charge at her again.

While on the other hand Kenny looked at her with surprise, his eyes wide for a moment, clearly needing some time to collect his next thoughts.

His expression suddenly changed, all amusement from earlier gone and a serious dark expression appearing.

"I'm disappointed in you Levi."

Suddenly Kenny slammed his hands down the armchair before getting up on his feet furious now.

"You are the heir of the Ackerman family! You have a company! Do you release in what bad light you will put us into and sullen our name!?"

Levi's expression didn't changed, keeping his eyes focused on his uncle along with Hanji who tried to remain as calm as him. Ignoring her quickened up heartbeat, searching hold in his strong hand which was gently squeezing her own again.

"I am aware of that."

"Than why were you this incompetent to get an outsider woman pregnant!? I told you I wouldn't have cared if you cheated on your wife having one, two or three other woman AS LONG AS IT WOULD REMAIN BY THAT!"

Petra gasped. "Excuse me!?"

Kenny didn't even bother looking at her. "You married into our family Petra. You are no real Ackerman so keep quiet for a moment."

"But-!?"

"Ohh girl point your finger at yourself at the moment and rather ask yourself what you did wrong that my nephew found you this boring to search for sexual pleasure from another woman." Kenny spat out annoyed by Petra's whining having more important matters to deal with it now. Like deciding how to punish his nephew the best way and keep the Ackerman name clean.

Those harsh words put her speechless, unable to know how to react at the moment and gave Kenny the quietness he wanted from her.

"Kenny let Petra out of this. This is not her fault! I simply never truly loved her because a certain family decided to forcefully marry us!" Levi growled, staring with a deadly glare plastered on his face at his uncle now. "I will say it again to get into your small useless brain... I did not start this affair for sexual pleasure. I fell in love with Hanji..." he shortly made eye contact with her. "..or rather I fell in love all over again for her after we met again."

This made Kenny raise his eyebrow in confusion. "Wait.. again?"

Hanji smirked deciding she couldn't continue letting Levi do all the work in the end. Not after this sudden love declaration he gave her without warning her that little idiot and making her heart race suddenly for a completely different reason. She was his right hand afterall too, wasn't she?

With flaming up cheeks she bit her lip before speaking up.

"Don't you recognize me Kenny? I guess it is hard after all those years.. my hair grew longer and my clothes turned more feminie. Me and Levi played a lot in our childhood times. Before you moved overseas. My full name is Hanji Zoe. Does it ring any bells now?"

"Zoe...?" The older man turned quiet a sudden releasetion hitting him hard upon having taking a closer look over her features like her eye color, the glasses, hair color and the prominent nose. "Are you kidding me? You can't possible be that boyish and poor looking cheeky little brat which sneaked into our property to see Levi quite a few times and taking him with you for those so called 'adventurous'."

The bebestackled woman chuckled. "So you do remember me quite well Kenny. Indeed this was me."

"I admit you changed quite a bit.. from a dirty duck into a beautiful swan." Kenny sighed. "Tch, like mother like son I guess-"

"Kenny!" Levi rose his voice dramatically loud in a warning tone but it didn't seem to affect the older Alpha like he wished to.

"What? I'm merely saying the truth. Or do you see your father anywhere? One mistake lead to Kuchel, your mother getting pregnant with you and here you are having inpregnanted a woman which isn't your wife. Quite ironic don't you think so?"

"Unlike my good for nothing father I however don't plan on running away. And it was not just a one night stand thing either like what lead to me!" Levi spat more than just a bit furious now. Yes, his mother did some mistakes but without them he would never be born. He had loved his mother always and this would never change even though she is gone since several years now.

Before this would go on any more in a futile back and forth of yelling at each other Hanji barked in between the two Alphas smiling sweetly.

"We shouldn't go too far away from the subject at hand. The reason me and Levi wanted to talk with you Kenny was for a simple reason which is-"

"Which is you want our money I suspect, right? Can we be even sure you are pregnant or that the child is indeed Levi's?"

Levi already wanted to interject but Hanji stopped him chuckling amused before provocantly lean her head against his shoulder, while taking a hold onto his arm.

"Oh no, I don't want his money only. I want all of it. In short I want to be part of this family."

Even Levi wasn't prepared for her sudden bold actions and turned speechless staring at her with wide eyes as she gave him a lovingly smile before she surprised him even more if this was even possible as she gave him a quick peek onto his cheek.

"Isn't that, right? Or did I say something wrong now?"

Blinking confused for a moment the Alpha came out of his daze shaking his head in affirmation. "No, you didn't. It is like Hanji said.. I want Hanji and my unborn child to be part of this family."

"And how do you think that could be archived Levi my dear nephew?" Kenny asked sarcasticm spilling practically from his mouth. He knew how most likely but still he wanted to hear it from his nephews own mouth.

"I want to get a divorce and marry Hanji simply that."

"Of course about the child I have a doctor certificate confirming my pregnancy and as soon as the child is born we can do a father test to confirm it is Levi's child." Pulling out some papers from her purse she had with her she handed them to Kenny smirking satisfied as she watched him read the documents carefully.

"Looks like we have a very prepared young woman here." Kenny mused shrugging as he handed her the documents back, having read enough.

"Obviously, we are talking over my competent smart right hand here. You know how the company statistic improved since Hanji worked for me. We even have with us the newest statistic from the latest month to see." Montoning for Hanji to give it to his uncle she pulled out a folder and gave it to Kenny who took it even if a bit taken aback.

"You two are very pushy... what is the downside? There is something you two hide. Spit it out."

Hanji gulped. Both knew it wouldn't be so easy as it was looking currently. The hardest obstacle they still had to overcome now afterall... her being an Omega.

Levi smirked not letting his nervousness shown.

"There are still two things left to discuss. I won't go and talk around the bush. Hanji is an Omega."

There was an uncomfortable short silence illuminating the room until Petra was the first one to found her voice again, starting to laugh hysterically.

"This has to be a joke. An Omega!? I got cheated with by a lowly good for nothing Omega!?" Her golden eyes landed on Hanji smirking at her now full with confidence. "You could never be a part of this family. At first you are not rich like us and second Levi's child must be an Alpha. All Ackerman's are Alphas and this tradition cannot be broken. You can use all your filthy Omega scent your want to hypnotize my husband but in the end you and this child are nothing more than a mistake!"

Hanji rolled her eyes, not letting herself get provoked by her rival. Levi on the other hand bit back his sharp remark which was at the tip of his tongue. In the end he was a cheating husband and in the end her Omega scent did to some extent truly hypnotize him but this was not why they were here. They were here because they loved each other even if others did not understand.

"I must agree with Petra here. You will never be allowed to marry this woman. The child has not even a guarantee to be an Alpha since this woman is an Omega. Forget it Levi." His voice darkened. "I will forbid you continue your affair with this woman. And also she works for you, right? See her fired. She is not even allowed to work in this position as an Omega. I don't know what she did to trick everyone to get into this position but I won't allow this!"

Levi had told her to be prepared for this reaction earlier but still, now being in this situation made Hanji's knees weak and her resolve from earlier weaken.

Maybe Levi noticed this, maybe Levi felt her becoming scared as he suddenly pulled her closer to him, his arm moving around her waist while his piercing eyes never left Kenny's.

"No. I won't leave her and I won't fire her."

His voice was razor sharp almost, making his point more than clear.

"What? You want to defy me!?"

"I do. Hanji proved herself being more than competent enough to be working in my company. That's why she is working for me. You saw in the statistics how her being here improved my company."

Kenny crossed his arms over his chest. "And what if she has heat during work? I'm surprised during all these months she works for you nothing happened."

"She takes suppressants and I can deal with her heats just fine if you know what I mean."

"And what about this child? How do you plan to change this? And the point that you are married to an Alpha woman already? You think the Ral's will be happy to hear their daughter lost to a lowly Omega from a lowly poor household!? How do you think the media would think about this!? They would tear our family, the whole company apart!" Kenny yelled at him furiously. This wasn't a matter about love. This was a matter about money and reputation.

"At least Hanji can bear me a heir unlike Petra. Or do you think why even after 10years of marriage we couldn't even conceive one brat. Believe me I did try with Petra because Hanji was not in my life a year ago."

"What do you mean?" Raising one of his eyebrows in confusion the older raven Alpha watched how Levi smacked a letter onto the small coffee table in front of them.

"Read. This was in our mail last week. Those are the test results from the clinic you send us to."

"The test results are here...?"

Petra asked, her voice slowly turning quiet. This was the first time she heard about this. Did her husband hold this information back from her?

"Yes, they are Petra." Levi answered her shortly, not even looking at her. To be honest je couldn't because he knew what she would hear now would break her heart but it was needed to be done. For Hanji. To give him the future he wished for with the woman and child he loved.

After Kenny was finished reading the test results he fell back into his armchair, clearly shocked by those informations he just learned.

"Are you kidding me...? We married you off to a defect Alpha like her?"

"D-defect? What do you mean Kenny?" Petra's voice broke slowly, fear rising inside her.

"You cannot get pregnant according to these test results. It's pretty much almost impossible they say. You will never bear us a heir. You will never be useful for us."

The harsh words Kenny told her were like sharp knifes stabbing Petra's heart. She was lucky she stood close to the sofa from earlier again and could sank down onto it before her legs would completely gave up on her.

Watching Petra from the corner of his eyes Levi bit his lip before he let out a long frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry Petra. But with this you are not qualified to be my wife. And I want because of this out of my marriage. Not even the Ral's can say anything against us like this. Which is one problem solved. So what do you say Kenny?"

Humming in deep thoughts Kenny took a long time before he answered again.

"You certainly were thinking a lot over this and came prepared... and about the media?"

Levi shrugged. "We can make some lie up. As long as they get presented a heir I think the reaction will be quite positive instead of negative."

Noticing were these was heading to Petra shook her head, scared and fear written all over her face now.

"No.. no.. you can't do this to me... Levi.. you can't do this to me.. what did I ever do to you?"

Hearing her shaking voice Levi turned around to her. "You did nothing wrong. I simply do not love you. For the sake of both of us we should end this marriage and break free from these shackles."

"Shackles?"

"Petra... don't you notice Levi feels like being caged in a bird cage? It's a pretty life but-"

"Shut up Hanji! I don't need you lecturing me you thief!" Petra snapped at her bitterly. Sniffling now it made the pair not easier but there was no turning back now.

"Kenny your answer?" The raven pressed on. He wanted this talk to be over with and out of here. Listening to Petra's sniffles was even hurting him.

"...Let's make a deal. If the unborn child is an Alpha I will allow the divorce. And you can marry your Omega Levi. If the child however is not an Alpha I will send Petra to any hospital possible to get her pregnant even with medical help. Until she bears us an heir."

Bitting her lip Petra shuddered. "I-I won't give up onto my marriage. I will change. I will prove myself being better until you accept me Levi. And I will undergo any medical treatment to get pregnant."

Her resolve again coming back. She whipped her eyes frantically before setting her eyes on her target, her enemy. Hanji Zoe.

"I won't back down either Petra." Hanji gave her the same serious look. The answer Kenny gave her was more than good enough for her. It was not a complete win but not a completely lose either.

"Another thing you two woman. I won't accept a no as answer. As long as this problem is unsolved I want Hanji to be living as close to Levi as possible. This child is still to 50% an Ackerman so should something happen I want someone always be around. If this child should luckily turn into an Alpha I won't allow anything to happen to our heir."

"WHAT!?" Petra jumped up from her chair. "No! I won't allow her to life in my and Levi's house!"

"Didn't I say I won't accept a no as an answer?" Kenny told her in an warning tone.

Unlike Petra Hanji found where this was going better an better.

"There's a small request I would have however Mr. Kenny, sir." A smile appearing on her beautiful features.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Me and Levi have medical documents over a method to rise the possibility for an Omega to give birth to an Alpha. According to them a pair bond with the biology father if he is an Alpha is giving a good effect. Along with this I will go to a certain hospital we decided which is specialized with Omegas and how to give them a higher chance to give birth to an Alpha..." the brown haired explained calmly.

"And this means in short you want me to allow to break Levi his pair bond with Petra even through they are still married, am I not right?" He chuckled. "It's almost scary how prepared you are miss. I will allow it. But in return I want to kept in contact with all medical decisions you both will make."

"Of course." Hanji looked at Levi happily smiling from ear to ear while Levi tried to look as neutral as much as possible even if from the inside he was getting pretty excited.

Turning to Petra which instantly put one of her hands behind her over her neck as soon as Levi's eyes landed on her.

"No. No! Not my pair bond! I'm married to Levi! You can't steal this from me too! You can't take this from me as well! Not the only connection I have left!"

"I'm sorry Petra." Levi apologized while making his way slowly up to her, even after she jumped up from her chair and started backing away until she hit the wall.

With step after step Levi took he cornered Petra more until she hit a corner in the room, like a cornered animal about to get assaulted.

"Levi... please... don't do this to me.." her eyes became teary until the tears started running down her cheeks. " I will do anything you say... just not this..."

"I'm sorry Petra..."

More did Levi not say as he was about to do what had to be done to forcefully break his pair bond with Petra. As a male Alpha he was still higher ranked as Petra and was allowed to decide with who he had a pair bond with.

Kenny left the room first after he had said everything he needed to say. The door clicking shut behind him.

He didn't needed to see what was about to happen.

Hanji looked away, down to the floor, unable to look at the scene displaying not far away from her. Even if it was needed for her and Levi's future. The world was a cruel place sometimes... but you could turn it into a very beautiful place too...


	13. The Pair bond

The following day was very existing and busy at the same time for Hanji because she practically still couldn't quite believe what had happened yesterday.

After Levi was done with Petra he decided to drive her home safetly since she needed to rest. They didn't talked one word to each other the whole drive. Petra sat in the back seat again while Hanji moved up to the front onto the passagner seat next to Levi who was again driving. Dropping Petra of inside the house and making sure she was so far doing okay as much as he could tell being in the explicit situation they were in, the raven left the house again to drive Hanji home as well. Or at least that was the plan until he watched Hanji already exit his car, flashing him a smile as she saw him.

"What are you doing? I told you to wait-."

Shaking her head the brunette Omega walked up to him before she threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his own.

"I was thinking..." she chuckled. "I'm supposed to be living here from now on, right?"

"Yeah, Kenny said this." Sneaking his hands around her waist he looked her in the eyes. "What are you thinking in that brain of yours? Spit it out shitty glasses"

"Why send me back home if I could stay not here already? Or you think this would be bad for Petra? How is she... she's inside already, right?"

"She was doing okay I guess. I let her in and saw she went into our bedroom." He explained, shrugging. "Than let us go in shall we? We can take one of the guest rooms. We have two so pick the one you would like the most."

Taking his hand Hanji let Levi lead her inside his big house. She was quite amazed looking curiously around the big entrance area with the big staircase leading upstairs to the second floor. Doors on the left and right side leading to different rooms on the first floor. The floor was grayish marble most likely the omega guessed since Levi was rich. A dark black carped leading from the entrance hall up to the stairs to the second floor. A big chandelier at the ceiling hanging down beautifully and giving the whole room a castle like ambiance.

"Really Levi? Weren't thinking you were the prince kind of style type." Teasing her Alpha Hanji looked at him. "But one thing I knew I would find."

"Hoh? And what?"

"It's spotless clean!"

"Of course it is." Thinking for a moment and looking at her beautiful form, wearing still the green dress making her look like out coming out of a fairy tale book. Smirking slightly he made his way up to her, watching with satisfication how her eyes widened and her cheeks became a light rosy color as he thew her hand up to his lips, kissing the palm of her hand.

"You want to keep on googling around or explore more of this 'castle' shitty princess?"

"For a moment I was worried the cleanfreak prince would go out of character." Hanji laughed loudly, nodding as she followed him upstairs.

"Downstairs you can find the living room, the dinning room and the kitchen and a bathroom. But these rooms you can explore tomorrow." Levi quickly said before moving on leading her along a long hallway upstairs. "Here we have another two bathrooms. One if for guests and one is the master bathroom." He pointed to a room." This is my office at home and across from it is the room Petra is in..."

"Your bedroom." Hanji finished for him. The door was closed but they could see light shinning through the door which meant Petra had to be awake still.

"Yeah... my old bedroom.. than the first guest room is next to it or next to my office which I think we should take... it's farer away..."

Understanding what he meant Hanji agreed with Levi letting him lead her inside the spacious guest bedroom. The walls were painted in a light lavender color and a dark brown wooden floor. At the center was a big king sized bed located and across from it a big drawer in the same dark brown wooden color like the bed. The sheets were in a grayish and white light color. The room looked very noble and everything from top to bottom looked fitting magnificently together.

"It's pretty..."

"You like your new bedroom? That's good. But we can repaint the walls if you like it of course too or change the furniture.." Levi said quickly worried she wouldn't like it or feel out of place.

"Are you stupid? You know very well purple is one of my favorite colors. I like this room... just.."

"Just?" Relieved to hear this Levi almost inaudible sneaked behind her and drew her back close to his chest, his lips resting against her neck. A beautiful surprised gasp escaping from her lips making his heart skip a beat. Her Omega scent hitting his nostrils up from this close making her want even more. She was beautiful.. they were finally alone.. inside his house in one of his bedrooms.. his pair bond was gone... Hanji was going to be his.. tonight it would happen decided.

"I want a shelf with my books inside this room. It's missing the scent of my books a bit."

He snorted kissing her neck gently making his way down to her shoulders while slowly opening the zipper of her dress. "This can be arranged. But tonight I won't let you be able to miss any books. Your mind will be busy with anything else than books..." a pause. "And body of course."

"Ohh~ really? Than I must say I can't wait for that to happen..."

Her dress fell to the floor, leaving her in her black underwear standing in front of him. Maybe if he squeezed his eyes together and with a bit fantasy he could make out a very light bulge, her stomach starting to get a different, rounder form, adjusting to the new situation with a baby growing inside her. But still it would take months until they would be three people instead of two and being even more busy than before.

Noticing his eyes staring intensively on her Hanji fidgeted with her fingers. "What? Something on your mind?"

"Just thinking and looking at your body if I can already see something."

"It's a bit early still for that. But my morning sickness is still quite annoying if you want to know."

"Let me note down I won't kiss you until you have brushed your teeth two times in the morning."

Hanji grinned, laughing amused, knowing very well he actually wasn't joking and dead serious. "Yes, my cleanfreak shorty."

Stepping out of her dress carefully she approached him , throwing her arms again around him and attacking his lips hungrily, her body pressing as close as possible to him. "Don't worry I didn't vomit since the morning and brushed my teeth."

"How assuring to hear that." He smirked against her lips, deepening the kiss, tongues dancing in hungry need and lust for each other.

Pushing her to the bed Levi stopped as soon as she hit with the back of her legs the edge of it, watching her sit down and watch him undressing out of his suit, enjoying the free eye candy show just for her. Getting drawn to him almost her hands moved out to him, touching his bare chest, over his hard muscles.. his abs.

"Touchy Woman" he said even through he didn't disliked her exploring his body from a new, again. It was nothing unusual, whenever they made love her eyes shined full of curiousity and awe upon looking at his bare body.

Gently pushing her body down onto the mattress after he was as completely bare as her Levi joined her in bed, topping her carefully.

For a moment it felt like the time stood still for The raven haired Alpha as he looked down at her beautiful form beneath him. Her long eyelashes adoring her brown mesmerizing eyes which were looking up at him, her lips lightly parted and her cheeks covered in a rosy adorable color, awaiting his next move in anticipation.

"Levi... is it really going to happen today...?"

Bending down he simply kissed her. Lovingly and full of love, something someone who didn't knew Levi never would believe the crumpy short guy would be capable of.

"For how long did we long for this moment, shitty glasses? You think I would want to wait any moment longer, now that I am able to pair bond with you?"

Hanji felt her eyes getting wet and she quickly found herself whipping her eyes frantically, upset and annoyed with herself.

"It's not fair I'm a hormonal mess anyway already and than you say stuff like that! Asshole!"

"A mess indeed. Like always. Turn around onto your stomach. Otherwise I won't be able to reach your neck."

Obeying his request Hanji turned around onto her stomach. Excitement and even slight nervousness creeping up inside her body. Her heart was hammering so fast inside her rip cage, seeing nothing but feeling Levi's body hovering over her body. She shuddered feeling his lips making contact with her bare back moving up to her shoulders slowly and teasingly. It wasn't like it felt, no his treatment was pure bliss but the way he avoided her neck on purpose was driving her insane. She wanted him to do his Alpha magic on her RIGHT NOW.

"Levi... hurry!" She groaned inside her pillow underneath her head. "I want your pair bond... I want you... now."

He smirked. "I was waiting for you to tell me this." His hot breath she could feel ghosting over her neck. "I want you too, Hanji."

And than she felt it, his teeth sinking into her flesh inside his neck. And oh god did it felt good. Out of instinct she moved her hips up, feeling him wanting it as much as her suddenly. The pair bond biting was extremely pleasurable for an Omega, despite the rough treatment they weren't in pain but feeling an electric shock of pure pleasure going through their whole bodies. For an Alpha it was supposed to be very pleasuring too. Giving them a feeling of pure dominance and ownership over their Lover. This feeling could variate however over between each pair, depending over how much they cared over each other and loved each other.

A moan was all that left her mouth as she felt him easily slide into her from behind. She was practically dripping wet as soon as he had bite down into her.

Everything else became almost blurry in her memory, Levi hammering inside her from behind while he continued to keep his bite firmly into her neck and her under his pure control, trapped beneath him. Like a hungry wild animal, a black panther could fit to his description perhaps perfectly. She came with a loud shriek of pleasure. But it was far from over yet. Levi was not finished yet, far from finished yet. Releasing her neck after feeling her come he decided to switch positions. Turning her around onto her back Levi looked at her face for a short moment. Many untold feelings telling each other just by locking eyes with each other. He touched one of her cheeks gently before locking their lips again hungrily and him entering her again just as easily as the first time. The second time that day Hanji felt herself coming was as Levi released his seed deep inside her and with this completing the pair bond ritual. Technically at least. Both were not tired yet. They longed for more, they wanted to feel each other more. More and more until they would probably pass out.

The connection they felt between each other after the ritual was over was beyond them. Unexplainable. Feeling each others heartbeats along the mesmerizing feeling of harmony and pure love. Panting and regaining their breathing, their foreheads touched each other, Levi still topping her.

Hanji started chuckling happily at some point, throwing her hands around Levi's neck happily.

"I feel you being connected to me. This is amazing... I love it. I love being in this pair bond... I love being yours..." she leaned up and kissed his lips playfully. "Levi I love you.."

"Yeah.. me too. So another round?" He asked unsure how tired he made her. As Alpha his condition was stronger than hers and considering his more built up body.

"You even need to ask?"

With an almost inhuman unknown strength to him his Omega pushed him suddenly down from her. Good thing the bed was so big. Now it was her time to be on top and rock his body. Smirking down at him lustfully with her dishelved brown hair, Levi looked up at her. A small smile making it's way up his lips.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Morning, the first warm rays of sunshine shinning through the window Hanji's eyes fluttered open. The first thing her eyes made contact with was the raven hair bundle next to her along with a adorable baby faced Levi sleeping peacefully next to her. He looked so innocent like this. Whenever she got the chance to catch him still sleeping she was thinking the same thing. An dark angel ascended upon her. She got so lucky. She knew that. The bebestackled woman wished she could stay longer like this, in bed, watching him sleep quietly and adoring his adorableness. But unfortunately she couldn't feeling the need to visit the toilet. Moving a strand of black hair out of his face before climbing out of bed she picked up the first her underwear to put on and Levi's shirt.

After she was done with that she put her hair back up into her usual ponytail, luckily she had somehow found her hair band onto the ground. Curiously she turned her herself around in front of the bathroom mirror, pushing her ponytail to the side with one of her hands to reveal her strongly visible red bite mark from Levi. The mark of their pair bond. Tracing her fingers carefully over it the Omega convinced himself that she was not seeing things. It was there. Everything she remembered from yesterday happened and she was in a pair bond now... with the man she loved.

"...I am in a pair bond..." she smiled. "And I never wanted to be into one before.. and yet here I am."

Making her way out of the bathroom she peeked shortly back inside the bedroom, making sure Levi was still fast asleep before going down the hallway in direction to the kitchen. If she remembered hopefully still correctly she knew where it should be located. She needed coffee and she was hungry.

To her luck she did remember correctly and stood now inside his spacious big black lacquered kitchen font doors among light grey kitchen counter. It was very modern. Even a big American XXL fridge he had of course in his kitchen. Rich people and everything having in too big size. Spotting the big coffee machine she she was happy, now she only needed to find cups and everything else to make a small bedtime breakfast for each other.

Being so busy with her task Hanji didn't even notice as another pair of footsteps made it's way down the stairs until they stood frozen in place at the entrance of the kitchen.

"It's you..."

"Hm?" Peeking around out of the fridge Hanji had her head practically almost inside before as she collected stuff she found and decided to need for her breakfast, their eyes met. Female Omegas vs Female Alphas. Hanji and Petra.

"Petra... good morning."

"Morning." Petra muttered under her breath, merely out of courtesy.

Passing by Hanji to get herself a cup of tea the Alpha stopped death in her tracks, her eyes widening as she took another glance at the Omegas neck which was visible thanks to her ponytail.

"Is that...? You bitch."

Taking a moment until realisation hit her Hanji covered her bite mark with her hand shortly, glancing back at Petra. "Oh... you saw it. Than I won't lie over it and be straight with you Petra. Yes, I'm officially now in a pair bond with Levi. If you will excuse me now. I will let you better alone now again."

Having finished making her last sandwich Hanji grabbed her two plates and retreated back upstairs into her and Levi's new bedroom.

Watching the brunette walk out of the kitchen until she had completely vanished from her sight, Petra threw her cup of coffee onto the floor in pure frustration.

Her marriage, her pair bond was as shattered as this broken cup of coffee.


	14. Moving in, drama and a motorcycle

Entering the bedroom again Hanji got meet up by a pair of blue grayish eyes staring at her in question over what she did.

Presenting him with a big triumphanting grin her attemp with making breakfast Hanji plopped herself down back into bed next to him.

"Morning little sunshine slept well?"

"Hm... morning." Sitting up into a straight up position Levi stretched herself tiredly before taking her cup with fresh brewed tea from her she was holding out to him. It was beyond him how she could drink this black stuff called coffee and on top of that without any sugar or milk.

From the corner of his eyes he stared at her neck and her bite mark, red lined out and prominent.

"... does it hurt?"

"Hm?"

Munching at her toast happily she turned her head around to him with full mouth.

"Tch. First shallow."

Shaking his head he watcht her shallow obediently before opening her mouth to answer him.

"The bite mark? It doesn't hurt. You should know it's actually... very arousing for an Omega." She blushed, her eyes moving to his back area. "Besides you should look in the mirror.. at your back. You've got quite scratched marked last night from me.

Now it was his time to feel a unfamiliar blush kreep up making him quickly look to the side.

"I know.. just to make sure I didn't hurt you. Later we should get your stuff from your place here."

"Sure. But first we should finish eating and most likely knowing you a long shower is appropriate for our cleanfreak here." Chuckling amused Hanji leaned herself over to slung her arms around him and give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Damn right. Unless you want to get dirty again before that."

"Again-?!"

Her chuckles turned into loud squeals as her Alpha pushed her back down to the bed, grabbing the plates and putting them on the bedside table. Seems like a different kind of 'eating up' Levi had in mind.

* * *

In the end it was noon already as they emerged finally from the bedroom, dressed and freshly bathed.

"Hanji and you are sure we don't need to call someone to help us carry you stuff?" Levi called after her as Hanji already skipped down the stairs.

"I am sure. I only need personal stuff clothes, books, cosmetic stuff I have at home. I mean I don't need my furniture and you have all electronic items bigger and better than me." She called over her shoulder stopping in her tracks as Petra stood there in the hallway. "Oh Petra..."

Levi catching up to her before he met eyes with Petra at the end.

"Petra. I will be out with Hanji for a while." He checked his watch. "You ate already? It's pretty late already."

The Alpha woman shook her head, ignoring Hanji only looking at Levi. "I didn't yet. Only ate a short breakfast."

"I will make dinner later then." He said before going out with Hanji. They were still living together under the same roof which meant they should get along each other as good as possible. He didn't dislike Petra and hoped at some point it would get into her head and they could mentain a good platonic friendship.

As Levi opened his garage watching his girlfriend already walk into in direction to his car he could already hear her gasp and guess why as well.

"Hanji, no don't even start..."

Stepping into the big garage his guess was right seeing her already fawn over his black baby. A black motorcycle.

"But Leviiii..."

"How do you think we transport your belongings on a motorcycle?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Pouting despite his logical reasoning she crossed her arms over chest as well, copying him.

"I know but... later pretty please? Before I'm fat and cannot ride with you anymore I mean... just once..."

Those brown chocolate eyes piercing right into his soul slowly making him waver his strong opinion. Sighing defeated he made his way to the car, opening his passenger seat and waiting for her.

"Come on now Hanji. Fine later we take a short ride if you are good girl now and get into the car. First the work and get your stuff than the fun."

"Yahooo!" He couldn't watch her fast enough sit into his car, all excited now. "Hurry, hurry! Let us get my belongings so we can start the fun!"

"Are you kidding me.." shaking his head amused he made his way into the driver seat. "Oh in what I got myself into with you.."

"You love me that's why you cannot say no to me" Was all Hanji said in a matter of fact tone while Levi drove out of the garage and onto the street.

Truth to her words Hanji really didn't had much she had to take with her. While Hanji packed boxes full with her books. If one thing she had a lot it was books.

"And don't you dare think to carry one of these heavy boxes." He warned her the third time the past hour they started packing things.

"I know mister strict daddy." Hanji closed the next box sighing satisfied. "Here this was the last one with books. I wouldn't be thinking this whole big shelf was carrying so many books in it."

"Me neither." Levi grabbed the carton box and went back to his car.

Humming happily the brunette looked around her small bedroom. This would be probably the last time she would be in here. "Ah, that's right. I forgot about this almost."

Climbing under her bed she pulled out two boxes. One was her little 'toy box' and the other was something else but full of importance. Placing the box carefully onto her bed she opened it. Inside were various things. A small round stone, a dried flower pressed between books and put on bookmark and a small pack of photos.

Coming back again Levi found her looking at some of the photos, not even seeming to notice he came back, deep into her own little world while smiling over something she must be seeing on the photos.

"What are you looking at?"

Startled by his voice Hanji looked up, clearly surprised to see him here.

"Oh you are back already.. I was remembering the past come here and sit down."

Even more curious as before Levi sat down besides her and taking a peek at the photo she was holding out to him. On it he saw a short little boy looking unamused into the camera while next to him was a overly cheerful and laughing bebestackled Hanji with her too big glasses and her ripped trousers due to her naturally reckless behavior and she was holding something in her hand that looked like a frog. In short the boy was him as he was still a kid.

"A picture of us?"

"Surprised?"

"A bit. I admit." He looked at the other photos. Some were poorly made but all had either them together or one of them be it him or Hanji. At one picture he stopped however his eyes widening. "Mother..."

"Ah, you found the one I like the most. This we took together with your mother before she..." Hanji paused deciding to not say it. She still remembered Kuchel well. She was kind and lovingly and the only one from Levi's family which liked her and had nothing against her spending time with Levi.

"I remember it. She read us a book. We sat on the bed all three together. She was feeling not well again and could only stay in bed since the last few days..." Levi muttered.

"Hm yes. Oh that's right remember this?" Taking out a dry pressed flower she held it out in front of his face.

"An old dry flower?"

"No. Not just any flower. We made flower crowns with those. I took the flower crown home you gave me... and pressed a flower from it to keep it." A prominent blush made itself up onto her face. "Say, do you remember that day what we talked about? It was the day Petra visited you and you ran away, meeting me on the flower field."

Hanji didn't know why she felt the need to suddenly ask this. He probably is not. Those were only some silly little words from kids. Silly promises from a time they were still so young, yet here she was feeling the need to know. Perhaps it was because of her hormones running wide, becoming sentimental from just looking at a little box filled with childhood memories.

Levi watched her, he felt she was very fond of those memories almost radiating present they were, so strongly he could sense them.. and again making him aware of her strong feelings to him due to their pair bond and being connected now.

"Hmm.. I must have said something pretty amazing if they are still having such an effect."

"You don't in short"

She knew it. She was silly from having this little glimmer of hope. Watching her puffing her cheeks in annoyance Levi couldn't help but smirk grabbing her chin to force her to look back at him.

"Oi, don't assume stuff so fast. I guess what you want to hear is having something to do with your adult appearance 'the exact opposite of Petra being my type', right?"

"W-well.." she stammered turning embarrassed. So he did remember. "I may or may not have unintentionally grew my hair longer and put up into a ponytail..."

"Liar. You should know you cannot hide stuff anymore from me." His free hand moved up to touch her chest where her fast beating heart was located.

For a moment he did nothing only seeming to listen to her quick heartbeat, surprised and somehow fascinated over the fact how much he could sense.

It was such a big difference from all his years he experienced a pair bond already with Petra.

"It's strange but I feel we are always connected now. I can feel if you are extremely joyful or at the moment very shy trying to hide how much I'm stuck in your brain."

Leaning closer Levi kissed her cheek, than her mouth before pushing her backwards all of a sudden, making her fall on her back onto the bed. Before Hanji could even make any move to get up again she had Levi attacking her, kissing longingly on her lips and sucking on her neck, close to where he had biting her. He couldn't himself. The Omega scent from his pair bonded Omega not helping his situation.

"Levi... we still aren't done. Stop it!"

His hands as responds only were crawling under her shirt, his fingers tickling her skin teasingly knowing fully well how it was making her all excited.

"What you say and what you signal me are too different things however Hanji." He muttered against her skin.

Using her remaining full strength the brunette pushed him off her, taking his head into her hands and making him look at her now despite his disapproving look.

"It's called 'not thinking with your libido only'" Hanji laughed. "Who is the Omega here? Me or you? Come on we can do it later again. Usually you are the one saying first work than the entertainment." A wide smirk appearing on her face. "Or am I that much stuck in your brain, little guy hmm~?"

All she received was a scrowling Levi unable to come up with a cheeky remark, in the end obeying and getting down from her so they could finish packing the stuff.

Her little guy just couldn't be honest with himself.

* * *

In the end they managed to pack everything and return back home.

Petra heard the familiar car engine and looked out of the window, seeing his black car with the two seated inside parking into the garage.

Opening the front door the blond already could see Levi approaching the house carrying a big carton with him.

"Welcome back Levi..." her eyes moved to Hanji. "And you..."

Levi walked past her thanking Petra shortly for holding the door open for her but otherwise iggnoring her.

"Levi since you said I cannot carry any cartons I will search for the bookshelf online and watch you all the hard work." Hanji walking past Petra as well made her way upstairs after Levi.

It was almost like Petra was air or at least this is how the blond Alpha woman felt as the two disappeared upstairs from her sight, continuing talking to each other. If they wanted to play that game she could do the same. She felt like taking a long relaxing bath anyway. Maybe with a glas of wine and putting in some relaxing music.

In the end Hanji changed her mind and waiting for Levi to order a bookshelf she needed for her beloved books together with him. Her life being part of one hell of a rich businessman was different now and the shops standards she could shop in now too.

Roaming in a carton Hanji took out two frames with two photographs of her and Levi featuring inside. She took them on the secret date with the help of Nanaba and Mike during the day of their secret date. Not long ago they had to do anything in secret and now here they are where they are now almost officially dating and together.

"Hmm now where to put them... it's my house too... or at least Levi said I should make myself at home too.." her eyes wandering around in their bedroom she remembered she saw a place full of frames down stairs in the living room. Maybe this was a good time to explore the rest of the house finally.

Going downstairs she was glad to find the living room empty of any blond Jealous Alpha woman.

Her eyes quickly spotted the cabinet with the many framed images on top of it placed. Going closer Hanji looked at the images. They were all images of Levi and Petra together. Most likely them being on a vacation, one showing them at the beach and one showing them in Germany or Italia. But the other images took more her interest. It showed Petra wearing a white dress.. those were clearly wedding photos. Petra smiled in all of them and Levi looked as unaffected as always.

Hanji wouldn't be honest of she would say she weren't feeling anything as she looked at those images. Those were a part of Levi's 10long year life she weren't a part of. A married life with a different woman.

Looking down at her own two framed photographs in her hands she bit her lip thinking for a moment before she decided to place them along the many other photographs. There was more than enough space left and she was a part of Levi's life now too. It wouldn't make Petra happy and she would most likely get into a huge argument with her but she was ready for it seeing it being worth it.

"Hanji, what are you doing here? I was looking for you. The food is ready in 15minutes."

Levi came walking out of the kitchen wearing a red colored apron. Once a cleanfreak always a cleanfreak and a good male housewife.

"I was just taking a look around and placed down two photographs we took from the trip to France..."

Taking a peek over her shoulder Levi looked at the many photographs, spotting the two new added photos.

"Or is it a bad idea to put them here?" She asked hesitantly after Levi said nothing, only continuing to stare at the images, his life.

"No, it's a good place. You are a part pf this household now. Besides some photos are not going to stay there forever."

Levi was saying the truth. Being not as hesitant as Hanji. As soon as he is divorced the photographs of Petra would be gone along with Petra herself. From his life as his wife and from this house.

As Petra came downstairs from the bathroom to enter the kitchen she passed the living room stopping in her tracks as her eyes fell on the photographs.

Or rather in the two newly added ones.

Stomping into the kitchen, Petra send Hanji as soon as her eyes landed on her a deadly glare.

"Is this fun for you?"

"Petra." Levi warned her while serving the food for everyone. "We are about to have dinner. I don't want to hear any fighting."

Hanji had already taken her seat waiting happily and watching her sexy Alpha until Petra had appeared ruining the mood.

"She is doing this on purpose. Just to torment me Levi. You can't fool me Hanji Zoe."

The brunette already had a feeling it would end like this.

"I'm not tormenting you. I asked Levi first if it would be a good idea."

Taking his seat having to his left Hanji and to his right Petra.

"I allowed her." The dark haired looked at his still wife. "Listen, Hanji is part of my life too. She is living here from now on if you like it or not and she can redecorate this place to some extent to make herself at home and not feel out of place. That's why I allowed it."

His words were enough to make the first bite Petra took get stuck in her throat.

How could he just allow such a thing? Again why did he care so much over how comfortable this woman felt?

Turning quiet saying nothing until she regained her posture Petra lowered her spoon slowly again, placing it back onto her plate before she pulled her seat back and stood up.

"I don't feel hungry anymore. If you will excuse me."

Levi followed her with his eyes groaning frustrated.

"Petra wait don't-"

But too late the kitchen door slammed shut.

Hanji eyed at Levi with a I told you look.

Hearing the house door getting opened and closed in next few minutes was surprising however.

"Looks like she left."

"Great. All I wanted was a peaceful living together.."

Unlike Petra Hanji continued eating. It would be a waste to let it get cold. "We are woman Levi. And I stole her husband. She will forever hate me. Believe me it won't get peaceful anymore."

True to be told Levi had a feeling Hanji was right. His life would be anything but quiet and peaceful from now on.

Hours later being evening already by now, Petra was still not back.

Levi suspected she must have gone to one of her friends places but still just to be sure he tried texting her asking where she was and if she would come back soon. She was still his wife for now and they were living 10years together a married life which he couldn't just erase, same as his platonic feelings of friendship he had for her and the fact it worried him how she left and still wasn't back. He wasn't sure if she would feel up to it texting him back to tell him she was fine because she could be very stubborn at times.. something which could make him so mad.

"Worried? You still stare at your phone... No answer from her I guess?" Hanji asked in a matter of fact tone, sitting down next to him onto the couch a mug with hot cocoa in her hand. The doctor said she should reduce her coffee consume during her pregnancy much to her dismay.

"It's not surprising. That's just like her" Levi sighed.

"Ignoring you?"

"Yes, if she is upset only however."

A smirk plastered on the Omegas brunette face soon enough after she heard everything.

"And how about you switch your thinking around? Why not contact her closest friends? She and you share the many same friends, right? If you are lucky they will answer you and you don't have to worry she might be doing something stupid out of desperation."

Eyeing her curiously he thought for a while over what she had said. Only coming to the conclusion his big smart Omega proved herself again how necessarily important she was for him.

It didn't took him long to receive a message from none other than Oluo Bossard telling him Petra was at his place and pretty angry. Surprised to see them actually having a marriage quarrel.

Putting his phone away back into his pockets signaled Hanji he must have gotten the answer he was seeking.

"Did my idea work?"

"She is with Oluo apparently." Taking a short glance at his clock the raven stood up and took out a pair of keys from his black leather jacket which hung on the clothes stand before deciding to put it on as well.

"What are you waiting for shitty glasses. Get up from your ass and come, you wanted to take a ride with me on my motorcycle, right?"

"Now!? But it´s dark outside already."

"So? I have no problems taking a ride during the night. Besides the night lights from the houses and cars we will pass will most likely make it look more exciting for you." Levi said knowing her well enough to be right about this. Even he himself if he were honest prefered to drive during the darkness too. "You helped me out. See it as your reward for being a brave good girl."

Merely shrugging he couldn't help but let a smirk slip onto his expression watching her jump practically up from the couch and run up the stairs to put on a jacket as well. Good thing he had two helmets. Petra had refused to ever drive with him even after she got a helmet once as a present from one of their friends to her birthday, saying something along the lines it would be sexy and romantic to drive together onto a motorcycle. Oluo, Gin, Eld could be such idiots sometimes. Especially Oluo.

He would soon find out now Levi supposed but actually with the woman he truly loved now and a third 'little worm' inside his beloved woman.


	15. Everything needs to be three

"No, really Nanaba can you believe it? He's like a wild rapid dog just ten times worser. No of course you cannot since you aren't always around him, in fact you don't even know him on his protective normal basic." The brunette groaned, putting back a plushed dog animal into the shelf after taking a closer look at it.

The two woman, Nanaba and the pregnant in her 5th month Hanji Zoe were in out shopping and currently in a baby shop.

"Didn't you say once you he reminded you more of a cat?" Nanaba asked amused while showing her friend a teddy which she dismissed with a raised eyebrow and a quick shaking of her head.

"A wild animal rather. Maybe a black panther. Maybe I should turn the baby room into a jungle?" She looked around. "You know with monkeys and tigers and stuff."

"You really are set with a special theme for the baby room are you?" The blond chuckled over the seriousness in her friends expression.  
The brunette blushed in slighed embarassement over her maybe slight iggnorance over the true importance what she should focus on for her baby.

"Is there a problem? It's my first baby I want it to be perfect. Even if it most likely will not care in his or her first years how the room will look like. It's enough that I do..."

"Hmm... hey how about this one then." Smirking satisfied with herself Nanaba pulled out an authentic black little panther plushy earning a big grin from Hanji's side as she took the little thing from her hands.

"Nanaba your the best! Just what I was awaiting from the godmother of this little thing in there." Caressing her swollen stomach in happiness she almost missed Nanaba's mouth gaping wide open slowly, her eyes wide open now.

"W-w-wait I AM THE GODMOTHER!?"

As realisation hit her over might have been forgetting to tell her friend sooner, Hanji sheepishly grinned. "Ah.. right did I never... mention this to you... before? I would really like if it were you... since Levi is considering Mike as godfather because Erwin his other friend is not good with children from his point of view... I-I mean if you don't want to it's fine too and-"

Before she could even continue she could feel her air squeezed out strongly by her short haired blond friend which she returned shortly after, until they parted again and grinning at each other.

"Are you kidding me!? Of course I will do it!" She looked down at her friends swollen round belly before back at her friends face. "But first we are going to finish shopping for this little baby here. We got one plush Panther and nothing else. What else do we need?"

"A lot. I mean Levi and me picked out the bed and some furniture but anything else is a big no. And we need paint. We need green for this jungle room. "

"Than we should better get going and hurry. Before your beloved big black panther comes back home." Nanaba Poked her friends nose lightly with the black panthers muzzle while chuckling amused.

"Don't worry. He said he would come home later today because of too much work which seemed to piss him off."

Levi had a bad feeling. Somehow he had felt restless the whole day about some unknown reason. He needed a bath and a cup of tea to feel better. And Hanji. He felt the urge to see her.  
But seeing his home in front of him after he turned off his car and stepped out of it, putting the housekey slowly into the keyhole of his beloved front door and already catching the slight fraquance of his omegas partners scent followed by the slight smell of fresh paint gave him a peace of mind- wait paint!?  
As a shriek followed followed by giggling of two woman, one having a loud particular familiar voice in general which belonged to his belove- no the devil herself he decided on made his heartbeat quicken out of worry as he slammed the doors almost open, throbbing his black suitcase onto the floor before he went with quick steps upstairs, his feet leading him to the room the noise was coming from... the children room.

"What in the world is going on here, shitty glasses!?"

The raven haired grey eyes widened in shock seeing what caused this smell of paint. There was litterally standing a bucket of green paint in the room while the whole floor was covered in plastic to protect the wooden floor, same as the already placed in furniture which were pushed into the center of the room simply to be out of the way. His significant other wearing a painting suit same just like her blond friend on the ladder, while having green splots onto them and on their faces which most likely had made them giggle so much until Levi had appeared turning them quiet.

"L-levi you are home early! I-I wasn't expecting you until in another one or two more hours."

Scrowling in annoyance Levi crossed his arms over his chest while his body leaned at the door frame, waiting for an explanation.

Pouting Hanji pointed at the walls, iggnoring that her paintbrush was making green drops onto the plastic onto the floor. "Surprise! We are almost done as you can see. But honestly we wanted to be finished until you were here. At least with the painting part." She smiled timidly unsure what to do. "Green is your favorite color right? It's going to be a jungle theme. I even got some toys and a little black panther plushy because it reminded me of you and-"

"Hanji." Deciding to not care anymore he stepped inside the green hellholecarefully, avoiding the green paint as good as he could. "I don't know if you are aware but..." standing in front of her he poked her belly slightly. "You. Are. Pregnant."

"I know silly." Rolling her eyes Hanji answered him. "I only paint the lower parts, Nanaba is doing anything else. I don't lift heavy stuff, I take breaks, I eat and drink and take my medication like I should. But this is my baby too." Her hands moved to her belly as she caressed it lovingly, an endearing smile spreading over her lips. "Everything has to be perfect. Even the room."

Levi couldn't help it but smile slightly as well watching her like this. It´s not like he disliked how the room would look like. But the fact he had to worry not only over his Omega but his child as well... it terryfied him to think over one stupid mistake he could lose them. "Just be careful idiot. No wonder I felt so bad the whole day." Moving some sticky strands of hair out of her face which had bit of green paint in them he tried to iggnore at the moment he leant up to overcome their light height difference to kiss her prominent forehead.

"Oh you did? Worried?" Hanji grinned feeling a fluttering happy feeling inside her stomach only Levi could make her feel and maybe her baby whenever the strong thing would decide to kick her strongly. Which happened a lot lately.

"Tch. We have a contract. Stop saying the obvious and-"

His voice stopped abruptly as in a sudden swift movement Hanji brushed with her in green paint covered paintbrush over Levi's nose painting it green before she started laughing hysterically, which turned only louder as he whipped hastily at his nose making it only worser and turning his fingers in the process now slightly green as well.

"Hanji Zoe...!" he growled.

"Hahahahha I could't help myself! The look onto your face. Eeek!"

In another sudden quick movement this time from Levi, hehad her swipped up from the floor and into his arms bridal style. He wouldn't have thrown her over his shoulders usually but she was pregnant which meant he had to be carefully with her.

"You are coming with me now shitty woman." His face turned to Nanaba which was still onto the ladder watching the couple with a knowing smile. "I take it you can finish this room alone? The only part is the last wall anyway. And you know where the door is too.. I apologize but she needs punishment here and a bath."  
Looking down at his woman he sighed. "Seems like you have forgotten that we have tomorrow a important meeting with the doctor to find out what gender this monster inside you will be. Which means you need to be clean and have rest."

"Ohh.. right.." defeated she waved at Nanaba goodbye. Defeating a daddy Levi was afterall impossible. Even Hanji knew this much and surrendered to her fate.

* * *

The next day followed with Petra again leaving the house very early just like she did lately almost every day. She communicated with no one almost and only if it was truly necessary.  
Which meant in short zero communication with Hanji and only her beloved Levi, but even with him it was only frequently. Hanji already had wondered if maybe Petra could be seeing someone else and moved on but on the other hand she somehow doubted it. It couldn't be so easy could it?  
But today wasn't for her to worry over Petra and what she might be up to. Today was only about herself and the growing lifes gender they would soon find out as soon as the doctor would call them inside.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman- and Zoe..." the nurse seemed be puzzled for a second because of the two different Surnames or because realisation finally hit her who Levi actually was. "...the doctor is awaiting for the both of you inside.."

Watching her slight rosy cheeks as her eyes landed on Levi again it told Hanji it had to be the later and she felt the urge to tell this woman to back off. Ever since her pregnancy and her pair bond Hanji emotions over Levi became even stronger. Desire, love, happieness to just see him.. but all the negative ones as well like jealousy. And right now she was feeling not happy with someone looking at her man like this.

"Looks like it is our turn." Levi seemed to however brush the nurse stare right off, his eyes fixacted only on Hanji as he offered her his hand and help her get up from the chair.

Hanji was surprising strict with what she would be eating and how much despite her pretty dominant big round belly, her overall size was slim remaining.

"Thank you." Grasping his arm firmly with hers and leaning against him she walked past the nurse with Levi inside the room where the doctor was already waiting for them, shaking their hands before monitoring for them to follow him and for Hanji to lay down onto the prepared table with the ultrasonic device.

"So how are you feeling so far Miss Zoe? Any negative side effects because of the Alpha medication?"

"No, not anymore. At the beginning I admit my body had to get used to it. I felt very tired most times and restless. I became almost as bad as him"

Listening to the snickering of his lover Levi merely rolled his eyes. "Shut up. You were so restless as well because you are horny most of the times too." And than his finger moved to her round belly poking her. "And this guy here is kicking a storm inside you. You started to complain during the nights, remember?"

"He or she must have your strong temperament."she countered sticking her tongue out.  
The doctor listened to them quietly and smiled, reassuring them the side effects she told him were completely normal and a kicking baby is only prove for a healthy baby.

At first like many times before since Hanji started to visit the special clinic for her Alpha medication theraphy they took blood from her. The Alpha hormones she took will be visible showing themselves in her blood and so be in her baby too.

"Now let us first say hello to this little baby shall we?" The doctor asked before putting the ultrasonic head onto Hanji's belly after some cold liquid was put onto her first. Hanji's head turned around to the monitor same as Levi, anxiety filling her whole body. She just hoped everything would be fine. Maybe Levi had felt her worry or he was as anxious as her herself. But despite everything he felt he gave her a small reassuring smile along with holding one of her hands gently while his thumb caressed her knuckles slowly.

It would be okay. Everything would be okay...

For a long time the doctor said nothing. Only moving the ultrasonic head over her stomach and looking intensively at the monitor.

"Uhm.." Hanji gulped becoming slightly scared. "Is there something... wrong...?"

As if snapping out of his thoughts the doctor looked for a moment very surprised at her before he quickly shook his head a big smile making it's way up onto his face.

"Oh god no. I apologize but I found something surprising."

"S-surprising!?" Hanji's eyes went wide. Despite what the doctor said her worry only increassed.

"What is it." Levi demanded with a serious tone as well.

"It seems like we have to increase the dose of the Alpha medication however. The reason because it seemed like your child was never feeling like sleeping and kicking a lot inside your belly Miss Zoe is because it's not alone."

"Not alone!?"

The doctor pointed at the monitor after pushing some buttons.

"Here we can see one strong beating heart and on the right side we can see another strong and healthy beating heart."

There was a pause while the doctor watched Levi's mouth almost gap open in shock and Hanji's face flushed into a rosy color, excitedly now starring with wide big brown eyes at the monitor and her children.

"And... it seems like a small miracle happened while these babies were created because if we go a bit lower I can make out a third heartbeat. You are expecting not one but three children Miss Zoe."

Her excitement dropped as the news sunk in however pretty quickly. Three.. she was pregnant with three babies from Levi. Three times the work... they needed everything three times and they had nothing enough now.

"A-are you serious doctor!? I have 3 little monsters in me!? How will we do the Alpha theraphy. Is it still possible!? I-I need at least one child being an Alpha bec-"

"Hanji." Levi hushed her down and gave her hand a strong squeeze. "Calm down and let the doctor talk."

"There should be no problem. We will see as soon as we get the blood results how much Alpha hormones are inside your body and how much more we need to give all three enough to make sure we can effectively provide them with the Alpha hormones they need to become Alphas. A 100% chance of course we cannot give. But 9 from 10 of our patients become healthy Alphas in the end."

After Hanji got cleaned up again and got the ultrasonic photos they could talk over the blood results and the nee medication she would have to take from now on.

"There's just one thing. Because Miss Zoe had some side effects there's a high possibility there will be more again. Because of the higher dose now. We would like to have her stay in our hospital for a couple of days to keep a close watch on her and the babies. And a regular natural birth... is too risky. We recommend to bring them via Caesarean operation to world in a few months.

Hanji turned quiet. If she were honest she would have prefered a normal birth but on the other hand bringing 3 out of her vagina she didn't wanted to do either.

"I understand about the Caesarean operation but is it necessary to stay here? Can I not stay at home..?" Her eyes wandered to Levi. She didn't wanted to be separated from Levi now that they were bound together by a pair bond. Her Omega body wasn't happy with the thought of Levi staying alone with Petra as well.

"I must say yes. It is needed Miss Zoe. I know as Omega you feel the need to stay with your Alpha partner."

Hanji blushed feeling caught instantly and looking to the side.

Her raven haired Alpha however wasn't fully satisfied with the new news either.

"And what about her heats? Should she get one here while I am not around to keep it down?"

"You don't have to worry Mr. Ackerman. We will give her suppressants to make sure nothing of the sort can happen." He said calmly.

In the end they couldn't go against it but Hanji went with Levi home at first again to pack a few things for her.  
Levi just had unlocked the door for them as Petra almost bumped into them coming home as well a few minutes ago.

"Ohh.. you two are home."

"Yeah but not for long. Hanji has to stay for a couple of days at the hospital." Levi answered her quickly while he took off his jacket and helped Hanji out of hers.

Surprised Petra blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, because We are in so much trouble now." Hanji whined feeling panicked since her emotions went outta control because of her pregnancy.

"We are not in trouble idiot. Now get upstairs and wait there. I will come in a minute."

"But Levi. What about the rooms!? We need everything 3 times now! EVERYTHING!"

Petra was even more confused now. She just came home from another depressing doctor visit about her being impossible to bear any children. Since she found out about her problem she had visited one doctor after another trying to find out if she could get pregnant and bear an offspring for Levi. Like this she could stay Levi's wife and Hanji would have to leave. But so far everything they had tried out remained a failed attemp.  
And now it almost sounded like Hanji were to be expecting more than just one chid!?

"Hanji." Levi grabbed Hanji by her shoulders looking deeply into her eyes. "We have more than enough rooms for a few more brats. It just happened now very suddenly this is all. I have enough money to buy more furniture and decorate two more children rooms to your standards.  
Stop worrying." Pressing a quick short kiss onto her forehead he sighed. "You only concentrate to stay healthy. For the three inside you too."

Petra avoided her eyes feeling sick watching the sweet scene which unfolded in front of her eyes.  
While she couldn't even bear one child now her, Hanji was pregnant with three children in total!? It was beyond unfair for her. The whole world was unfair. Everything was unfair...


	16. Hospitals sucks

Boring. It was utterly boring.  
She was only stuck in her hospital room since maybe two hours since Levi left her and here she felt already like scratching against the white boring walls to break free. But she couldn't she had to lie still in her bed and wait until this Alpha hormone cocktail was finished flowing into her body with the infusion she was stuck with.  
Levi was not here to keep her company since he had to work of course which she understood by all means.  
An hour passed and the infusion was still flowing into her making her sigh. Feeling her children kick in her stomach she chuckled caressing her round belly slowly.

"Hm? You three are agreeing with mommy it is utterly boring. Want to cheer me a bit up my little precious treasures?"

As if to agree with her she felt another strong kick inside of her.  
Her happiness soon disappeared however as she felt she had to go to the toilet. Another bothering thing since her pregnancy her platter was terrible and she had to pee a lot. Levi would make more than once make some toilet jokes over it to lighten up the mood in his own special kind of way. Others would feel offended but here Hanji was finding only amusement by it.

"Or you guys already wanted to tell me mommy has to go to the toilet and should call a goddamn nurse since she is still stuck on tubes..."

The day continued being very unspectacular until the evening where everything started to change.  
At first she only felt sweat breaking out but wasn't thinking too much over it until it went worser and she touched her forehead feeling it was quite hot.  
Quickly was found out she was running a slight fever and the doctor concluded it was a side effect from the Alpha hormones. For now they would check on her every half an hour if the fever was going down again.  
Unfortunately it wasn't instead she was developing more and more heat symptoms worrying Hanji a bit slowly.

"Doctor Neumann... about this... should we call Levi here..?" She murmured grasping a bit for air. She knew her heats and how strong graving she could get and it worried her still if Levi was not around and she was surrounded by so many Alpha's.

"I would like to try using a suppressant first Miss Zoe. It won't be dangerous for you. We will keep you safe should the symptoms grew stronger." He tried to reassure her seeing the worry in her eyes. As an Omega it was understandable since many got raped once often in their life until they found a pair bond partner.

"...fine. But if it won't go down I want my partner..." she blushed slightly. "To take care of this."

Accepting her request they decided to give her a strong suppressant.  
She did not know that Levi on the other side was getting angry, glaring at his phone. She wanted to call him should there be anything troubling her. Yet here he felt her emotions like intense signs of being scared and worry since a short while now and she didn't call him at all. As wrote her how she was she even told him she was fine.  
She was clearly lying that idiot. But he knew as his eyes wandered to the clock in his office it was way past visiting hours.

"Damn it shitty glasses.. what do you want me to do? Break into a hospital?"

About an hour later being now almost midnight here Levi was standing in front of the hospital. Her strong emotion outbursts subdued much to his delight. But still he as her Alpha he wanted to see her to make it sure with his own eyes they... all 4 were fine. The light in her room was already turned off. Maybe she was already sleeping. But even so it didn't stop him from not wanting to see her.  
Clicking his tongue with being angry over his overreacting Alpha hormones Levi cursed, hating himself. Thanks to Hanji he was often enough an emotional whreck yet he loved her and the chaos and trouble she was bringing into his so much organized life.  
Now there was no turning back and so he stepped inside the hospital to the reception. A young nurse was in front of it, she didn't seemed to be working long yet, just perfect for him.

"Good Evening, I would like to visit my partner. She is called Hanji Zoe."  
Stopping typing into her computer the young nurse looked up quite a bit surprised.

"Sir, our visiting hours are over. Please come back tomorrow in the morning-"  
Leaning closer over the reception desk Levi looked her deep into the eyes with a intimidating look.

"I am sure there can be made a special case... she is a VIP patient here. I know in which room my woman is lying simply let me pass and tell the nurses on the station to not bother me and letting me stay over the night."

The nurse gulped. "Sir, this is not possible."

"I am sure it will be." He pulled out his wallet and took out some money. "For some of this maybe? I have more than enough since I am Levi Ackerman. I'm sure you know me and you guys wouldn't want to displease me... I can get pretty nasty if I want to... we wouldn't want this don't we?"

"Ah... Mr Ackerman.. yes..." her eyes darted to the money than to those intimidating steel grey eyes as she slowly grabbed the money and gave him a passing card to enter the room which was locked up for some reason for Miss Zoe's own safety according to the computer.

"Good."  
Having what he wanted he snatched the card from the nurse and made his way to the elevators which would transport him to Hanji.

It didn't took him long to pass the few nurses without getting noticed since it seemed like the closer he got to Hanji's room the less Nurses and doctors he saw around. Like if she were separated from them on purpose.  
With a click the door unlocked as he slides the card through the slit and stepped inside.  
As soon as he stepped inside he had a vague understanding why she was separated from everyone. A stronger than usual Omega scent she sent out hit his sensitive Alpha nose.

"Are you kidding me?" He cursed silently to himself.  
They got her into a heat and no one called him? What were these incompetent idiots thinking?  
He was debating to stomp out of the room right away and strangle some nurses snd get this doctor Neumann to him but stopped in his tracks as Hanji's voice or rather her sigh prevented all his previous thoughts.  
Walking closer to her until he stood right in front of her body he watched her sleeping. She looked peaceful despite the tube being connected by her arm letting again flow in some most likely Alpha hormones.  
Carefully he reached out to her and touched her forehead. It was warm but not too hot. Her cheeks were rosy but she wasn't sweating or looking like being in heat.

"Hanji..."  
He decided to call out to her softly as she noticed she was stirring in her sleep already.  
"Shitty glasses.. wake up.. for me..."  
He whispered seeing her eyes flutter open until grey blue eyes met sleepy chocolate brown ones.

"..hmm... I must be dreaming... there's no way Levi is here..." she blinked thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her because it was dark inside her room besides the moon light shinning from the window inside. But as the figure didn't disappear and even leaned down and his fingers flicked her forehead which gave her a very realistic feeling of light pain she gasped.  
"L-LEVI!?"

His hand clasped over her mouth almost instantly to not get everyone inside her room.  
"Shhh! Idiot! It's me. Rather explain me why you didn't call me over if you were in heat!?"  
Nodding shortly Levi removed his hand around her mouth to give her the ability to explain herself.

"...It wasn't a big deal.. some side effects from the therapy and Dr. Neumann gave me a stronger suppressant. Seems like it worked. I feel not in heat anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"I am short little man." She smiled at him stretching her arms out to him wanting to pull him closer to have him kiss her. "I am happy to see you here even if it still feels like I am in a dream considering how late it is. Now where is my kiss?"

"Seems like you are ok if you are this demanding again." Feeling like an idiot Levi obeyed her antics and bend down, one hand placed at her side onto her mattress kissing her lips lovingly.  
After they found the strength to pull away Hanji watched her Alpha pull one of the chairs which provided the single hospital room she was staying in next to her bedside and sad down, she raised her eyebrows confused.

"Won't you join me in bed?"

Crossing his arms over his chest Levi looked at her as if she asked the dumbest question on the world. "Ha? And how do you think we are fitting in this small single person bed? Should you have not forgotten you take a bit more space now with this belly of yours and the three freeloaders in there."

"But we didn't even try." She looked around herself, carefully moving a bit to the edge without pulling the tube out of her arm which transported from the container the needed Alpha medication into her body. According to the doctors it was more effective like this getting directly into her and the babies System instead of taken pills. Now patting enthuastically to the small free space she provided ignoring Levi's question gaze. "Let's try it out. It is a lot more comfortable than sitting on this hard chair the whole night."

Levi honestly speaking didn't minded. Before Hanji came into his life and before he was married to Petra he had the habit to sleep in chairs because he couldn't sleep for very long anyway. His insomnia being back than a lot more worser than now preventing him from sleeping longer than just 3 hours each day. At least now with Hanji even if he woke up he could drift back to sleep for a bit longer letting her heartbeat and the warmth of her body lull him back to sleep.

"No."

"But the babies want to cuddle with daddy too."

"They probably aren't even aware who I am yet. They have only body contact with you since they are growing inside you."

"Actually according to books I read they can feel it. They can hear your voice most likely too and know if the crumpy daddy is speaking or someone else."

Levi rolled his eyes. "I'm not crumpy to them however."  
She snickered. "Yes, but to me. See here, feel it." Grabbing his hand she forced him to place it onto her stomach and feel them kicking inside her. "They agree with me and want daddy."

"I didn't know kicking is a language now."

"Hmm it's not but as their mother I just know it." She pouted.

"They are most of the day kicking."

There was a short starring contest where they didn't said anything and neither of them backed down from their decision until Levi huffed giving up resigning to his fate. There was just no way to defy this shitty woman if she was stuck with something in her head.

"Fine. But don't complain if it cramped as shit and uncomfortable."

Laughing loudly Hanji grinned from ear to ear watching Levi carefully lie down besides her. He was barely fitting in together with her and he was pretty sure if he wasn't carefully she would easily toss him from the bed while she slept... damn him and his soft heart.

"It works see? It's a good thing you are short now, right?"

Her words had already left her mouth before she was releasing it laughing nervously.  
He gave her a intimating glare. Of course it had no effect on her really, pinching her cheek.

"Owowowowow I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know You are very sensitive over this subject-Owowow! But you should know by now it's something I love about you too."

At this he released her cheek much to her relieve.

"Can you turn around?"

"Huh? Uhh I think so?"

"Good than turn around to your other side."

Obeying his sudden request she did turn around so her back was facing him now. A few moments later she could feel herself getting pulled closer until his chest was pressing against her back while his arms went around her body, one hand resting gently on her belly now all the while drawing small circles over it with his thumb.

"Comfortable?"

Hanji blushed smiling warmly before she nodded slowly and closed her eyes sighing content.

"Very."

"Good. Now try to sleep. It's late."

"The same goes for you however."

After some Pause Hanji decided she had to ask.

"By the way.. how did you get past the nurses and came into my room after visiting hours.?"

She could feel his lips rest against her neck and her bite mark, mumbling against her skin tiredly and relaxed now that his nosestills were filled with her Omega scent.

"I bribed some nurses with money to let me go past and stay..."

At this Hanji chuckled. She just couldn't believe this man.

"You never let yourself get stopped if you want something, do you Mr. Levi Ackerman."

"Hm." He kissed her neck gently before she could feel his teeth slightly sink in to refresh his mark and just because he can listening to her sudden squeak and moanshe let out with satisfication. "Who do you think I am. An Ackerman gets always what he wants."

* * *

In the next morning the nurse for this day did look quite surprised as she checking up on Hanji and bring her VIP guest her breakfast as she not only found her the patient but next to her and currently cleaning her glasses a male Alpha, her partner inside.

"Mr Ackerman, sir what are you doing in here!?"

"I let myself in last night." was his calm reply. Like it were the normalest thing on the world to do so.

"But Mr. Ackerman-"

Levi shot the nurse a short sharp glare making her froze in place with his intimidating look. "I will talk with Doctor Neumann as soon as he is here over it. Thank you very much for bringing her breakfast over for my Omega Hanji. And her medication is done flowing into her. This should get changed and removed. It's better for her to eat without being connected with a tube." Explaining the nurse what to do the raven took the plate with breakfast from her before he made his way back to Hanji.  
The nurse was left standing and needed a short moment to process her thoughts before she quickly moved up to Hanji to disconnect Hanji from the tube.

"Ah yes, I'm very sorry. The doctor said after we have taken another time your blood and tested it he will decide over the next dose."

"I see. Thank you. Finally I can move freely again." Hanji sighed and stretched herself as she sat up on the bed, now with much interest and a graving hunger eyeingher breakfast and debating with what to start first.  
After the nurse had left the room to not disturb the couple anymore and inform Doctor Neumann and had started munching on her bread with cheese and ham she eyed Levi pulling out a suitcase she hadn't had really noticed in the evening.

"What about work Levi? Should you not go?"

"No, I took my notebook with me." Opening the suitcase he pulled out indeed his notebook for his work. "I won't leave you today in case you need me. Also I want to talk over a few things with doctor Neumann."

Somehow the brunette felt happy and bad at the same time. Because of her condition she gave Levi the trouble and worried him which just wasn't fair in her eyes knowing exactly what important role he had in his company after working so long alongside him now... god did she miss work lately now that she was on martenalleave.  
Stopping with her eating She lowered her eyes. "You don't need to worry so much. I don't want to trouble you this much-"  
It caught her off guard as Levi stood suddenly in front of her, pressing his index finger against her lips to shut her up.

"Stop it right now shitty glasses. I'm your Alpha, you are my Omega. As long as you are under my watch I can make sure you and the babies are fine. It's a natural job as Alpha." Levi explained, his steel grey eyes never leaving hers to demonstrate her how serious he was.

Hanji guessed everyone's heart would leap if they heard from their lover they care so much over them and want to protect them from any harm was normal since her heart sure did skip a few beats and it was not due to her pregnancy or her being an Omega.

"You make it sound like I'm a soldier at war about to die...still thank you for caring so much. I appreciate it." She chuckled while pushing his hand away, earning a annoyed sigh.

"Tch. You better do. Anyway how long does it take for a doctor to arrive in this hospital. I was thinking we are counted as VIP guests. If something would happen like you going into heat and I weren't here no one wou-"

"It seems like Mr. Ackerman your Alpha genes are making a good job keeping you impatient and overprotective. I reassure you she would be in good hands"  
Just as Levi was about to impatiently went out and ask a nurse to complain the door opened and doctor Neumann stepped inside the room.

"Doctor Neumann! And don't worry about him. He's always like this just now ten times worser." Hanji smiled kindly while gripping Levi by his sleeve in hope it would prevent him from lashing out at the doctor because he was sure as hell already glaring daggers at him.

In the end Hanji managed to avoid a bloodbath happening in her hospital room. Levi had asked a bunch of questions and told all his demands making it clear he wouldn't have it any other way.  
Being satisfied he let Dr. Neumann go after they got told what would happen in the next couple of hours. For now they had some free time and the couple adjusted themselves together onto the bed, Hanji having Levi's notebook on her lap while Levi sat next to her on the edge of the bed leaning over to be able to see what she was doing. They were browsing a baby furniture site since now they knew they needed everything three times. Which meant 3 beds, more clothes, more diapers, more in everything in short.

"Why are you looking around so long. We can just order the furniture we got again. You liked them didn't you?" Levi sighed not understanding the big deal and as of why his signifikant other was so deep in throughts. The faster they would be finished with the order the better considering it wouldn't be this long anymore until they would be born.

"I do, but I was seeing if they got something even better maybe. But I cannot see anything... so let me just get into our account and order everything again...aaahhh LOOK LEVI! ISN'T THIS CUTE! I need this!"  
What he saw was a in bunny design and other cute animals rain coat on the cape attached were the ears of the bunny or dog ears and cat ears like on the back part a tail. It truly looked cute he had to admit if it weren't the case these were for children 2years or higher.

"You do release shitty glasses our kids are getting only born now?"

"So? They will grow into it. What is if I don't buy them now and than I cannot find them ever again?"

Looking at him her big brown puppy dog eyes made Levi roll his eyes yet staying firm.

"Hanji, you can buy them in a few years but now would be craz- HEY! DON'T CLICK ON-!" But he was too late Hanji in a quick movement had them already put in the cart and clicked order. He shot her a accusing look while all Hanji did was stretch her tongue out at him.

"You are unbelieveable."

"Ah come on. In two years they will fit and out kids will look completely adorable. And don't deny it you think they would look cute in them too."

There was a long pause until Levi spoke again after he snatched the notebook away from her before she would do more ridiculous orders. Her hormones and baby mood or not.

"Maybe. I'm going to work now... if you want you can help out. I know you miss work and as long as no one from the nurses bothers us."

He should be more angry at her or scold her more but just seeing her eyes lit up not having to be bored and actually have something important to do made everything he should be doing fly away and all that remained was a warm cosy feeling which made him smile ever so lightly.

* * *

The medical check ups the following day went on smoothly and Levi staying made sure of that as well. But doctor Neumann said he wanted to keep Hanji for a few more days here muss to Levi's disliking and even more as Hanji told him to go home and rest. Even more as she found out the next day he would have a important meeting with one of their sponsors.  
It was already dark outside as Levi unlocked his door and tiredly stepped inside his house. Light was inside in so he figured he wasn't alone and Petra was most likely at home already. Not that he cared much. He only wanted to take a shower and sleep. Because true to be told staying in the hospital meant no way to clean himself properly and he hated that. Much to the fact the hospitals were filled with gems to begin with.

"Oh Levi you are here?"

A surprised voice drew his attention back from his deep thoughts as he took off his jacket and just now was in the middle of taking off his shoes, now looking up at his ex girlfriend.

"I am. Hanji not however."

"Hmm..." Petra hummed listening. "You look upset. Everything okay Levi?"

"I am not. To inform you as well Hanji will come next week again."

As Petra heard this she instantly knew the reason why Levi was the way he is.  
After having said everything he wanted to say the male Alpha walked past the female Alpha, upstairs to take a needed shower.

The raven didn't know for how long he was in the end in the shower but he was in there for quite a while until he finally stepped out again. With a towel wrapped around his lower body and another around his neck which he had used to dry his wet hair he walked back into his and Hanji's bedroom and past the first finished baby room.  
Stopping in the hallway shortly he looked at the many still unused guest rooms or rather for now still unused ones. Next to the first baby room and their bedroom would be now two more baby rooms coming soon. So much work to do still but what don't you do for a family you love... and children which aren't even born yet... Sighing he finally went inside their bedroom to get dressed only to stop in his tracks in the middle of his room with wide eyes as he saw who was already standing inside there and sitting onto the bed, lightly clothed with nothing more than a erotic pair of black bra and fitting underwear.

"What is this Petra?"  
Smiling lightly the woman got up from the bed. "I was waiting for you Levi."

"This was not my question Petra."  
Eying her suspicious Levi leaned with his back against his drawer. His grey eyes never leaving her and what she was about to be doing.

"Well... I wanted to talk." She made his way closer to him until she stood right in front of him. "And it seems like you cannot deny you like what you see. I mean you cannot avert your eyes even one second from me"

Reaching one with one of her hands out she was already about to touch his bare chest but before she could make any contact Levi grabbed her arm firmly stopping her actions.

"Stop this. Why are you doing this still? Can you not accept finally I am together with Hanji now?"

Glaring down at her now he wanted to make it clear he had enough of her antics.  
This wasn't exactly like Petra had planned it out to be. She was sure since Hanji didn't looked anything like she used to be. Her body changed due to her pregnancy she could fill Levi's yearning desire for a 'good looking' female and what he was missing since the past few months because he had pushed her away. But Hanji was not here and so easy she wasn't going to give up yet.

"Levi... are you sure you made the right choice? She is an Omega. I am an Alpha. We had so many years together. You used to touch this body of mine..." she looked bitterly at him, yearning, hurt...

"Don't. Petra I told you I don't lov-"

"What is what you are missing!? Tell me I will do anything you ask me to do this night if you just accept me!"

It came out of nowhere as Petra closed the gap between them and their lips collided desperately. Her bliss lasted only a split second however until the wide eyed in shock Levi pushed her away with such a strong force, making her tumble backwards until her body collided with the edge of the bed and she fell onto it.

"DON'T DO THIS EVER AGAIN!"

This was most likely the first time Levi had yelled at her like this and being so angry at her. Turning around to his drawer he pulled out some clothes before he made his way outside the room, slamming the door shut behind him.  
He could hear the door getting opened and Petra yelling after him but he didn't care dressing himself and grabbing his car keys.  
He wouldn't stay one more minute inside his house like this. He needed time to clear his head. Maybe he would check into a hotel but on the other hand a scandal if someone saw him was what he didn't needed now as well. Paparazzi were everywhere because it was him... Mr. popular and rich good looking Mr. Levi Ackerman. At such times he hated being rich.  
In the end he didn't booked into a hotel room and after a long drive somehow ended up again in front of the hospital. For a long while he only sat inside his seat even debating if he should just sleep inside his car. His eyes closed thinking his gaze moved to the right side and as he opened his eyes again he looked at the hospital. He knew exactly in which room Hanji was staying in. Her room light was still on which meant she was still awake. Dumb idiot he had told her to rest and not read her books until late at night.  
Groaning the raven stepped out of his car, maybe Hanji would clear his head up. On top of that he had a bad feeling.. since they had a pair bond she probably felt he was not his unusual self and this worried him even more because if possible he didn't wanted to tell her over what had happened earlier.  
Because it didn't meant anything and she shouldn't worry over anything stupid like this.  
His phone ringing and the words "shitty glasses" lighting up told him he was right of coming here afterall. She felt his distress and was worried. Cursing mentally he picked up while making his way already up to the hospital entrance.

"Hanji-"

"Levi what is going on? Are you ok? I never felt you this irritated and angry since soon after since we are in a pair bond."

"... I'm fine... I will be in your room in a minute."

"Eh my room? Wait you are here? Why are you-"

"Later shitty glasses"

Hanging up on her before she started to to bombard him with more questions he would need to braze himself soon anyway he stepped into the elevator.  
Hanji wasn't anything than happy as he had hung up on her and showed him her disbelieving look as he stepped inside her room. She studied his face closely. Something wasn't right. His masked expression could work for others but not for her.

"So? Why are you here?"

"I changed my mind. I took a shower at home, changed my clothes, ate something and came back here is this explanation satisfying enough for you?"

She wanted to say now but decided against it. Because what he had told her didn't seemed like a lie either. She just couldn't put her finger onto the thing he purposely left out.

"Really?"

Watching her questioning filled with worry look in her eyes Levi clicked his tongue stepping next to her bedside before he leant down kissing her cheek.

"Really. I just got upset because there were many idiots on the road while I drove."

As soon as Hanji looked up at him into his direction he placed a short kiss onto her lips as well. Another sign which confused her. Levi was affectionate if he wanted to be but it felt almost apologetic to her. What did he do?

"Anyway Hanji what the hell did I tell you over reading in such late hours?"

Successfully changing the subject Levi took the book which was lying on her lap away and pulled her glasses from the bridge of her nose. "It's way past bedtime for pregnant omega woman, shitty glasses."

"Hey, that's unfair! You can't just worry me than come back and take away my book. Just one more chapter-"

"No. Tomorrow." He cut her off smirking lightly as he took off his shirt hearing her gasp much to his amusement.

"We are in a hospital to your information."

"I am aware of this."

"Than you should be aware Mr. Ackerman you cannot just walk around shirtless or do more stuff we could regret and.."

Her words fell off deaf ears as her Alpha already got into her bed on top of her now.

"The door is locked and I informed the nurses to be far away from this room for the next few hours. Telling them the Omega in here was in need for suppressing matter."

Hanji blushed a deep shade of red her mouth gaping open over his sudden boldness.  
Whatever did happen earlier did give him a demand for his partner. To erase these images from earlier and replace them with the one he wanted to be with. And he figured Hanji could be in heat eventually soon again which would fix this problem at the same time too.  
Maybe for him it was a way to apologize as well. To tell her he desired only her and he was only hers as well. Telling his own mind as well the decision he made back then was right as he inhaled her seducing Omega scent before he would sink his teeth into her neck, leaving his mark anew onto her and refreshing their symbol of 'love'


	17. Surprises never come alone

It was early in the morning as Levi opened the front door to his house, crumpier than usual because of the lack of sleep he underwent since the past few days.

Hanji Zoe was in her 9th month pregnant and could have a broken water any minute now which left the raven haired Alpha in a constant worried no in fact scared as shit state which was this immense he couldn't sleep even his mere few hours the past few days.

The baby rooms were ready thanks of the help of Nanaba and Mike, Hanji was at home again since a while, the bag was packed, their home was sparkling clean and yet Levi stood in front of something unexpected, his grey eyes making eye contact with some Asian black eyes...

"Mikasa!?"

"Surprise? Look... out of coincidence we were in town and so we wanted to say hello. You never saw him too besides a photo we send, right?" The short black haired woman Levi seemed to know very well tried to explain herself, a big luggage bag standing next to her feet, a car not far away parked from her where Levi could spot her husband Eren. But the big thing was the fact Mikasa was holding in her hands. It was a baby, her baby. "Can we come in?"

"Uhm sure."

Out of words Levi stepped to the side letting her in.

"How is Petra and you? Everything good?"

"About that.. and should it not be my question how you are first concidering you are a mother now?"

"It's nice." Mikasa smiled warmly looking down at her son. "Stressful sometimes but nice."

"I can imagine... soon I will be in the same boat-" his words were cut short as the first of the two woman in his house came walking downstairs to check who was at the door.

"Levi? Who was at the door?" Hanji came asking stopping in her tracks as she made eye contact with Mikasa and the little baby in her arms. Mikasa's eyes went big, confusion all over her face visible, quickly turning around to face her like a brother relative.

Feeling like he got caught like being some kind of bad guy Levi clicked his tongue walking up to his pregnant Hanji to help her down the staircase halfway and join him and Mikasa.

"Let me introduce you two. And don't look at me like this Mikasa. It's complicated." He crowled. "This is Mikasa my adopted sister. We were distant relatives and due to an accident she was living with me and my family for a while aboard. And Mikasa... this is Hanji my-"

"She is in a pair bond with you. I can smell your Alpha scent all over her. And she is pregnant- from you I assume?"

Mikasa calculated what she could gather in the short period of time she was here. Eren by now stepping inside as well looking as surprised as Mikasa before, his mouth gaping open unsure if he should even dare to ask.

"Levi... this Woman next to you is not Petra, right?" He asked carefully.

"No she is not brat."

"Levi! Don't call my husband a brat. His name is Eren." Mikasa warned him making Levi merely roll his eyes.

"He's way younger than me. Anyway could I introduce my woman to your family now or not? This is Hanji Zoe and my new lover. She is pregnant with my children. I hope you all will get along well with her."

"It's nice to meet you. I heard a bit from you Mikasa but now we finally meet in Person." Hanji nervously smiled stretching her hand out which Mikasa accepted after a short while, same as Eren shaking them politely.

"What happened to Petra however. You have to explain a lot to us it seems."

Levi knew Mikasa was right. He had to explain a lot. "She is here too. Upstairs. I will get her... please go with Hanji to the living room while I prepare some tea."

Hanji lead them to the living room sitting down with them while Levi prepared everything to join them.

The room turned into a awkward silence because of the sudden surprising news of Levi having a new mate over which Mikasa and her husband had no clue off until a few minutes ago. Hanji was about to break the deadly silence as a loud squeal from the doorway interrupted the quietness.

"Mikasa you are here- is this your son!? Can I hold him!?"

Petra couldn't help herself and instantly made her way to Mikasa, bending down to have a better look at the little bundle she was holding in her arms.

"Sure. Here, just be careful with his head."

"Of course." Taking the baby in her arms carefully Petra making cute baby noises at the little thing she couldn't avert her eyes anymore from it. She loved babies. They were such tiny little treassures. "What is he called Mikasa?" Still holding the little baby Petra sat down next to Mikasa, not even once did she bat an eye on Hanji which just sat a little bit farer away from her.

"He's called Zeke after Eren's late older half brother. He died after an car accident as Eren was still very young." Mikasa explained seeing Eren's slight sad expression. He never really knew him. They had different mothers but Grisha's first wife and son died and later fell in love again with Carla and a few years later Eren was born.

Petra not sure what to say was glad as Levi entered the room with a tablet in his hands with tea and even something to snack on since he knew his Omega, which should be graving some sweets by now.

"So what did I miss?" he asked while serving the tea.

Taking a seat next to his lover he placed an arm around her back which Hanji instantly took as a lead to lean her aching body against him sighing pleased. The whole day she felt really sore already and her back was killing her more than usual today.

"Not much. You were quick."

Mikasa watched the scene unfold in front of her still with confusion. Her eyes wandered to Petra which was still busy with playing happily with her son, swinging him slightly in her arms. The other blond Alpha woman seemed to be so fixated in her own world that Mikasa decided to take the oppurnity to get some answers what in the world happened in this household.

"...so how come you are living with two woman together now Levi?"

Levi took a sip from his tea quietly not saying anything for a long while debating with himself what he should say and what he should rather not say at the moment.

"Ask Kenny why. Was not my idea. The only thing I can say now." His eyes moved to Petra. "Hanji is an Omega and is in a pair bond with me. And she is carrying my offspring inside her."

Hanji's face flushed in a deep shade of red as she felt Levi placing a short kiss onto the top of her head.

"In what month are you Hanji?"

"Uhm I'm actually soon in my 9th month. These three little guys could come any day now the doctor said" Hanji explained while both Mikasa's and Eren's eyes became almost comical wide upon hearing she was carrying three babies inside her.

"All these years they complained over you not having any children and now you have soon three children." Mikasa turned to Eren. "Maybe you should be glad we didn't took a flight today already back to Germany. Now Eren is here which is a doctor in case Hanji would get into labor today, right Eren?"

Levi snorted rolling his eyes while Hanji merely laughed nervously. Her getting in labor today... this just couldn't be happening today.

Eren didn't liked the idea either groaning. "Mikasa don't say this. In the end it will even happen. I am a doctor but still I doubt Levi would like if I-"

"Damn right I wouldn't like it. Besides the doctors said a natural birth would be too risky." Levi glared at the young doctor. Eren wouldn't deliver any babies from his Hanji. Not over his dead Alpha body.

* * *

One hour later it was raining strongly no rather it was raining down a storm outside. The weather reports said the following hours it would continue without any sight of becoming better weather. The airport canceling flights due to the heavy downpour.

And the longer the day continued it indeed only got worser. In the end Levi forced them to stay here at his place and cooked dinner for everyone before later on he lead his guests upstairs to one of his guest rooms.

"Levi thank you for offering us to stay here." Mikasa sat down with Zeke on the bed in one of Levi's remaining guest rooms. Eren in the meanwhile started unpacking a bit of their luggage. They would probably stay for a few days at Levi's.

"Tch, you think I'm this heartless to send my adopted sister her newborn child and her brat husband out in this rain?"

"To be honest you are a big softy deep inside." Hanji leaning against the doorframe smirked teasingly. "Stay as long as you three would like here. This is what he is actually thinking."

"Shut it shitty glasses."

Their banter surprised Mikasa quite a lot. She knew him since many years but never did she saw him this relaxed and almost alive acting. He looked genuinely happy.

"Eren, Petra said she wanted to play with Zeke again could you go downstairs with him. You know she always wanted children but so far still did not manage to have her own family. I would like to talk with Levi for a bit longer."

Eren noticing the hint in Mikasa's voice and nodded taking his son in his arms and left the room.

Hanji eyed the two unsure if she should go as well or stay.

"Please sit down Hanji. You must be tired standing around so long while being pregnant. I was not long ago in the same position as you. I know how suffering it can be." Mikasa motioned for the Omega woman she barely knew to sit down next to her which if the brunette were to be honest was very relieved to her. Her back and feet were killing her.

As soon as the omega sat down Mikasa turned to Levi again clearly wanting answers now. Having the door closed Levi sighed. This would be a long talk.

"Well.. where do you want me to start?"

"How about from the very beginning Levi?"

And so Levi started talking. Explaining everything how he met Hanji how things didn't turn out with Petra like he wanted it to be once as he still told himself he couldn't learn to love her, how the affair began and how Hanji became his Omega and living with him now.

Mikasa let all information sink in but her expression didn't change. If Hanji wanted to be honest these two siblings were very alike, at least for facual expression.

After a while Mikasa smiled lightly. "I hope you are happy now you ass. Even if as much as I heard Kenny is not innocent either here. Typical him."

Grunting in agreement Levi's expression relaxed after the whole secret was out now and it felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. Even if he wouldn't admit it out loud but for him it was important what his adopted sister was thinking. "I am."

"Good otherwise I would have hit you now." Turning her head around looking at Hanji Mikasa patted the brunette on her shoulder. "Welcome to our weird family then. And don't worry. I don't care if you are an Omega. I have a friend which is an Omega actually too. He's called Armin."

Surprised by the warm welcome she received she couldn't contain her bright smile and slight rosy cheeks any longer. To get accepted even by other family members of Levi was the most she could have asked for.

Wanting to say something a loud thunder interrupted her which startled everyone. The light illuminating the rather dark room since it had gotten already pretty late by now.

"Tch.. this was pretty close. I hope this weather doesn't cut our power off- oi shitty glasses what is wrong? Pissed yourself out of surprise." The raven halfway joked knowing very well her condition until he noticed the dripping sensation between her legs, his eyes widening.

Hanji laughed nervously bitting her lip, flinching as her first contraction hit her. "No, but I think my water broke just now Levi."

* * *

No no no no this had to be a joke. Levi felt like the weight on his shoulders increased immensely again doubled or more so much as before.

He didn't even register as Mikasa jumped up the bed and run past him out the door saying something about she would get Eren from downstairs.

In this down pouring storm it would take forever to reach the hospital. Most likely taking too long and she would give birth in the car between heavy traffic, ruining the whole car inside in the process. Even if he were to be honest this was the least of his problems now. A little bit mess he could clean up, he was good, an expert as cleaning, he could deal with cleaning but not with helping his lover give birth.

"Levi snap out of it! I don't need you spacing out now but help me!" Hanji's loud voice snapped him out of his thoughts quickly rushing up to her side in an instant, clicking his tongue in frustration over himself and how he behaved just now. Hanji needed him now.

"Just help me to our bed room if I am going to give birth to them here than in our room I am more comfortable with." She commanded.

"We don't even know yet if-"

She harshly cut him off, a painful expression visible. "Ow. Levi don't be ridiculous. Look outside the window. I am in pain. These contractions get stronger and I want to lie down in our big comfortable bed which smells of you and calms me down because I am scared as shit and it takes me a lot to hold back my tears at the moment." She practically yelled at him. Despite what she said her eyes watering slightly.

"Why must you always be so shitty to me." Cursing Levi lifted Hanji up bridal style deciding to carry her to their room. Standing in the hallway he saw Eren while continuing to make his way to the master bedroom, shouting at him. "Brat here we are! Move your ass here!"

Levi, Eren followed by Mikasa which came back with towels and water again rushed into the room.

"Thanks Mikasa."

"I'm here to assist you and be there for my brother and his family. Petra takes care of our son in the meanwhile. Just tell me what to do." Mikasa informed her husband, clearly nervous as well."

Eren nodded gratefully giving his attention at the task at hand however now. "I fear we have no other choice... than to deliver them here. Even if we go now in this weather and the traffic which is all over the place and the fact it is a tripple birth... it would be more risky even to deliver them in the car. I'm a full fledged doctor and my father owns a clinic.. it will be fine Miss Hanji and Levi-"

"No need to use your doctor language on us." There was a pause and cracking sound in Levi's voice. "Just don't mess up Eren."

This was one of the few rare times Levi used to call Eren by his name instead of brat, signaling him just how desperate he was and how important Hanji and his children were to him.

"Of course. I guess I don't need to tell you both this but this should be a long night... for now we must wait. Miss Hanji please despite how painful it gets don't push yet. Challenge your anger and pain to your partner and the grasping hand you are glutching at the moment."

And oh boy did she share her pain to Levi. She cursed profanities out of her mouth like no tomorrow. If it weren't such a serious time Levi would have remarked back at her that she had a worser foul language than him but he bit his tongue rather and shallowing his words, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her and feeling his Hand going numb already while dead treats flew at him everytime she had a short breather and wasn't screaming her lungs out.

"I swear to god Levi I would have castrated you if I would have known how painful this is- fuck!"

"I can already see the head. Just a few more pushes" Eren tried to sound encouraging which didn't work on Hanji one bit at the moment.

"Yes, from one from three you idiot! Ahhhh!"

Another push, another loud enormous yell before Hanji collapsed backwards into her soft pile of pillows panting exhausted. A moment later the room was filled with strong screaming voice. Eren swiftly cut the bilingual court smiling brightly up at them. "It's a healthy strong boy from what I can tell."

Levi exhaled after he had hold his breath for a long time, he didn't even notice he had done so in the first place out of worry. His knees felt weak, something he never had felt before besides the one time he had found Hanji colappsed in heat in the bathroom stall. Everything seemed to be so long ago compared to where they were now.

"A boy...? Not bad." The raven Alpha managed to say in a shaken unatural for him voice.

Hanji was choking on her tears almost feeling overwhelmed by emotions even if she didn't even had the strength to push herself up to look at Mikasa which was cleaning the newborn baby up at the moment and put into a warm blanket.

"He definitely has daddy's black hair."

Everything would have continued to be a heartwarming scene if not Hanji's sudden strong killer grip returned and she screamed in pain, her expression contorting back into pain again.

"Looks like the second one wants to join us already."

A while later the second baby was born. This time a girl.

"Oh god.. I can't anymore..."

Hanji whined feeling being at her limit.

"Yes, you can. There's no one stronger than you here. Hanji look at me." Caressing her cheek Hanjj turned her head weakly slightly to the right side to look up at her Alpha. His hand was cold and refreshing against her burning up and hot skin. Moving her brown sticky hair out of her face before he placed a gentle kiss down onto her sticky sweaty forehead.

"I'm disgusting. I'm surprised you keep on pampering me." She laughed painfully.

"You were disgusting since I remember you. Playing in the dirt and do all kind of shit and I shall be damned if all our brats are going to be as wild as you." He sighed pausing. "But first you have to get that last brat out now."

"We will give you hell." She chuckled feeling a lot better after his in his own way lovingly words."

"I wills survive." He smirked rolling his eyes.

The last time with all her might Hanji pushed and certainly squeezed the living hell outta his hand. He only waited for the sickening cracking noise and his bones breaking if he were to be honest.

The wailing echoed in the room hours later finally and Hanji all the same felt like crying her eyes out knowing it was finally over, crashing back into the pile of pillows.

"Finally...oh god...w-what is it!? Is he- or she..." somehow getting the words out between her pants.

Eren grinned quite exhaust as well from ear to ear. "It is another boy. Congratulations you both."

"A boy... that's good.. " she laughed relieved overwhelmed by emotions. But so was Levi as well. Hours of fear and worry were finally over. Hours of being uncertain if everything would be working out fine.

"I guess now it is finally time for the father to hold his children." Mikasa having the girl in her arms wrapped in a warm blanket just like her brothers walked carefully up to her brother which looked at her with wide eyes. He didn't know if he was ready yet. Would he be able to do it right? She was so small and vulnerable.

But Mikasa accepted no 'no' as an answer and trusted his daughter into his arms, showing him how to hold her correctly, looking quite satisfied with her work.

Levi's mind run blank in a instant. All he saw was his daughter. If there was something like love at first sight like during the time him and Hanji met than now certainly he would have experienced it a second time. Swearing to protect her from anything he could with his Alpha body in that mere moment he layed eyes on her.

"Unfair... I want my children too."

Mikasa chuckled walking up to the other bedside to Hanji. "Fit enough to hold your son still? I will bring in a second your other son too."

Carefully placing into Hanji's arms her child she finished up helping Eren which did a quick check up on the baby and they cleaned him up and wrapped him up in a blanket just like the other two.

Taking care of Hanji as well in the end they let the new family alone leaving the room.

The baby beds were quickly transported into the bedroom of Levi and Hanji. Luckily it was spacious room and fitting three baby beds in didn't ended up being much of a problem.

* * *

"Tired yet? You should sleep. You can barely keep yourself awake. They won't be gone after you have slept for a while." Levi watched his Omega forcing herself to stay awake, being fascinated by the strong grip on her finger their second son had on her.

"No... not yet.." she yawned.

"Hanji... give him to me. Come on."

She pouted looking at her son than at Levi before back to her son. "Will you be able even to take care of all three while I sleep?"

"Really? Me? I can take care of you so I can very well take care of three sleeping babies."

Reluctantly after a while Hanji gave him their son.

"But wake me up if you need help..."

"Yes, yes go to sleep now idiot." Taking her glasses from her face he put them on the bedside table next to her and took his seat again on the edge of the bed continuing to hold his sleeping son for a while longer.

A quietly comforting silence filled the room, the only sound the raining from outside. The thunder since long having subsided.

Only now that she layed back down and closed her eyes Hanji felt how truly tired she was.

"... Levi... we didn't even decide on the names yet..."

"I know. We can do this later after your rest. They won't mind waiting for a little while longer."

"... I was thinking a lot... over it. "

But before she could say more she already fell asleep into a deep slumber.

"Your mother is giving me still more trouble than you guys." His eyes scanned the room. Into each bed and his three sleeping children inside them. He understood Hanji. He just couldn't avert his eyes from them either.


	18. Omega s never give up

A few weeks later routine settled in into the quite chaotic Ackerman household.  
Mikasa and Eren prolonged their stay before returning back to Germany helping out with the tripple babies giving tips and tricks to Hanji and Levi how to survive their new life they were going to have now.

They got names now as well. The oldest son being called Kevin Ackerman and their second son Tim while their little daughter got the name Isabella.  
Petra was keeping her distance from the babies obviously. And it was better like this anyway. Hanji harbored strong Marginal instincts. And Petra only was dangerous for her little family in her eyes. She didn't wanted her near them or help her. As it was standing now as harsh as it may sounded like soon Petra would get forced to leave anyway. The doctors in the clinic confirmed all 3 children to be healthy and the special Omegaverse test revealed all 3 were having a good sign of Alpha cells showing in their system. They still had to get regulary little shots from now on with Alpha hormones in a small concentrated dose until they would reach sexual maturity.  
Levi persuaded the doctors literally until agreeing with the method after he declared to sue the whole hospital to bankcrupty should just one little thing happen to his three children.

But in the end it was the only method as well to archive their goal and have Hanji as Omega being accepted by Kenny into the Ackerman household.  
Hanji was not better in the slightest by all means. She re-read every medical document twice or more, watched closely whatever the nurses and doctors did.  
But just like her own recovery after the dangerous birth at home. The doctors especially doctor Neumann mentioned several times they were very lucky because of many things could have gone wrong. And yet here they were with three healthy children and a healthy mother.

Hanji sat in one of the rocking chairs she had each one in each children room. Isabella in her arms and breastfeeding her. Her two brothers were already done sleeping soundly again.  
Humming quietly enjoying her bonding time with her daughter Hanji didn't even notice how Levi approached her leaning against the doorframe, watching this serene scene in front of him. A smile tucking up his lips deciding not do anything just yet for a moment longer before he made his way up to her quietly.

"Seems like they are behaving?"

He bend down kissing her on the lips as Hanji looked up.

"They are. You are home early today."

"Hm." Pulling out a letter from his breast pocket got his brunette Omega curious eyeing it confusion written all over her face.

"What is this?"

"Kenny send me a letter. And he called me earlier as well."

"...and what did he want?" Hanji was unsure what Levi's mysterious behaviour meant. Why was he hidden what Kenny wanted?

"He congratulated us. Telling me he got the documents from the clinic and read them."

Levi paused turning quiet which freaked Hanji almost out now. If Kenny got the reports from the clinic it meant he knew over the condition of their children. Does this mean he approved over them or declined them and Hanji as Omega.

"Levi, just say it already if he refuses to let me into your lif-"

Her voice turned inaudible as the raven took out a small black box from his pocket and kneeled down in front of her.  
Opening the little box revealed a astonishing beautiful silver ring with diamonds engraved inside them.

"He gave his green light on the phone and even send me his words in this letter signing a contract I had send him a while ago. Which is why I'm not gonna wait even another minute longer. This ring here collected almost dust already. This is how long I have this one already prepared for you shitty glasses." He took the ring out of the box looking at Hanji's expression unsure what to do. Having no free hands, her feelings overwhelming her, she would like to give Levi her hand to put on the ring in her finger yet she couldn't and so all she could was nod her head several times while trying to blink away her threatening to fall down tears.

"I didn't even ask yet shitty glasses."

"But- I know already what you want to say! So yes! Yes!"

Yes, they truly were an abnormal pair. Moving behind her Levi got an idea, opening her necklace he had given her so long ago and she still refused to took off even for one day, carefully slipping in the ring, smiling.

"Than I'm declaring you instead now rather than asking... my soon to be Hanji Ackerman."

Both of them didn't notice the third or rather fourth watcher if they counted in small Isabella which was like she knew something good happened woke up from her slumber looking at her parents happily, while the other person looked at the romantic scene in disgust. She was clutching at her arms, her nails digging into her skin so strongly she almost ripped her clothes. Watching the scene unfold in front of her, how Levi hugged her from behind having his arms around her neck gently while his body was leaned forward kissing his now officially fiancee on the lips before his gaze moved downwards same as Hanji's and they both smiled down at their daughter.  
To see Levi smiling like this.. showing affection and happiness from the bottom of his heart...

Petra felt like a failure. Again.

While her doctors told her still the same thing for months now. She couldn't get pregnant and most likely won't ever be a mother with her own children. Yes, she could adopt but it was not the same for her. Just not the same. And yet this Omega woman came into their life and ruined in just a little bit longer than a year everything and got everything she ever hoped for. Three healthy children from the man she loved and truly loved her back. Looking at her in a way he never had looked at Petra in all of their time they were married before.

* * *

A few days later after Levi had proposed to her, Hanji found herself already stuck in knee deep in wedding planning preparations. As soon as Nanaba had heard the news she rushed over to congratulate her best friend personally along with bombarding her with thousands of questions if she already had any ideas for her big day. What her dreams were how her wedding should look like. Only than Hanji released so much she never really bothered to thought about. She was not like one of these girls having as big dream to get married to some pretty knight in shinning armor, her destinated prince she would marry and have children with and live happily ever after with.. even if she as child offered to matry Levi in the future and even if she was living this kind of fairy tale dream now. Just that her prince was quiet short had a crumpy personality was bad with using words to say how he feels, overprotective softy and a very big cleanfreak. But despite all this she loved him. So here she was now thinking over her wedding. They would probably marry when it was warm. Maybe in June. A June bride she could be. They would probably marry big because of Levi's family even if they both were not need to say fans of big flashy ceremonies. But for family sake there would be no other choice left. She Hanji wondered about her family... her father was an Beta and her mother an Omega as well just like her. They still worried over her and aren't trusting Levi much. Saying he could dump her quickly after he used her enough. Because of this there were lots of heated arguments lately and the connection broke recently off. She didn't even told them yet she was going to marry him. Maybe she should call them and try to make up. She wanted them to be at her wedding even if they often argued and were thinking differently. They were still her only parents.  
Her thoughts were interrupted as the doorbell rang downstairs. Looking at the clock she guessed it was most likely the delivery guy.  
Levi had ordered something she remembered he told her would come today according to the tracking number.

"Petra! Could you go get the door for me?" Yelling loudly Hanji hoped Petra would hear her wherever she was. She didn't wanted to leave her three children alone even of just for a few minutes.  
For the second time and more aggressive the doorbell rang again making Hanji sigh, her eyes moving to the beds were her children were inside confirming they were still sleeping soundly before she got up to get the door herself. She would make it as quick as possible.

"Yes. I'm coming." Going down the stairs she unlocked the door she opened it and just like she had guessed it was the mailman, a big package in his hand.

"Hello, I have a package for Mr. Levi Ackerman here."

"Yes, this is my fiancé. We were waiting for it already." She blushed lightly from saying those words. They still had such an effect on her. She was his soon to be wife.

These thoughts still had to sink in. "Where do I need to si-!?"  
A loud crying noise from upstairs stopped The Omega woman in mid sentence, her head turning around up the stairs, worry displayed on her face.

"Damn not now..."

"Tough with children I believe?" The mailman looked at her smiling knowingly.

"Yes, a bit. So where do I need to sign? I'm in a hurry a bit now."

"A yes. Of course here."

Signing quickly she took the package and closed the door behind her. Not even bothering to carry it any more she placed it on the floor in front of the entrance way, the crying had only become louder by now.  
Halfway up the stairs already Hanji halted as the crying for some reason subdued all of a sudden. This was strange. Worried knowing not the reason why her steps quickened making her way to their bedroom.

* * *

 **Few minutes ealier:**

"Sigh can this stupid woman not even take care of her own children?" Petra muttered annoyed making her way out of her room to tell some sense into this bespectacled incompetent brown haired woman.

Knocking loudly at the door the Alpha woman noticed the door wasn't even opened and even slightly ajar opened.

"Could you make them stop cry their eyes out!? As mother don't you feel ashamed-!

Opening the door Petra noticed the room was empty. Frowning she was already about to leave again since these demons were not her children and she hated them. Because of them she and Levi- if they only never existed- stopping at the doorway she turned around making her way up to the bed with the crying child inside. She believed this was Kevin, the one with the black hair on the head like his father and grey eyes and being a big cry baby. His brother had brown hair like Hanji.

"Yes, yes you little monster. What is wrong?"

Taking Kevin into her arms Petra for the first time since they were born actually truly made eye contact with them. Upon feeling someone holding him up Kevin seemed to relax rather quickly and only whimpered slightly anymore.

"Just being scared alone? You have two siblings you know?" Petra hadn't even noticed she smiled lightly at the infant , caressing his chubby soft little cheek softly with one of her fingers.  
Her eyes drifted off to the two awake other children which were awake as well but luckily didn't started crying. Hanji was not here... if only these 3 weren't she could have Levi back. She could easily kill them and get rid of them at the moment. They were so vulnerable and fragile-  
Dangerous thoughts circulating inside Petra's head as she looked again at Kevin deciding what to do with him. Suffocate him? Shake him? She could easily get rid of him now since he was in her arms. But all her negativ thoughts were halted as Her little finger got grabbed bis his little hand and he seemed to be quite pleased with his action looking up at Petra with his grey eyes which resembled his father's so much.  
And than Petra released something as she just stood there like this in shock... they were innocent babies. She just couldn't hate them or hurt them. Feeling ashamed and disgusted by her own earlier thoughts she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry for even thinking something like this. Please forgive me little guy." She smiled. "Your grip is quite strong already. You want to be as big and strong like your father, right?"

"If only I could have a child like you..."

A Realisation hit her. Maybe she could have... they were already here... her children she could raise as her own and be from Levi... The problem were never the babies.. it was the mother...  
Her head snapped with wide eyes around as the door got opened again loudly.  
Hanji's worried chocolate brown eyes went wide seeing someone she never believed she would see inside here and even less with one of her sons in her arms.

"Petra? Where were you!? I called you earlier."

"This should be my question. How could you leave them alone. Be glad I went inside and took care of it." Petra spat at her.

Hanji tried to ignore the clearly insult holding her hands out to her. "I am here now however. Please give him to me. You don't need to take care of them. I won't bother you anymore I promise."  
But instead of giving Hanji her son back Petra withdrawing her arms and stepped backwards, holding him eve closer to her.

"No. He will stay with me."

"W-what!?"

Placing Kevin into his bed carefully Petra looked around, her eyes spotting something on the bedside table.

"What I just said. They will stay with me."

Hanji's face darkened. "What do you mean? Get away from my children right now Petra."  
Instead of getting out of the room Petra walked to the right side of the bed where a used plate was still lying around with a kitchen knife Hanji had used earlier to slice an apple.  
Pointing the knife at Hanji now Petra had a insane big smile on her face.

"You are the only thing in my way. If I get rid of you everything will be like it used to be."

"Put the knife down Petra." Hanji said slight panic in her voice audible to hear. She read over this. Some Alphas if under long period of stress and emotional chaos could lose all sign of rational thinking to get what they want. It had something to do with their Alpha hormones. Like in a pair bond they felt the strong urge to protect their partner or the desire for them. Some got only easily jealous which was a normal symptom but some extreme cases even ended up wanting to lock away their lover wanting them only for themselves. Which could end up becoming as bad as wanting to kill all rivals around them. This didn't even stop if the pair bond was not there anymore since the feelings still existed inside them. And exactly in this situation Petra must have been now Hanji concluded.

"Petra stop this and let us talk. You think Levi would want this?"

Reasoning with her only got on deaf ears by her Alpha friend. Petra merely laughed, approaching Hanji now while the brunette stepped backwards in direction of the door. She had to at least lure Petra outside, away from her children.

"Talk? Us? And don't think you know Levi better than me! I was married to him since years! Before you came into our life!"

Petra made a run for Hanji to stab her but Hanji was quicker dodging the attack using the door as shield. So all Petra's knife hit was the wooden door. Before Petra could attack again Hanji went out of the room, Petra after her. She had to find a way to make Petra lose her knife and prevent her from moving. Than call Levi. Hanji clicked her tongue making swift change of direction to the stairs to get down to the first floor. She was glad she never gained much weight during her pregnancy and already was in good form again to run and move so quickly to dodge Petra's attacks. Grabbing a vase from the living room table she passed she decided Levi wouldn't mind a little mess and threw it at Petra to stop her attacks, hopefully taking her off guard enough to charge at her and take her weapon away.  
Petra dodged, holding her arms in front of her body in a defence manner as the vase broke into many pieces in front of her.  
This was exactly the chance the chance Hanji had been waiting for. Turning around in a swift movement Hanji now charged at her grabbing Petra's arms and strongly pushed her backwards ending up both falling backwards. A vase shard pierced into her knee as Hanji hit the floor but she ignored the pain being busy enough struggling with Petra below her. Pressing er body down into the ground Hanji was on top of Hanji glaring down at the blond woman.

"Levi loves me. Understand this already. It's over since long Petra. Stop before you do something you never can turn back! I won't even tell Levi what happened today but let go of the knife."

The knife still strongly in her grip Petra tried to free her hand to just stab Hanji somewhere and hurt her to fres herself. She struggled and kicked and screamed. But Hanji was a lot taller than her and seemed to be a lot stronger as her as well overpowering the Alpha woman quite well.  
Her legs hit the shard sticking deeply into Hanji's knee making her yelp out in pain and loose her balance if only for a second but it was enough for Petra to mutter up all of her strength she had and turn them around. Now Petra was on top of Hanji, the knife close to her rivals face while Hanji tried to prevent her from getting closer with the sharp object.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

She came closer and closer to Hanji's left eye.

"I don't need to kill you. I will turn you all disgusting. So Levi cannot present you to the public in front of everyone. Than you won't be his wife and Kenny will choose me again. I will raise the children as if they were my own and maybe we will let you stay as our maid." She laughed amused over the thought. Exactly like how she felt all the time now. A lowly maid, an affair what Hanji should be.

* * *

As Levi unlocked the door in a hurry the sighed what greeted him was mix between shattered objects and a mixture of red drops of blood. Loud cries from upstairs from his children made him snap his head upstairs and he would have almost made his way up there instantly but prevented himself, instead following with his eye the blood trail on the floor. A chill run down his spine instantly. His worry increasing even more than the time before as he stopped the meeting in his office, sending everyone home, apologizing and jumped in his car. He run quite over a few red lights but he didn't care he only wanted to be home. His gut feeling told him something was horrible wrong. His Connection due to his pair bond told him it was a matter between life and death. He couldn't really explain how he knew this or he should describe the feeling he was currently experiencing. It was like someone sucked out all of his breath inside him. A cold shudder running down his whole body and every little part of his body screamed at him his pair bonded partner was in danger and in pain. A lot of pain.

"Hanji!" He called out but didn't receive any answer. Only silence. "Hanji!?"

From the entrance into the hallway to the direction of the living room he heard struggling noises and muffled voices. He felt her. Hanji was in there. His bond told him.  
His steps quickening running now inside the living room coming to an abrupt halt as he his eyes layed at the bloody scene in front of him. Furniture was everywhere pushed over, glass shards on the floor and blood everywhere. And in the middle were Hanji on the floor while Petra kneeled on top of her a blood covered knife in her right hand. Blood soaked hands, clothes. Levi was not even sure from who the blood was. Petra was bleeding from several places having cuts all over her body from the struggle just like Hanji which had a strong grip on both of Petra's arms, trying to get her off from her again. Hanji's left head side was covered completely in blood and she had her left eye closed but despite her lack of eyesight continued to struggle. She was alive. Still alive. Hanji was still alive.  
This was all Levi needed to know and register in his head as his mind turned blank and he saw red.  
The two woman were so busy with themselves they hadn't even notice someone approaching them until Petra felt something or someone grab at her and pulled her with such a strong force backwards of from Hanji it tossed her a slight distance away from Hanji. The strong impact from her back hitting the floor made Petra let go of the knife from her grip and it fell with a clattering noice onto the floor next to her.  
With Hanji's good eye she registered who came, her heart skipping a beat or two as she registered her pair bond signaling same as the familiär scent who it was.

"Levi..."

She wanted to push herself up but stopped noticing he didn't even register her at the moment. His piercing eyes looking at Petra making his way up to her. His whole body language spoke just one word. Rage. Levi kicked the knife into some corner far away before Petra could grab it again before he bend down and lifted her up by the hem of her shirt into mid air, letting her struggle for breath. He didn't care one bit, very well aware he was choking her like this.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

His choking however prevented her from speaking to him so he frustratedly smacked her back against the wall, pressing her against it while he still held her up, his angered face very close to her.  
"I asked you a question! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE!?"

"She.. I think her Alpha genes went out of control... because she couldn't accept to let go of you..I read it in a book not long ago and told you over it, remember?" Hanji muttered, again on her feet now and with staggering steps making her steps up to him. The adrenaline pumping inside her body helping her to forget about her injuries for now still.  
He did remember his expression slightly softening, replaced with worry as he watched trying to limp her way up to him.

"Tch. That's no excuse what she did." He glared at his ex again roughly letting go of her as he tossed her onto the floor again, her body crashing into the already falling over living room table. Walking up to her Levi turned Petra now limp body around onto her stomach, bending her arms behind her back ignoring her crying out in pain screams, holding them both in place as he sat with his weight on top of her fully pinning her down now and preventing her from any more movements.

"Stay put here while I call the police and an ambulance." As she groaned and struggled still Levi had enough and with a strong hit onto the backside of her neck knocked her out. Fishing out his mobile phone he dialed the number quickly calling the an ambulance and the police while getting up from the ground and reaching Hanji just in time as she staggered almost dripping, catching her and letting her lean against his body. His arms moving around her weak slim body embracing her protectly. Her body shuddered feeling her adrenaline slowly vanishing and her body giving up, her breathing was shaking feeling the threatening to fall down tears already running down her face as she buried herself into his body. She would have lied if she would say she wasn't scared. Always fear will follow you in such a dangerous situation.

"You did good. Now relax. The ambulance should be here soon and take care of your wounds... I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier." He breathed into her scent just as relieved as Hanji in the end to have her save with him in his arms. Feeling her nod he pushed her away gently from him after a short moment and lifted her up bridal style to carry her upstairs. Reaching their room he placed her as careful as possible down onto the bed. Giving her a quick last glance as she sat at the edge of the bed telling him she was ok, Levi immediately moved to the 3 little beds their room lifting Isabella up to his arms. As if to notice their parents were here they quickly calmed down. Hanji guessed they might smell Levi Alpha scent and her scent feeling safer than before. While holding now Kevin in his arms Levi gave his attention back to Hanji again, turning around.

"How are you?"

"Hm.. it's ok. How are they?" While Levi took care of the children Hanji whipped with a in water drenched towel a bit blood from her face. The ambulance would be here soon. And luckily it seemed like the bleeding stopped.

"I'm more worried how you are than them." He stared at her still closed left eye in worry. "Your eye?"

"I uhm... I fell and hit my head.. my glasses broke. The doctors will take care of it."

She averted her gaze and Levi knew she was hiding something from him but he decided for now to keep his mouth shut.  
A few minutes later the ambulance arrived finally as well same as the police. Levi explained what had happened while The doctors took care of Hanji. Of course they had to take her with them to make sure she had no head trauma and no inner bleedings.  
Levi not knowing what else to do called Mike and Nanaba since they were not living far away from them if they could come over and babysit since Levi wanted to be there for Hanji at the hospital despite what she said. In just ten minutes they were here and Levi could drive after the ambulance to the hospital they took Hanji. Petra got at first taken to the hospital as well so her wounds would be taken care of until she would later get picked up by the police.

* * *

Few days had passed since Hanji was sent into the hospital. Now he found out why Hanji avert his question about her eye so much. Her got injured during the fight. Her glasses broke resulting in glas shards piercing inside her left eye. The doctors told them they couldn't guarantee for her eyesight to return.  
But besides this she was doing well so the doctors told her she could go home for the time being.

"Hanji are you ready? You want to see them again, right? The last three days you were bitching every day to me you wanted to see Isabella, Kevin and Tim."

Levi had his arms crossed over his chest having one of his eyebrow raised in confusion watching how his Omega was looking since the past 5 minutes at herself in the small hand mirror she was holding with the most pouting expression on her face he has ever seen. Her fingers touching her eyepatch every once in a while. As long as it wasn't sure if her eyesight would return she had to wear the eyepatch.

"Hey, does it bother you this much?"

"Huh?" His voice surprised her making her almost drop her mirror. "Wh-what did you say?"

"I asked if you were bothered to wear an eyepatch shitty glasses."

She flinched at this nickname and Levi wanted to mentally slap himself not thinking far enough ahead. Clicking his tongue he walked up to her, pulling the mirror from her hand he took it away before placing both of his hands onto her cheeks making her directly look at him.

"Shitty glasses look at me. You were always shitty glasses for me because.." he tried to think of the correct words. "Because I suck to use nice nick names. But it was never meant to be an insult. And if you think I am now bothered if you were a eyepatch than I must say you don't know me much at all and I get offended."  
At this Hanji could help but chuckle a small smile making its way up her lips.

"You are not? I look like some pirate not like a fiancé for the rich Ackerman household."

"And you think I am bothered by that? Really? You are the most hottest fiancé I can think of. Now let us get home, okay?"

Nodding Hanji leaned in closing the gaps between them and kissing him.

"You know, you don't suck so much at romance at all."

"Shut up, shitty glasses." He muttered feeling his ears heat up getting embarrassed by all her nice words and before she could say anything more closed the gap between them again.

In the end Petra got sentenced for shat she had done and got into prison for attempting of murder.  
The Ackerman clan made sure shat had happened didn't hurt the business or the family name. All ties with the Ral family were cut. Hanji didn't bother exactly how it was done but some money was used to clean this whole mess up put under the rug.  
Today was a warm June day and Hanji found herself standing in front of a big mirror looking at herself. She wore a white long mermaid design wedding dress. Her hair was up in her ponytail while the ends of her hair was slightly curled and she wore a long beautiful veil which went down to the floor. The necklace Levi had given her as present she still wore even on her big day. But she had now a fitting pair of earrings as well to make her look perfect. In the end her eyesight never returned again. She wore a white eyepatch over her eye. After Levi had persuaded enough telling her he loved her the way she is Hanji decided to accept her eye the way it is as well and not get a surgery and get a glass eye which would mean removing her blind one.  
Standing like this infront of the mirror in her wedding dress made her remember a certain dream of her past many many years ago.  
About a little wild girl asking a little rich boy if he would be fine if she would marry him in the future to help him not to get to marry someone he didn't liked. In the end their plan didn't worked out fully as planned and many different things happened before they reached the end which was meant for them.

"Are you ready?" A gently knock, before the door opened and Nanaba peeked inside, taking Hanji out of her deep thoughts.

"I am. We can go." Hanji grinned from ear to ear walking up to her friend before she stopped halfway having to go backwards to grab her bouquet from the table laughing  
amused while Nanaba just shook her head. Hanji would never change.

The church was big. Fitting for an Ackerman family wedding. Levi stood at the altar waiting, wearing a grey suit. Hanji told him to get a grey one matching to his grey blueish eyes. As his eyes moved to the many guests he stopped at Kenny which had the great honor to babysit the next heirs, all three of them.  
Never would have Levi believed about a year ago where he would see the day Kenny proudly taking care of his 3 grandchildren being an old whit grandfather. But here Kenny was being exactly this and spoiling Levi's children as much as he could every time he saw them. After Kenny had learned over what had happened with Petra and how an Omega as Hanji fought against an Alpha his thinking over Hanji changed... and now he had a big liking to Hanji noticing how outstanding smart she was and supported their relationship in any way he could. Hanji's parents a year later got used to the Ackerman household a little bit more as well. At least they talked again with their daughter and were present to her big day.  
Erwin was here as well being Levi's best man even. Many from his company and some business partners they had to invite for good partners sake only along with some of Hanji's few friends like her ex Levi still couldn't quite like called Moblit. Rivals would remain rivals he guessed even if Moblit was already dating someone else by now. That's right Mikasa with her husband Eren were present as well. His adoptive sister being pregnant with her second child even again.  
The raven haired gaze was fixed ahead as the music finally started playing and two big double doors from the church opened revealing the most breathtaking beautiful bride Levi had ever seen in his eyes. From her radiating smile to her fitting dress in her slim sexy body she was perfect for Levi. There was no other word he could think of to describe her than perfection.  
Reaching the altar Hanji smiled at Levi before they turned around to the priest beginning the ceremony, fingers intertwined together and never letting go again.

If you asked Hanji if being an Omega was pleasant she would disagree. But if you asked her now if you could reach happiness despite your situation as Omega with all your problems coming along the way with it she had to change her mind. If you never give up in whatever you do anything could happen. Getting the job you want, finding good friends even find the love you never thought would exist. If you never give up anything was possible in this cruel yet beautiful world.


End file.
